Un long chemin
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Quand Edward lui avoue quelles étaient ses motivations pour la quitter, Bella se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas lui offrir une seconde chance. Son insistance pour obtenir le droit de faire ses adieux est respectée, mais elle réalise alors qu'un membre de la famille n'a pas l'intention de la quitter ni de la laisser de nouveau sans protection. Jasper & Bella. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil.**

**L'histoire comprend 26 chapitres '' Long Way Down '' et 8 outtakes '' Aftermath '' à leur place dans l'histoire.**

**Elle est classée M pour le langage, le sexe et la violence. En clair : Interdit au – de 18 ans. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

_'' - Hier, '' chuchota-t-il '' - quand je t'ai touchée, tu t'es montrée si... hésitante, retenue, et pourtant la même. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que j'arrive trop tard ? Parce que je t'ai tellement blessée ? Parce que tu es passée à autre chose, comme je le souhaitais ? Ce serait... légitime, et je ne contesterais pas ta décision. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'épargne pas. Dis-moi juste maintenant si tu peux encore m'aimer ou non, malgré tout ce que je t'ai imposé. Dis-moi... '' ( Tentation page 514 )_

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine, mes poumons criaient pour avoir de l'air. Je voulais dire oui. Je le voulais tellement. Le temps a ralenti alors que ses questions tourbillonnaient autour de moi, son offre de tout recommencer. Nous pourrions être de nouveau ensemble, le trou dans ma poitrine pourrait être fermé de façon permanente. Je ne voulais pas devoir vivre avec cette douleur plus longtemps. Ma bouche s'est ouverte, ma langue avait tout juste commencé à former le mot quand mon cerveau s'est mobilisé et j'ai réellement réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il m'avait menti, manipulée, et détruite, et il l'avait fait exprès. Avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, mais les derniers mois ne pouvaient pas s'effacer de mon esprit. La douleur et la solitude étaient gravées dans mon cœur, l'insignifiance que j'avais ressentie encore tatouée sur ma peau. La façon dont il m'avait fait souffrir... c'était insupportable. Il nous l'avait fait subir, à moi, à Charlie.

Je suis morte un peu plus à ce moment-là, parce que là, dans ma chambre, j'ai regardé le visage que j'avais tant désiré voir pendant si longtemps et j'ai compris qu'Edward n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, mais j'étais une personne complètement différente. Il était toujours le même magnifique jeune homme, si beau qu'il n'avait simplement qu'à me regarder pour que je fonde. Il était d'une beauté poignante, idéal en un sens que je ne pourrais jamais espérer atteindre. J'ai lutté pour permettre à mon cerveau de passer outre à l'instinct qui faisait rage au plus profond de moi et qui me disait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, mais une voix a chuchoté à l'arrière de ma tête que ce n'était peut-être pas tellement lui qui m'avait fait du mal. Les circonstances entourant notre séparation avaient autant brisé des morceaux de moi que son abandon. Il m'avait laissée seule et brisée, me sentant complètement indigne et mal-aimée. Nous avions laissé tellement de choses en suspens et inexprimées.

Sa seule présence avait fait revenir mes parties manquantes, restauré le pouvoir qu'il m'avait volé ce jour-là dans les bois, mais connaître la vérité avait été le baume qui avait guéri mes plaies et je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que si je lui permettais de le faire, il n'hésiterait pas à m'écraser de nouveau. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il m'avait promis de ne jamais me quitter, de rester aussi longtemps que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Pouvais-je lui faire assez confiance pour ne pas prendre une nouvelle fois cette décision pour moi ? Cela m'a fait tellement de mal lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas. Edward était têtu, il pensait qu'il savait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Mais j'étais plus forte maintenant, j'avais survécu plusieurs mois de ma vie sans avoir un cœur battant dans ma poitrine. Je le lui avais donné et il s'était enfui dans la nuit en me laissant incomplète et brisée.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main pour essuyer les larmes sur mon visage. J'ai reculé loin de ses doigts glacés, parce que si je me permettais de trouver du réconfort en lui, je ne serais jamais capable de faire cela. Il l'a remarqué mais n'a rien dit. Il m'offrait le choix qu'il aurait dû me donner dans les bois le jour où il m'avait si totalement détruite et cela a solidifié ma décision quand j'ai été forcée de m'avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il me donnait réellement le choix. La seule chose qu'il m'avait permis, c'était de faire ce qu'il voulait.

J'ai pris quelques minutes pour simplement le regarder et... rien. Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Je l'aimerais toujours et je voudrais toujours la version de lui que j'idolâtrais et dont j'étais tombée amoureuse il y a si longtemps, mais je n'avais vu que ce que je voulais voir à l'époque. La vérité était qu'il était là, mais les parties de lui que j'avais obstinément ignorées me regardaient directement dans les yeux. Il avait été dominateur et manipulateur. Il avait ignoré mes sentiments et fondamentalement m'avait dit que je ne valais rien... et pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir vivre le fantasme que je l'oublierais ? Edward vivait peut-être depuis longtemps, mais il aurait toujours dix-sept ans. Edward ne grandirait jamais et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une partie du problème. J'avais beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et je commençais à comprendre ce que Charlie et Renée avaient tous les deux voulu dire quand ils m'avaient dit que le véritable amour ne signifiait pas se perdre dans quelqu'un d'autre.

'' - Non. '' ai-je murmuré si doucement que je n'étais même pas sûre que le son avait même quitté mes lèvres, mais il l'a tout de même entendu.

Je me suis préparée, le trou dans ma poitrine avait disparu dès l'instant où il m'avait tenue dans ses bras à Volterra, mais je savais qu'avec ce seul mot, il allait être de retour. Ce seul mot apportait le vide à nouveau... mais c'était mon fardeau, ma punition pour refuser aujourd'hui la vie pour laquelle j'avais pleurée et à laquelle je m'étais si étroitement accrochée.

Il a chiffonné son visage et je voulais désespérément remonter le temps et être à nouveau cette fille, sa fille. La jeune fille qui se jetait la tête la première dans le danger pour ceux qu'elle aimait, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils l'aimaient aussi profondément. La jeune fille qui ignorait obstinément les avertissements et avait pourchassé l'amour en s'y accrochant des deux mains et qui ne pouvait pas le récupérer.

'' - Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? '' a-t-il demandé en essayant de paraître indifférent, et même si je ne lui devais pas la vérité, je la lui ai tout de même donnée.

'' - Parce que je t'aimais avec tout ce que j'avais. Je t'aimais tellement que lorsque tu es parti, il ne restait plus rien de moi. Cela aurait pu être différent si tu t'étais expliqué, si tu m'avais dit la vérité, si tu m'avais laissé le choix... mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as menti, et tu as utilisé mes faiblesses pour que cela soit plus facile pour toi. Tu m'as enlevé le droit de choisir, décidé comment je devais vivre ma vie et me dire la vérité aujourd'hui ne peut pas t'absoudre de cela. ''

'' - Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi, mais de Charlie... le cœur de Charlie a été brisé comme le mien. Nous avons presque perdu l'autre à cause de cela et je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas... ''

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mon visage, mais Edward n'essayait plus de me toucher. La pluie battait contre ma fenêtre de concert avec les gouttes qui coulaient sur mes joues et j'avais presque l'impression que le monde pleurait avec moi. Le visage d'Edward était revenu à son masque habituel et, en un clin d'œil, il fut debout près de ma fenêtre.

'' - Je comprends. Nous partirons ce soir, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu ne reverras aucun d'entre nous à nouveau. '' a-t-il déclaré d'une voix monocorde.

Rien sur cette planète n'aurait pu contenir la rage qui a coulé dans mes veines à ses paroles. Il ne comprenait rien.

'' - Ne t'avise pas de me faire cela à nouveau. '' ai-je sifflé entre mes dents. '' - Tu n'es pas le seul membre de ta famille qui a brisé mon cœur ! Vous m'avez tout simplement abandonnée, tu ne m'as même pas laissé leur dire au revoir ! Ta « rupture nette » a fait autant de dommage que tout le reste. ''

Il s'est tourné vers moi, et la surprise est apparue sur ses traits avant qu'il ne réussisse à neutraliser son expression.

'' - Nous n'allons pas rester et interférer dans ta vie, notre monde n'est pas pour toi. Je t'ai entraînée à l'intérieur pour mes propres raisons égoïstes et à présent je dois corriger cette erreur. Tu vivras une vie humaine, tu vas avancer. '' a-t-il dit avec certitude de cette voix soyeuse qu'il utilisait toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui m'avait tellement attachée à lui était à présent cassé et la teneur de sa voix, la lueur dans ses yeux n'a pas eu le même effet que par le passé.

'' - Non. Si jamais tu te soucies de moi, tu ne feras pas cela. Tu dois au moins me laisser leur dire au revoir. Tu ne peux pas les éloigner tous de moi à nouveau ! Ma voix montait de plus en plus haut alors que la panique s'installait devant la réalité de la situation. Après toutes ses excuses et ses prières, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il réagirait comme cela si je refusais.

'' - Charlie dort. '' m'a réprimandée Edward. '' - Il faut que tu te calmes. Je sais ce qui est bon pour toi et c'est de vivre ta vie libre de monstres. ''

'' - _Tu_ es celui qui a fait ça ! '' ai-je sifflé en luttant pour garder ma voix assez basse pour ne pas réveiller Charlie. '' - Tu m'as apportée dans ce monde, tu as également fait d'eux ma famille. Comment peux-tu penser que tu peux simplement défaire cela en m'abandonnant ? Mon esprit n'est _pas_ une passoire, Edward ! ''

Je lui ai presque rappelé la meute, preuve que peu importait où lui et sa famille allaient, je serais toujours plongée jusqu'au cou dans le monde du surnaturel, luttant simplement en faisant du surplace pour garder ma tête hors de l'eau. J'ai décidé de me taire, la question de ma protection semblait avoir glissé hors de l'esprit d'Edward. Il semblait penser qu'il n'était plus responsable de moi parce que je n'étais pas sa petite amie, ce qui était très bien pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me protéger, surtout pas à ce prix.

Il ne se souciait que de lui-même, de l'absence de son âme et de sa culpabilité. Il ne se souciait pas que je vive ou que je meurs, sauf si cela était en mesure de l'affecter. Il y a seulement trois jours, il pensait que je m'étais suicidée et avait cherché à mettre fin à sa propre vie. À quoi bon l'avoir fait ? Cela aurait seulement mis une mort de plus sur ma conscience.

''- Très bien.'' A-t-il murmuré en regardant partout, sauf mon visage. '' - Je vais t'emmener pour que tu puisses dire au revoir. ''

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Edward était irascible quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, il se comportait comme un gamin. Cela pourrait bien être la première fois qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait depuis que je le connaissais. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas, cela ne faisait que renforcer la décision que j'avais prise depuis que j'avais prononcé le mot « non ». C'était fini, nous en avions terminé. J'avais seulement quelques petites choses à faire et ensuite, peut-être que je pourrais passer à autre chose.

'' - Merci. '' ai-je dit avec fermeté, dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû le supplier pour cette courtoisie et c'était la seule chose que j'allais obtenir. Edward était déterminé à partir et, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, il avait toujours eu l'intention d'aller dans cette direction. Je me suis levée et tous les muscles de mon corps m'ont brûlée. J'ai eu du mal à me tenir debout et à le rejoindre à la fenêtre une fois que j'ai été certaine que je pouvais le rejoindre sans tomber.

Il m'a prise dans ses bras et a sauté.

C'était doux-amer de courir avec Edward. Cela ramenait tous les souvenirs des temps anciens, quand je n'étais qu'une idiote de seconde au lycée qui s'était trouvée attirée par son mystérieux camarade de classe. Nous avions eu beaucoup de bons moments, mais il avait été absent pour tous les mauvais. J'ai essayé de ne pas devenir nostalgique, de trouver une sorte de paix et de bonheur dans le vent fouettant mes cheveux, dans ses mains saisissant mes genoux... mais c'était sans espoir et j'ai axé mes pensées sur des questions plus pressantes pour essayer de soulager la brûlure qui voulait se répandre à travers moi.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment j'allais gérer cela avec le reste de la famille. Je les aimais profondément, mais leur départ brutal faisant encore mal. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir jusqu'où cela irait, et je ne voulais pas de longs et interminables adieux pleins de larmes et de lamentations. Je voulais simplement avoir l'occasion de regarder chacun d'eux dans les yeux et les regarder quitter ma vie. J'avais besoin de cette fermeture, j'avais besoin de les voir me tourner le dos et partir. Ce serait réel cette fois.

Les lumières dans la maison des Cullen étaient allumées. Et cela a été brièvement surréaliste pour moi. La pelouse était toujours envahie et négligée, le gravier de l'allée récemment perturbé, mais il y avait de la vie dans la maison à nouveau. J'avais presque pris l'habitude de la voir inoccupée, et brusquement, elle était de nouveau revenue à la vie. C'était tellement douloureux de la voir telle qu'elle était dans mes meilleurs souvenirs et sachant que demain, les lumières seraient de nouveau éteintes.

Edward m'a posée sur mes pieds quand nous avons atteint le porche, puis a continué à avancer vers la porte, mais mes pieds sont restés fermement plantés dans l'herbe. La pluie s'était calmée pour ne tomber qu'en filet et je l'ai laissée couler sur moi pendant un moment pour me préparer à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. J'allais obtenir mon souhait et cela allait faire mal comme l'enfer. J'allais revoir tout le monde à nouveau, j'allais avoir l'occasion de dire au revoir. Je ne pouvais seulement qu'espérer que peut-être tout cela _était_ comme de se casser une jambe en fin de compte, sauf que la première fois, elle ne s'était pas bien remise, elle avait peut-être besoin d'être cassée à nouveau afin de guérir correctement.

Je suis entrée par la porte ouverte et me suis dirigée vers le salon où tout le monde était réuni.

'' - Oh, Bella. '' s'est écriée Alice en s'élançant vers moi et en verrouillant ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle était secouée par l'intensité de ses sanglots et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle.

'' - Je suis désolée, Alice. Seulement... seulement je ne pouvais pas faire cela. '' ai-je murmuré dans ses cheveux. Je m'accrochais à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait, et pour la millième fois, j'ai désiré revenir à un temps où tout était plus simple, plus facile pour moi.

Peut-être que je pourrais le faire, pardonner à Edward... au moins je pourrais garder Alice. Cela ne serait pas si mauvais, il a toujours été lointain, cela ne serait pas difficile de le garder à bout de bras, de l'empêcher de mettre la main autour de mon cœur à nouveau. Son affection pour moi était enveloppée de grands mots et de grands gestes et si ces choses avaient peu de sens pour moi, peut-être que cela en vaudrait la peine si je pouvais garder ma meilleure amie.

'' - N'y pense même pas. '' A dit Alice en levant la tête pour regarder dans mes yeux. '' - Je ne voudrais jamais que tu fasses cela. Peu importe que je le veuille. Tu es ma sœur dans tous les sens du terme et c'est ce qui compte, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu sois _heureuse_. ''

Elle a glissé quelque chose dans ma paume. J'ai baissé les yeux pour voir un téléphone portable d'un rose brillant et elle a fixé les yeux sur moi. J'ai glissé l'appareil dans ma poche et nous avons partagé un moment de compréhension. Même si nous devions lâcher prise les uns les autres, lâcher notre amitié, ce n'était pas la fin. Bien que nous étions déchirées d'être séparées ce soir, au moins c'était par les choix que _nous _avions pris. Cette fois, nous ne permettrions pas à Edward de rompre tous les liens entre nous.

'' - Je leur ai dit ce que tu avais décidé. '' a-t-elle dit doucement en essayant de nous donner l'illusion d'avoir de l'intimité. '' - Ils savent ce qui va se passer et ils savent que tu ne veux pas en faire tout un plat. '' Alice m'a libérée pour aller se tenir à côté d'Edward près du mur. Il était immobile comme une statue, sans réellement regarder quoi que ce soit.

Mes yeux ont parcouru la pièce, cherchant du regard le reste de la famille que j'avais construite pour moi ici. Le mobilier était recouvert de draps blancs, sauf les canapés actuellement occupés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais pensé que tout serait exactement pareil que la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici. Cela avait seulement l'air d'être délaissé, à l'abandon. Les vampires dans la pièce étaient une anomalie.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis dans la causeuse, et Esmé le tenait tellement fort que sa chemise n'était pas loin d'être déchirée. Emmett et Rose se tenaient derrière eux, semblant fâchés et plein de remords. J'ai souri doucement à chacun d'eux en essayant de cacher à quel point cela me tuait.

'' - Je suis désolée que cela t'arrive encore une fois. '' A déclaré Rosalie, réussissant à paraître à la fois sincère et indifférente. Elle s'est rapprochée de moi avec Emmett et m'a regardée dans les yeux. Elle a saisi le téléphone dans ma poche et a pressé quelques boutons avant de le rendre.

'' - Nos nouveaux numéros à Emmett et à moi. Juste... si tu veux parler... '' je l'ai interrompue avec une étreinte féroce. Elle a été surprise, mais a simplement sombré dans l'étreinte, me tenant fermement un moment avant de lâcher prise. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'ait offert quoi que ce soit et encore moins le moyen de garder Emmett dans ma vie. Je me sentais ridicule de devenir émotive pour de simples numéros de téléphone, mais j'avais été plus proche d'Emmett et Alice. J'avais eu envie de leur présence presque autant que de celle d'Edward au cours des derniers mois, et cela allait être pire cette fois.

'' - Putain, je le hais pour me forcer à faire cela. Tu vas tellement me manquer ventre d'ours. '' a dit Emmett avec véhémence avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte à sa façon, me soulevant et me balançant en tournant.

'' - Tu vas aussi me manquer, Emmett. '' J'ai souri tristement.

J'étais déterminée à ne pas prolonger cette rupture plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je ne voulais qu'une chance de faire mes adieux à cette partie de ma vie et progresser. J'avais besoin de fermeture, mais je n'étais pas prête à me torturer pour l'obtenir et si je laissais cela se prolonger pendant beaucoup plus longtemps, j'allais atteindre mon point de rupture.

Esmé et Carlisle se sont approchés et chacun m'a embrassée et a chuchoté des mots doux à mon oreille. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire . J'avais pensé à eux comme s'ils étaient mes parents et le sentiment semblait réciproque . Une grande partie de moi souffrait encore de leur abandon. Mon cerveau avait compris qu'ils avaient simplement accepté ce qu'Edward pensait être le mieux pour moi, mais mon cœur me criait que si j'avais pu être meilleure, j'aurais peut-être été suffisante pour eux.

Mon adieu envers eux a été sec et tendu. Je me sentais mal à ce sujet. Esmé avait l'air si écrasée, mais Carlisle donnait l'impression d'avoir peut-être compris. C'était fini avant que je ne m'en rende compte et avec un dernier « je t'aime » ils étaient à la porte, juste des fantômes dans le vent.

Jasper était assis dans le canapé, sa tête dans les mains, des vagues de cheveux blonds répandus sur son visage. Il projetait un peu et il m'a fallu un moment pour identifier son émotion, il ressentait de la honte. Je me suis dirigée vers le canapé et suis restée debout environ vingt centimètres en face de lui. Après un moment, il a levé la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, et j'avais l'impression que s'il avait été capable de pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. '' Sa voix était rauque et ses doigts se sont crispés en poings avant de croiser ses avant-bras dans la chemise isolante verte foncé à manches longues qu'il portait. Son regard s'est déplacé sur le sol alors qu'il murmurait : '' - Je suis tellement désolé, putain. ''

Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai vu Alice poser la main sur la poitrine d'Edward pour le retenir contre le mur derrière lui alors que je passais mes bras autour des épaules de Jasper et que je l'étreignais étroitement.

'' - Je sais et je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. '' Les bras de Jasper se sont enroulés autour de moi pendant un moment en serrant légèrement avant qu'il ne soit arraché à mon étreinte.

'' - Edward, arrête ! '' a crié Alice à Edward alors qu'il se plaçait en face d'un Jasper visiblement furieux. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour se contrôler et se détendre de sa position, mais pendant ces quelques secondes, il avait ressemblé plus à un animal qu'à un homme. La mort et la destruction brillaient dans son visage et j'ai pris conscience avec horreur que si j'avais vu Jasper chasser, je n'avais jamais vu son monstre.

'' - Tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. Nous partons ce soir. Bella voulait seulement dire au revoir. '' a dit Edward fermement en réponse à quelque chose qu'Alice avait pensé. '' - Maintenant que nous en avons terminé ici, je vais la ramener chez elle. ''

J'ai regardé autour de la pièce presque vide, d'autres larmes débordant sous mes paupières. Je savais que cela ferait mal, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de vingt minutes et c'était déjà terminé. Les places vides que Carlisle et Esmé avaient laissées sur la causeuse me narguaient. Ils avaient à nouveau disparu et même si cette fois, j'aurais pu les arrêter, j'aurais pu les garder avec moi, la vérité de l'affaire, c'est qu'ils m'avaient laissé. J'avais presque espéré un combat, une demande pour passer plus de temps ensemble avant que les portes ne se ferment définitivement, mais ma détermination silencieuse de voir tout se passer rapidement et en douceur avait été accueilli sans aucune opposition. Était-ce si facile de me laisser derrière eux ?

Quelque chose a traversé le visage de Jasper à cet instant, et le torrent d'émotions qu'il m'a envoyées était trop brouillé pour que je les identifie correctement... mais il y avait de l'amour en eux, le même amour familial et profond que j'avais toujours eu dans mon cœur pour chacun d'eux et je lui ai envoyé un petit sourire désabusé.

'' - Non. '' A grogné Edward et j'ai déplacé mon regard pour le voir diriger un regard meurtrier à Jasper. '' - Tu ne peux _pas_. ''

La bagarre a éclaté trop rapidement pour voir ce qui s'était passé. J'ai vu Jasper s'avancer brusquement et j'ai cligné des yeux pour voir Jasper tenir Edward par la gorge contre le mur, un grondement terrifiant sortant de sa poitrine.

'' - Ne suppose pas que tu peux me dire ce que je vais ou ne vais pas faire, Edward. Je ne vais pas te suivre cette fois. Je t'ai dit dès le début que ce n'était pas la solution. Je t'ai dit que nous avions besoin de chasser cette salope de Victoria et la descendre, mais tu n'écoutes _jamais_. '' il a ponctué le dernier mot en le poussant violemment plus loin dans le mur. Son autre main avait le bras d'Edward épinglé au mur et il était positivement magnifique dans sa fureur.

Sa posture était rigide et autoritaire, un jean recouvrait des jambes bien plantées et ses épaules étaient larges. Les muscles de ses bras agitaient suffisamment le tissu de sa chemise pour me dire qu'il était dans une forme fantastique. Chaque chose que j'ai pu constater sur son comportement a crié détermination.

'' - Elle ne mérite pas d'être laissée pour compte, d'être laissée seule pour faire face à un vampire cherchant vengeance et à présent ces putains de _Volturi_ la veulent aussi. Tu veux la laisser sans protection de nouveau ? Non, je ne le ferais pas. '' A grogné Jasper à travers sa mâchoire crispée, pulvérisant une légère brume de venin sur Edward.

Je suis restée abasourdie et ma première pensée a été que je n'avais jamais entendu autant de mot sortir de la bouche de Jasper. Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, à un certain niveau du moins, mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était parce que j'étais l'amie d'Alice. Elle était le seul lien entre nous et il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait me voir comme autre chose. Alice avait accepté le point de vue d'Edward sur la question, alors qu'est-ce qui motivait Jasper ?

Je voulais éteindre la flamme de l'espoir qui montait en moi en pensant que peut-être il allait rester, peut-être que la résistance de Jasper ferait entendre raison à Edward. Je pourrais peut-être les garder dans ma vie d'une manière tangible au lieu de passer des appels téléphoniques et des courriels qui ne manqueraient pas de diminuer au fil du temps et, alors que mon cerveau savait que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me choisissent comme cela, mon cœur l_'a espéré_.

'' - Je vais aller avec lui, Jasper. Si c'est ce que tu dois faire alors je pense qu'il est temps que nous soyons confrontés à l'inévitable. '' a dit calmement Alice, et même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire, je savais que ce n'était pas bon.

Ils ont partagé un long regard, un million de mots sont passés entre eux silencieusement alors qu'ils ignoraient Edward qui se débattait et démolissait le mur.

'' - Je suis désolée, cela devait finir comme cela, mais c'est une bonne voie pour toi. '' a-t-elle dit en déposant un baiser sur le creux de son épaule avant de se tourner vers moi.

'' - Rappelle-toi que je t'aime, que tu es ma sœur et que rien ne pourra changer cela. Il n'y a pas une seule décision que tu feras qui pourra me faire sentir différemment. '' a-t-elle dit avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte, un autre « je t'aime » a flotté dans l'air derrière elle.

J'étais nauséeuse. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Je me sentais sur le point de m'évanouir, absolument dégoûtée de moi-même pour m'être mise entre eux en quelque sorte. Je voulais lui crier d'attendre, d'insister pour que Jasper abandonne sa croisade pour s'assurer que je ne reste pas seule, mais j'étais trop occupée à essayer de ne pas m'étouffer avec la bile qui était montée dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais rien faire de bien. J'étais venue ici pour dire au revoir et obtenir une fermeture et au lieu de cela, j'avais séparé Alice et Jasper en quelques_ minutes_. C'était horrible. C'était exactement comme toutes les autres conversations que j'avais vues entre eux, de courtes déclarations et de longs regards significatifs, seulement cela ne pouvait pas être la fin pour eux.

'' - Non, non, non . '' me suis-je entendue dire alors que je tombais à genoux. '' - C'est une erreur. Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé se produire. ''

L'air était très animé avec des mots trop rapides et silencieux pour que je les entende. Je ne pouvais pas extrapoler quoi que soit à propos de la conversation réelle, mais d'après les regards sur le visage de Jasper et d'Edward, ils se disputaient. Les mots indéchiffrables résonnaient dans mes oreilles et au bout de quelques secondes, un grognement l'interrompait ou la lutte augmentait. Jasper a semblé prendre le dessus quand les yeux d'Edward se sont focalisés sur le sol, puis il n'est plus resté que le silence.

Jasper a laissé Edward descendre et a pris un peu de recul par prudence, pour se tenir au milieu de nous. Nous avons verrouillé nos yeux l'un sur l'autre un moment et j'ai pu voir le désir et la douleur traverser son visage.

'' - Es-tu sûre à ce sujet, Bella ? Nous pourrions... nous pourrions recommencer, nous pourrions tous être de nouveau une famille. '' a-t-il dit d'un regard intense. J'imaginais que c'était ce qu'Éve avait dû ressentir quand le serpent lui avait offert la pomme.

J'étais déchirée entre le désir intense du tableau qu'il peignait et la fureur absolue qu'il utilise sa famille de cette façon, comme une monnaie d'échange pour me forcer à revenir à lui.

'' - J'en suis sûre, Edward. '' J'ai mis autant de force que j'ai pu dans mes paroles, luttant pour me remettre sur mes pieds. '' - C'est fini. ''

Il a hoché la tête et Jasper a fait quelques pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de moi. Avec un dernier regard, il est sorti de la maison et est sorti de ma vie pour de bon.

Il était parti, Alice avait disparu et j'ai senti mes paupières se fermer et mes poings se crisper. J'ai attendu que l'atroce douleur revienne, mais la seule chose que je ressentais était le dégoût pour moi-même et pour mon besoin égoïste de regarder chacun des Cullen dans les yeux avant qu'ils ne sortent de ma vie pour de bon. Ma présence n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un fléau dans leur existence et mon départ était la même chose.

J'ai été aveuglée par la conscience de soi qui est venue avec la réalisation qu'Edward et moi ne pourrions jamais raviver ce que nous avions eu. J'avais été déterminée à terminer les choses à mes conditions cette fois, d'avoir le choix en la matière. Je voulais en finir tout de suite avant de perdre encore plus de moi. J'avais fait la bonne chose pour moi, mais à quel prix ?

Jasper se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, regardant la porte du patio toujours ouverte et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi coupable de toute ma vie alors que je le regardais contempler la porte par laquelle sa femme l'avait quitté. Je n'arrivais même pas à reconstituer comment cela s'était passé, de quelle façon cette nuit avait passé de moi me battant pour moi-même et décider de mon propre avenir en Jasper perdant Alice.

'' - Tout est de ma faute. '' lui ai-je dit alors qu'une autre vague de larmes coulaient sur mes joues. '' - Tu peux encore les rattraper, tu devrais y aller. Ils sont ta famille... ''

Il a soupiré avant de se tourner pour me regarder, d'un air féroce et déterminé.

'' - Je t'ai dit auparavant que tu le vaux bien. Un de ces jours, peut-être bien que tu me croiras. '' Il a pris une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. '' - Je n'étais là que pour Alice et elle et moi étions déjà à la croisée des chemins bien longtemps avant que tu n'arrives. La seule chose que tu as faite a été de tomber amoureuse et personne ne peut te blâmer pour cela. ''

'' - Mais elle est ta femme ! Ta compagne. Comment peux-tu rester ici et la laisser te quitter ? '' J'étais au bord de l'hystérie, j'avais toujours cru que les vampires ne trouvaient l'amour qu'une seule fois et que c'était pour l'éternité. La désinvolture de Jasper envers sa relation me coupait trop profondément et soulevait trop de doutes dans mon esprit quant à la relation que j'avais partagée avec Edward.

Il prétendait m'aimer, m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, mais aussi sûr que Jasper était debout seul ici, Edward m'avait laissée dans les bois. Au début, j'avais pensé qu'il _ne m'aimait tout simplement pas, _mais à présent je pensais que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Edward m'avait aimée, mais d'une manière tordue et juvénile, et j'avais été en mesure de l'accepter, je ne l'aimais pas exactement de la façon dont je le pensais, mais aujourd'hui, Alice venait de le quitter et Jasper ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. Où était l'éternité dont parlait toujours Edward ?

'' - Je te promets que je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, mais pour l'instant apprends simplement que bien qu'Alice ait été ma femme, nous n'avons jamais été accouplés. L'éternité est un temps trop long pour le passer seul, Bella. '' a-t-il dit avant de se diriger vers moi. '' - Il se fait tard, Charlie va s'inquiéter si tu n'es pas à la maison quand il va se réveiller. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, sachant qu'il avait raison. J'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison. J'avais besoin de dormir pendant un siècle. Peut-être que quand je vais me réveiller, tout cela n'aura simplement été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

'' - Je sais que tu dois toujours avoir peur de moi, mais mon contrôle est bien meilleur maintenant. Je n'ai pas de voiture, mais je peux te porter jusqu'à ta maison si tu veux. Je vais retenir mon souffle pendant tout le trajet. Je te promets que je ne te blesserais pas. '' a-t-il dit prudemment. J'ai pensé qu'il essayait de se rassurer sans utiliser son don pour me forcer à être à l'aise avec l'idée.

'' - J'ai confiance en toi. '' ai-je dit et je me suis jetée dans ses bras en me jurant que ce serait la dernière fois que je verserais des larmes pour Edward Cullen. C'était la dernière fois que je lui permettrais de me faire du mal, et ma détermination m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux. Je voulais m'éloigner de tout ça et j'espérais devenir plus forte grâce à cela.

Jasper a reculé en me regardant avec perplexité.

'' - Quel est le problème ? '' ai-je demandé. Ses yeux étaient encore clairs, donc je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrait, mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû le surprendre comme cela. J'ai pris un peu de recul, laissant tomber mes bras à mes côtés.

Il a secoué la tête et l'admiration a été perceptible dans son ton. '' - Tu as réellement confiance en moi, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Je l'ai toujours fait. '' Ai-je répondu honnêtement. Depuis qu'il avait fui à Phœnix avec Alice et moi et avait mis sa vie dans la balance pour moi, je lui faisais implicitement confiance. Même après la catastrophe qu'avait été mon anniversaire, je savais qu'il n'allait jamais me faire intentionnellement du mal. J'ai ressenti un sentiment de gratitude me recouvrir et je lui ai souri quand j'ai réalisé que c'était sa façon de me remercier.

'' - Rentrons à la maison. Demain, nous aurons besoin de trouver un plan. ''

Courir avec Jasper n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont courait Edward. Edward était fluide, élégant et plus rapide que je ne pouvais l'admettre. Jasper était la _puissance_. Ses cheveux giflaient mon visage pendant notre voyage et il tenait mes jambes un peu trop serrées. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou et je pouvais sentir ses tendons forcer sur mes avant-bras alors que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol meuble, se poussant lui-même plus fort, plus vite. Nous traversions les bois dans un flou et je n'aurais pas été capable de dire si oui ou non, il était plus rapide qu'Edward. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que se trouver sur le dos de Jasper était exaltant et complètement terrifiant à la fois.

Son rythme n'a pas ralenti quand nous nous sommes approchés de ma maison, au lieu de cela, il a sauté en arrivant dans la cour et a grimpé directement, traversant ma fenêtre ouverte et atterrissant calmement avec un bruit sourd d'une certaine manière. Il m'a fallu une bonne minute avant que je sois capable de descendre de son dos. J'ai essayé de résister, mais mes jambes étaient trop faibles et je me suis retrouvée étendue sur mon lit.

'' - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant... est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? '' Jasper vérifiait mon corps de loin, recherchant s'il m'avait endommagée.

'' - Je vais bien... seulement... '' J'ai poussé un soupir tremblant. '' - Peut-être un peu... moins... la prochaine fois, d'accord ? ''

Jasper a ricané et s'est retourné pour partir, à cet instant, tout le poids de ce qui c'était passé s'est abattu sur moi. Les Cullen étaient tous partis sauf un. Les loups me détestaient probablement maintenant. Victoria était toujours là, quelque part pour me chasser et très bientôt, les Volturi allaient vouloir savoir si j'avais été changée. Qu'allais-je faire ? Même si je réussissais à me sortir du pétrin avec Victoria, je ne pouvais pas laisser les Volturi venir ici, toute la ville était en danger. Charlie... J'allais devoir le quitter d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper cette fois.

La perspective de ma mort imminente pesait sur ma poitrine. Mes poumons n'arrivaient pas à prendre assez d'air à l'intérieur et je ne savais pas que c'était parce que j'étais en hyperventilation jusqu'à ce que je sente Jasper me tirer dans une position assise et poser ses mains sur mes joues, le calme a traversé ses mains pour se répandre dans mon corps.

'' - Respire. '' a-t-il ordonné en prenant lui-même une grande respiration avant de la laisser sortir. '' - Respire, Bella. ''

'' - Ils sont tous partis. Ils sont réellement partis. Et Victoria est toujours là et maintenant les Volturi... oh, mon Dieu... je ne veux pas mourir. '' ai-je balbutié alors que je me recroquevillais en boule et enveloppais mes bras autour de mes cuisses. Si Victoria ne me prenait pas, les Volturi le feraient, il n'y avait pas moyen d'en sortir. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre de respirations assez profondes, je haletais et suffoquais en essayant de prendre de l'air dans mes poumons qui ne voulaient pas coopérer tandis que Jasper se tenait à mes côtés, un peu penché vers moi pour essayer de me noyer dans le calme et la paix.

'' - Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Je t'ai dit que demain nous allions trouver un plan et nous allons en trouver un. '' a-t-il dit d'un ton apaisant. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes joues et il a levé doucement ma tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi, mais tu peux être sûre que je peux te protéger contre les Volturi. Cette salope de Victoria est ma principale préoccupation, mais cela va être une partie de plaisir. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu as réellement fait fort cette fois-ci, mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est sans espoir. ''

'' - Les loups l'ont poursuivie pendant des mois, Jasper. _Des mois, _et il y en a cinq, je les ai vus au travail, ils ont tué Laurent. S'ils ne peuvent pas l'attraper, comment le pourrais-tu ? '' Ma panique s'était transformée en simple terreur et j'ai été en mesure d'exprimer mes pires craintes. '' - Elle a réussi à s'enfuir loin d'eux tant de fois... ''

'' - Crois-tu vraiment que cinq loups garous adolescents sont de force égale contre moi ? J'ai vécu plus de cent soixante années, tes chiots sont des amateurs. ''

Jasper était si vieux ? Un déclic s'est fait dans mon esprit, et un morceau du puzzle qu'était Jasper Hale s'est mis en place.

'' - La guerre civile ? Tu étais un soldat. '' Je savais que c'était vrai.

'' - Oui, et même comme un humain j'aurais géré les chiens. ''

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Il était réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'était pas seulement la puissance brute et la destruction mises en bouteille dans un bel homme, il était également fait de stratégie et de discipline. Nous n'allions pas nous battre en aveugle, il n'allait pas courir après Victoria tête baissée. J'ai repensé à quoi il avait ressemblé dans le studio de ballet quand il avait déchiré James en morceaux, et dans sa maison un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il tenait Edward par le cou. Edward avait toujours appelé son côté vampire son monstre, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que si Edward avait un monstre, alors Jasper devait avoir un démon en lui. Peut-être que nous pourrions passer à travers cela.

'' - Je vais aller courir autour d'un périmètre. Voir qui a été dans les alentours et jusqu'où ils se sont approchés. '' a-t-il dit alors qu'il se tenait debout. '' - Je serais proche, si tu as besoin de moi, pousse juste un cri. ''

Et il était parti. '' - Merci. '' ai-je dit à ma fenêtre vide. Mes rideaux flottaient dans la brise légère et j'ai fermé les yeux en essayant de gagner un semblant de contrôle, une perspective... quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour calmer la peur et la culpabilité qui faisaient rage en moi.

Peu importait ce qu'avait dit Jasper, peu importait la facilité avec laquelle il avait rejeté la question, le fait demeurait, je l'avais arraché à sa vie et maintenant il était en danger à cause de moi. Si j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de penser à toutes les personnes impliquées avant de dire à Edward que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, avant d'exiger qu'il m'emmène voir la famille pour faire des adieux attendus depuis longtemps, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Jasper serait toujours avec Alice et il ne serait pas en train de chasser seul la femme qui hantait mes rêves.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi égoïste que je l'ai fait ce soir-là, parce que ce que j'aurais dû faire, c'était de renvoyer Jasper. Trouver un moyen de le faire retourner dans sa famille afin qu'il puisse être heureux et en sécurité. Au lieu de cela, je l'ai laissé rester ici avec moi, avec l'idée erronée que je ne méritais pas ce qui m'arrivait, que ce n'était pas, d'une certaine façon, une revanche cosmique qui me remboursait pour toutes les vies que j'avais gâchées depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks.

Je me suis recroquevillée au milieu de mon lit, prenant seulement la peine de me recouvrir de mes couvertures parce que je ne pouvais pas trouver le courage de me lever pour fermer la fenêtre et me protéger du vent frisquet. J'aurais dû lui dire de partir... et je me sentais ignoble d'être si heureuse qu'il soit resté.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

'' - Tu es punie. '' furent les premiers mots de Charlie, me jetant à peine un regard par-dessus son café et son journal alors que je descendais les escaliers le lendemain matin.

'' - Je sais, pour combien de temps ? '' ai-je demandé, encore une fois résignée à mon sort.

Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était juste, mais il y avait des circonstances atténuantes que je ne pouvais pas expliquer à Charlie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais dû trouver une meilleure façon de m'y prendre. J'aurais dû l'appeler de la voiture, lui dire que j'allais bien. J'avais été trop centrée sur la manière de retrouver Edward et de le sauver. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que j'avais pensé que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de parler réellement avec Charlie en prenant le téléphone au lieu de laisser une note sur la table de la cuisine et de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

'' - Pour toujours. '' A grommelé Charlie en se levant et en jetant le reste de son café dans l'évier. '' - Quand je rentrerais ce soir, je m'attends à une explication et cette fois... cette fois, il n'y aura pas de demi-vérité et de faux-fuyants. '' Il essayait d'être gentil à ce sujet, mais je pouvais entendre la menace sous-jacente dans ses paroles.

Évidemment, je n'avais pas fait suffisamment confiance à Charlie quand il s'agissait de ses talents de détective. J'allais devoir trouver quelque chose à lui dire qui soit assez proche de la vérité pour qu'il ne remarque pas les parties que je passais sous silence.

Je n'avais pas besoin de cela en ce moment, j'avais assez de choses qui me trottaient dans la tête sans avoir besoin de me soucier également de cela. Toute la gravité de ma situation avait continué à peser sur moi après le départ de Jasper la nuit dernière et j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de me réconcilier avec les différents aspects de celle-ci. Je souffrais encore de la trahison d'Edward, du second départ de ma famille de substitution et de la responsabilité que j'avais dans la destruction de la relation entre Jasper et Alice. Il y avait aussi les questions de Victoria et sa vendetta contre moi, les Volturi et leur menace.

J'ai rassemblé mes livres de cours et me suis dirigée vers mon camion, déterminée à mettre mes soucis de côté pour que je puisse traverser la journée. Je savais que je n'étais pas loin de l'effondrement, que je ne pouvais pas tout garder en bouteille à l'intérieur de moi à tout jamais, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser sortir tout cela et le cracher au lycée. J'avais l'impression d'être une pointe de lecture sautillant sur un électrophone pendant que je conduisais, les pensées se déclenchant en une succession rapide, Edward, Alice et Jasper, Victoria, les Volturi, avant que tout ne recommence de nouveau.

C'était comme si le monde entier se pressait en moi et j'ai dû m'arrêter quelques minutes pour essayer de tout trier à la fois. Jasper avait promis de m'aider, il avait tout sacrifié pour rester ici et me protéger. S'il y avait une chose dont je pouvais être certaine en ce monde, c'est que je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, c'était le seul espoir que j'avais de passer au travers chaque jour.

Je suis de nouveau entrée dans la circulation et finalement je me suis dirigée vers le lycée de Forks.

Les étudiants grouillaient dans le parking, riant et bavardant, complètement inconscients du danger qui les entourait. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était tapis là-bas dans le noir et j'aurais aimé être l'un d'eux à nouveau. Il y avait un temps pas si lointain où les vampires et les loups-garous étaient tout simplement des légendes et des mythes. J'avais été heureuse d'être dans l'ignorance et je n'étais pas certaine que le prix que j'avais payé pour cette connaissance valait le bref intermède de bonheur qu'il m'avait apporté.

Personne ne m'a parlé pendant que je traversais le parking pour me diriger vers ma première classe. Ma dernière disparition semblait m'avoir donné le statut de paria et j'avais l'impression que j'étais désormais indigne de l'attention de la plupart de mes camarades de classe. Angela a été la seule à m'offrir de petits sourires, Mike et Jessica faisaient comme si je n'existais pas. Même mes professeurs savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire appel à moi. J'étais heureuse d'être ignorée, cela me donnait plus de temps pour essayer de trouver une solution à mes problèmes.

J'ai pensé que je pourrais dire à Charlie principalement la vérité, je pourrais dire que Rosalie était inquiète et avait appelé Alice. Que nous étions parties si brusquement parce que nous avions peur qu'Edward ne se fasse du mal. Ce qui était effectivement la vérité, j'aimerais simplement mettre de côté le lieu et le pourquoi... et mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne demandera pas. Ce serait assez facile d'expliquer leur absence, la famille n'était venue que pour me ramener à la maison. Le cas de Jasper était plus délicat, je ne savais pas comment dire à Charlie qu'il était resté derrière.

Les deuxième et troisième heures ont été consacrées presque exclusivement à Victoria, peu importait le degré de confiance que Jasper avait, j'avais le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle serait un problème. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Jasper avait raison, qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'elle facilement. Pour les Volturi, la solution était simple, je ne voulais plus de cela. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille si j'étais transformée, mais quel était l'intérêt de vivre éternellement pour l'instant ? J'avais adoré les Cullen, ils étaient une famille pour moi, mais comme l'avait dit Jasper, l'éternité est un temps trop long pour le passer seule et je n'avais pas envie de courir vers eux avec la queue entre les jambes. Ils avaient fait leur choix comme j'avais fait le mien.

J'ai réfléchi à l'accord que j'avais passé avec les Volturi pour le reste de la journée. Les seules solutions auxquelles je pouvais penser étaient de courir ou de me rendre, de toute façon je finirais seule.

Je suis rentrée à la maison en conduisant sur pilote automatique, tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'ai sursauté quand je me suis garée dans l'allée et que j'ai vu Jasper assis sur les marches du porche. Je m'étais à moitié attendue à ce qu'il passe son temps à courir à travers les bois pour chasser Victoria. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvée, j'étais sûre qu'il allait retourner à sa famille, retourner à Alice. Le plus tôt il atteindrait son but, le plus tôt il pourrait revenir à sa vie.

La première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'est comment il était habillé. J'étais habituée à un Jasper portant des chemises à col boutonné et des pantalons à pinces. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de rendre ses vêtements moins élégants, il ouvrait fréquemment les manches, les premiers boutons de sa chemise, révélant le haut d'un T-shirt en dessous. Il ne rentrait jamais sa chemise. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quand j'avais remarqué ses habitudes vestimentaires, mais c'était difficile de ne pas voir les différences aujourd'hui.

Le jean de Jasper était vieux et usé, et il avait également l'air très confortable. Au lieu d'une chemise à boutons, il portait un T-shirt gris foncé à manches longues Harley. Mes yeux ont parcouru la longueur de son corps en photographiant tout cela. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était ses bottes. Elles avaient toujours eu l'air un peu ridicule, mais maintenant, elles s'accordaient parfaitement. Il avait l'air bien et je me suis sentie légèrement plus à l'aise avec lui maintenant qu'il portait quelque chose que je pourrais trouver dans ma propre penderie au lieu des vêtements de créateurs habituels que portaient les Cullen et qui m'avaient toujours donné l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

'' - Des nouvelles ? '' ai-je demandé en sortant de mon camion pour me diriger vers l'entrée.

'' - Les bois étaient clairs de vampires en tout cas. Nous devons parler de la façon dont nous allons procéder. '' a-t-il dit en se levant pour me suivre dans la maison.

J'ai jeté mon sac sur la table et me suis assise en désignant la chaise en face de moi.

'' - Il faut que je parle aux loups. '' a déclaré Jasper en prenant un siège.

Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu dire quelque chose qui m'aurait plus choquée. Jasper voulait parler avec la meute ?

'' - Pourquoi ? '' J'ai essayé de le demander d'un ton neutre, mais ma voix trahissait ma nervosité. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de le cacher à un empathe de toute façon.

Jasper n'a pas mentionné ma réticence, à la place il a simplement répondu : '' - Tu es amie avec eux, non ? Ils te protègent donc il doit y avoir un lien entre vous. Nous avons besoin de comprendre comment travailler ensemble... et peu importe à quel point l'idée peut être désagréable. '' a-t-il ponctué son explication avec une expression légèrement dégoûtée.

Ma première pensée a été de lui dire d'aller au diable, mais dernièrement, mes réactions instinctives n'avaient fait que poser plus de problèmes. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et me suis mise à considérer mes options.

Je ne voulais réellement pas mettre la meute en danger. Ils avaient déjà tant fait pour moi et en leur permettant de rester impliqués, j'étais sûre de les amener au cœur de mon autre problème de vampires. J'ai aussi dû admettre que, peu importait ce que j'avais dit, peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, ils étaient déterminés à abattre Victoria, et si c'était le cas, ce serait plus sûr pour eux de travailler avec Jasper. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils seraient disposés à le faire. Ils haïssaient les vampires, non seulement par principe, mais également par instinct, et leur animosité envers les Cullens était profonde.

'' - Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Jasper. Même s'ils sont prêts à te rencontrer, je doute qu'ils vont vouloir m'aider maintenant. '' Jacob était sûrement furieux contre moi pour m'être enfuie pour sauver Edward.

'' - Je vais être honnête avec toi, si tu ne les appelles pas, je vais courir le long de la frontière jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Je pense simplement qu'ils seraient plus réceptifs si on les appelait. '' a déclaré Jasper.

Cela allait prendre du temps pour m'habituer à lui, il ne semblait pas édulcorer les choses, mais c'était une qualité qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je m'étais tellement habituée à être choyée et dirigée en permanence, que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui disait les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Il y avait également de la vérité dans son évaluation. S'il devait les attirer pour avoir une réunion, ils seraient hostiles, à fleur de peau. Peut-être que si nous les appelions pour avoir une réunion avec eux, il y aurait une chance qu'ils nous écoutent.

J'ai cédé. '' - Bon, je vais appeler Jacob. '' Ils méritaient au moins de savoir ce qui se passait.

J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de changer de sujet et j'ai demandé : '' - Qu'as-tu dit à Edward la nuit dernière ? Comment as-tu réussi à le faire partir aussi facilement ? '' C'était encore une chose qui m'avait tourmentée toute la journée. Edward était têtu et avait bêtement pensé qu'il savait ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde et j'avais été perplexe quand Jasper avait réussi à vaincre ses objections aussi facilement.

'' - Je lui ai tout simplement rappelé le fait que s'il devait essayer de me forcer à faire quelque chose, il allait sûrement finir par lui manquer quelques membres. '' a déclaré Jasper avec un sourire narquois. '' - Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, il suffisait simplement de le lui faire comprendre. ''

Je savais qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire, mais je ne voulais pas le pousser.

'' - Charlie veut une explication sur le pourquoi de ma disparition pendant trois jours. J'ai pensé que je pourrais surtout lui dire la vérité... mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour expliquer pourquoi tu es toujours là. ''

'' - Je pense que tu pourrais également lui dire la vérité à ce sujet, qu'Alice et moi nous sommes séparés. Tu pourrais tourner cela de façon à ce que j'ai un peu plus de chagrin, lui dire que je ne pouvais pas supporter de regarder son visage chaque jour et que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre. '' a-t-il dit en soupirant de façon spectaculaire.

'' - Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi cavalier avec la destruction de ton mariage. '' ai-je craqué. Ils étaient censés être amoureux, comment pouvait-il tout simplement ne pas s'en soucier ?

Jasper m'a évaluée pendant un moment avant de dire : '' - Je vais t'expliquer, mais je pense que cela pourrait être quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre. ''

Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai seulement continué à le fusiller du regard. Il était assis ici, dans ma cuisine, faisant comme si nous avions toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Faisant comme si sa femme ne l'avait pas quitté. C'était exactement de cette façon que je craignais que le reste de la famille ne se comportât en ce moment. Assis dans leur salon, pas du tout affectés par l'imbécile de fille humaine qu'ils avaient rencontrée à Washington.

Jasper a pris mon silence pour une acceptation et a légèrement hoché la tête avant de commencer son explication.

'' - Pour un vampire, tout est plus intense que pour un être humain. Les sons, les odeurs, les sentiments, tout cela augmente de manière exponentielle. Quand nous avons soif, nous sommes affamés, quand nous nous battons, c'est la guerre, et quand on aime... '' Il s'est arrêté un instant avant de s'adosser sur la chaise et levant son regard vers le plafond. Sa voix avait un léger accent en elle que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Il me semblait vaguement familier, comme quelque chose que j'avais entendue lorsque je vivais à Phœnix.

'' - Tu dois comprendre que pour un vampire, trouver un partenaire est primordiale, instinctif même. J'ai vu des vampires regarder l'autre et ne plus jamais se quitter. Ce n'est pas toujours un amour romantique dès le départ, parfois il se développe à partir de quelque chose d'autre... mais le lien est toujours puissant et indestructible. J'ai vu également la tragédie qui en découle quand on perd son compagnon. Quand nous nous accouplons, nous marchons main dans la main, nous aimons cette personne avec tout ce que nous avons, pour l'éternité. Pas même la mort ne peut séparer des compagnons. C'est pourquoi Victoria est si diablement déterminée à te tuer. Elle estime que tu es responsable de la mort de James. Ils étaient accouplés et elle ne peut pas le laisser aller. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas nier que j'aimais Alice, j'ai passé soixante ans avec elle à mes côtés... mais il y en a eu d'autres avant elle et il y en aura d'autres maintenant qu'elle est partie. Pour nous, une compagne signifie davantage qu'une épouse. Un compagnon est comme la gravité, comme l'attraction de la lune contre les marées... un compagnon est comme des battements de cœur perdus dans l'autre corps. '' a conclu Jasper et je savais au-delà de toute logique qu'il m'avait dit la vérité quand il avait dit qu'Alice n'était pas sa compagne.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un détachement mesuré et j'ai eu l'impression que sa perspicacité sur cette question était surtout due à son don. Il avait ressenti ce que c'était que d'être accouplé sans avoir réellement quelqu'un à aimer de cette façon. L'idée qu'il fasse l'expérience d'un amour aussi puissant sans que ce ne soit jamais lui... a dû être terrible.

J'ai sorti un souffle fragile que je n'avais pas su que je retenais et j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être compris.

'' - Edward n'aurait pas pu me quitter. Il n'aurait pas pu partir s'il s'était senti de cette façon pour moi... ''

Jasper m'a souri tristement avant de répondre : '' - Non, il serait mort avant. ''

Je me suis mordue la lèvre et j'ai réfléchi à ce que serait ma prochaine question. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais savoir et autant dont nous avions besoin de parler tous les deux pour nous assurer d'en sortir vivant... mais finalement, la seule chose que j'ai fini par demander a été : '' - Le savais-tu ? Quand tu l'as ressenti ? Savais-tu qu'il ne m'aimait pas de cette façon-là ? ''

La réponse de Jasper a été rapide, il s'était attendu à ce que je lui demande. '' - Oui, je le savais. '' a-t-il répondu, d'un ton grave. '' - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible pour un vampire d'être réellement accouplé avec un humain, j'ai donc rejeté cette ligne de pensée. J'ai pensé qu'il allait céder, te changer et qu'ensuite les choses seraient différentes. J'aurais probablement dû dire quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à moi d'intervenir. ''

Les pieds avant de ma chaise ont rencontré le sol avec un bruit sourd, alors qu'il se penchait et pressait une de ses mains sur les miennes. '' - Mais je sais ce que tu ressentais pour lui avant. C'était ce genre d'amour pour lequel les humains se battent toute leur vie pour espérer le découvrir, et ne doute pas qu'il se souciait beaucoup de toi. Je ne néglige pas la force de tes sentiments et tu dois réaliser que cela était une des choses les plus merveilleuses et les plus pures dont tu pouvais faire l'expérience, mais il y avait plus d'amour de ton côté que du sien. ''

Ses paroles ont été comme une gifle au visage. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait voulu être aussi dur, mais la façon dont il avait tout posé sur la table pour que je le vois … c'était trop et trop vite. Ma tête tournait avec ce nouveau savoir et je me suis battue pour garder le contenu de mon estomac. J'avais toujours pensé que mes sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts que les siens pour moi, mais je n'avais jamais formulé ces craintes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un se présente et m'arrache mes insécurités de la tête pour me dire franchement que j'avais raison.

Il y avait quelque chose pour lui dans le futur... mais qu'en était-il de moi ? J'aurais peut-être dû écouter Edward au départ. Avoir une relation avec lui, tout en m'apportant les plus beaux jours de ma vie, m'avait également apporté de grandes douleurs et du chagrin. Je savais que j'avais eu raison de le laisser partir, mais maintenant je comprenais que ce n'était pas seulement ce qu'il fallait pour moi, mais pour lui aussi. Sa culpabilité l'aurait forcé à rester avec moi et il était farouchement contre l'idée de me transformer. Il aurait été condamné à vivre une fraction de l'amour dont il était capable avant que tout ne nous explose à la figure. Cela n'aurait seulement que retarder l'inévitable et fait tout empirer.

Jasper était assis tranquillement, me permettant de digérer ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'avais été momentanément en colère contre lui pour avoir fait éclater la bulle que j'avais construite autour de ce que j'avais perçu de ma relation avec Edward, mais finalement, j'ai dû admettre que je préférais la vérité. Cela faisait mal, mais au moins à présent je savais et je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de me demander si j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Je ne voulais plus penser à tout cela, alors je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers le téléphone accroché au mur pour composer le numéro de Jacob avec les doigts tremblants. J'ai tapé nerveusement du pied alors que la ligne sonnait, je n'étais pas certaine que Jacob serait réceptif, il avait été tellement furieux et bouleversé la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

'' - Allo ? '' A répondu Jacob à la quatrième sonnerie d'une voix ensommeillée.

'' - Hé, Jake. '' ai-je répondu, détestant la faiblesse et le doute dans ma voix. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il veuille avoir encore quelque chose à voir avec moi, je ne l'avais pas bien traité et c'était quelque chose que j'avais besoin de me faire pardonner.

'' - Bella ? '' a été la seule réponse que j'ai eue.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai décidé d'en finir au plus vite. ''- J'ai besoin de te parler, peux-tu venir ? '' J'ai retenu mon souffle en attendant s réponse.

'' - Est-ce que la_ sangsue_ est là ? '' a-t-il grogné.

'' - Non, Edward est parti. '' lui ai-je dit en jetant un regard à Jasper juste à temps pour le voir lever un sourcil. J'ai haussé les épaules pour répondre à sa question muette. Qu'étais-je censée dire ? Je ne voulais pas lui cacher le fait qu'il y avait _un_ vampire ici, mais je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas s'il le savait. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il parlait d'Edward, alors j'ai continué de répondre exclusivement à son sujet.

Jacob a poussé un soupir de soulagement avant de dire : '' - J'arrive. '' avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si j'attendais ou redoutais sa réponse et, au lieu de me sentir mieux parce que je voulais une chance d'arranger les choses avec Jacob, je suis devenue anxieuse et j'ai eu peur que mon omission ne fasse plus de dégâts. J'ai reposé le téléphone sur son support avant de me retourner pour regarder Jasper à nouveau.

'' - Il ne va pas du tout aimer cela. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête en accord. '' - Je ne suis pas non plus heureux de cela, mais ma priorité est de te garder en vie, comme cela devrait l'être pour lui aussi. ''

J'ai de nouveau hoché la tête, surtout parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver autre chose à dire. Jasper s'est levé au bout de quelques minutes et est allé vers la porte arrière pour sortir et il a tenu la porte ouverte pour moi. '' - Je pense que ce sera mieux de le rencontrer à l'extérieur. ''

Derrière les nuages, le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, striant le ciel de couleur rouge et gris. J'étais anxieuse et confuse, essayant désespérément de faire taire les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. J'ai essayé très dur de rester concentrée sur la situation avec Jacob mais, alors que je regardais tomber le crépuscule, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Edward et à ce que Jasper m'avait dit aujourd'hui.

Je ne voulais pas laisser ces nouvelles connaissances s'imposer et me forcer à regarder en arrière pour voir ma relation avec Edward sous un jour différent, examiner les événements et nos interactions sans le filtre qui avait précédemment couvert mes yeux... et qui insisterait sur le fait que c'était mon destin. Je me suis immédiatement jurée, là, debout sur mon porche arrière et regardant le coucher du soleil, que je ne le voulais pas.

Je voulais laisser tomber, s'entêter ne m'apporterait rien de bon et de toute façon, c'était maintenant terminé. J'avais besoin d'avancer après tout cela, et le premier pas consistait à faire attention et aider Jasper autant que je le pouvais afin qu'il puisse débarrasser ma vie des menaces qui pesaient dessus. D'une certaine manière, cette résolution m'a fait me sentir plus légère et du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Jasper jeter un regard curieux dans ma direction.

Nous avons attendu pendant près de dix minutes, moi debout sur le porche et Jasper, raide comme un piquet, dans la cour. Je n'avais pas pensé à quoi cela pouvait ressembler jusqu'à ce que Jacob surgisse brusquement de la forêt, vêtu seulement d'un jean coupé qui descendait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Il était furieux.

'' - Je croyais que les suceurs de sang avaient disparu ! Que fait-il ici ? '' Il m'a crié dessus alors qu'il essayait de dépasser Jasper. Jasper s'est déplacé pour rester sur sa route et a grogné avant de lui envoyer du calme en vagues tellement épaisses que je suis pratiquement tombée à genoux.

'' - Il y a une humaine ici, Jasper. Tu ne peux pas l'atténuer un peu ? '' ai-je dit d'un ton mordant alors que je luttais pour rejeter les émotions qui m'oppressaient au lieu de les laisser couler en moi. Jasper n'a rien dit, mais l'émotion artificielle s'est allégée et après un moment, j'ai pu penser correctement de nouveau.

'' - Tu m'as demandé si Edward était là et il ne l'est pas. Ils sont tous partis à l'exception de Jasper. Ils sont partis alors ne t'avise pas de me crier dessus ! '' ai-je crié indignée, même si je savais qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère.

Le calme m'a envahie de nouveau, plus léger cette fois. J'ai foudroyé Jasper du regard et il a haussé les épaules sans vergogne. Jacob a ouvert la bouche, prêt à discuter sur ce point, mais Jasper l'a interrompu avant qu'il n'ait pu même placer un mot.

'' - Je lui ai demandé de t'appeler. Nous devons parler de Victoria et de la menace qu'elle représente pour Bella. '' A-t-il dit de la même voix de commandement qu'il avait utilisée hier soir avec Edward. Il se tenait un peu plus droit pendant qu'il parlait, sa posture le faisant paraître plus grand. J'ai compris que Jasper était habitué à prendre le contrôle de n'importe quelle situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et qu'il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de laisser cette affaire être différente.

'' - Nous pouvons nous occuper de la sangsue à tête rouge. '' A ricané Jacob en s'approchant de Jasper. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trente centimètres de distance et leurs proximités me rendaient anxieuse. Jacob tremblait si fortement qu'il en vibrait pratiquement et je savais qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

'' - Hé bien, on ne peut pas nier que vous ayez fait un excellent travail jusqu'ici. '' lui a craché Jasper. '' - Autant cela me fais mal de l'admettre, je ne peux pas tuer Victoria et assurer la sécurité de Bella seul. Quelqu'un a besoin de garder un œil sur elle pendant que je chasserais la salope. ''

J'avais été sur le point d'intervenir et de désamorcer la situation, mais l'explication laconique de Jasper m'a remplie de fureur. Jasper avait voulu que j'appelle Jacob pour qu'il puisse... quoi ? Mettre en place un calendrier de garde d'enfant ? J'étais furieuse au-delà de tout et j'étais sur le point de le dire quand Jasper s'est tourné vers moi pour me dire : '' - Ne discute pas, tu seras surveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éliminée. Ce n'est pas négociable. ''

'' - Connard. '' ai-je murmuré sous mon souffle. Jasper a souri et m'a envoyé une vague de fierté avant de revenir à sa conversation avec Jacob.

'' - Hé bien ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Je vais en parler à la meute. Nous resterons en contact. '' fut tout ce qu'il a dit avant de marcher en direction de la forêt. Il avait à peine jeté un regard dans ma direction pendant tout l'échange et cela m'a rendue malade.

'' - Jack, attend ! '' lui ai-je crié alors qu'il se retirait.

Il s'est arrêté un instant avant de parler, en me tournant le dos tout le temps. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses cela à nouveau... je... je vais te parler plus tard. ''

Il a rapidement traversé la cour et a disparu dans la forêt avant que je ne puisse lui donner une réponse. Avec optimisme, j'ai espéré qu'il avait seulement besoin de temps pour se calmer et que nous pourrions ensuite travailler sur la réparation de notre amitié endommagée. J'ai eu le mauvais pressentiment qu'aujourd'hui avait fait plus de mal que de bien et j'ai mentalement noté que c'était encore quelque chose pour lequel j'allais devoir travailler pour trouver une façon de me réconcilier avec lui.

'' - Hé bien, à présent que ceci est réglé, aimerais-tu discuter de ce que nous allons faire pour l'autre tempête de merde dans laquelle nous sommes ? '' A demandé Jasper, les bras croisés.

'' - J'aimerais bien, mais je dois commencer à préparer le dîner. '' Les mots n'étaient pas encore sortis de ma bouche que je m'étais retournée pour rentrer dans la maison. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il m'avait entendue. J'ai réalisé un peu tard que cela n'avait aucune importance si je lui avais parlé sèchement ou comment j'avais agi envers lui, il savait déjà que j'étais en colère, et pour une quelconque raison, cela m'a encore plus énervée. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être également à l'abri de son don.

'' - Crois-le ou pas, j'essaye d'être sympathique à l'égard de tes sentiments. '' Jasper parlait d'un ton faussement calme alors qu'il me suivait dans la cuisine. '' - Si tu préfères, je pourrais te laisser entièrement en dehors du coup et appeler les clebs à ton insu ou sans ton consentement. ''

L'emprise fragile que j'avais sur ma colère s'est brisée devant sa menace à peine dissimulée.

'' - Tout d'abord, tu ferais mieux de cesser de te référer à la meute comme des « clebs » ou des « chiots ». Ils étaient là pour moi, ils se sont battus pour moi. Ils ont risqué leur vie pour me protéger lorsque ta famille m'a jetée comme des ordures et ne l'a jamais regretté et tu les traiteras avec le respect qu'ils méritent. '' ai-je sifflé en me tournant pour lui faire face.

'' - Deuxièmement, '' J'ai levé deux doigts, '' - Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester, en fait, je me souviens très bien de t'avoir dit de t'en aller. Tu es peut-être un enfoiré de fils de pute, mais je te jure que si _jamais_ tu... ''

En un clin d'œil, Jasper était en face de moi, m'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Ses mains ont saisi le stratifié de chaque côté de mon corps, me mettant en cage. Il était si grand que mes yeux étaient seulement au niveau de sa gorge et j'ai dû tendre le cou pour le regarder en face.

'' - À présent tu vas m'écouter. Je comprends que tu es contrariée et je dirais même que j'ai une assez bonne compréhension du pourquoi... mais tu as besoin d'accepter le fait qu'il y a une créature là-dehors qui est plus rapide, plus forte et plus mortelle que tu ne peux l'imaginer, qui est déterminée à arracher la chair de tes os. Elle va te déchirer, te tuer de la façon la plus lente et la plus douloureuse qu'elle pourra penser... et ce ne sera qu'_après _avoir fini de jouer avec toi. ''

Un tremblement violent a secoué mon corps à ces mots. Ses yeux se sont fixés sur moi, noir comme la nuit et pour la première fois, je me suis retrouvée à avoir un peu peur de Jasper lui-même.

'' - Elle ne reculera devant rien, elle a tout le temps du monde. Tu n'es pas en sécurité par toi-même et « la meute »... '' Il a craché ces mots comme s'il lui en coûtait. '' - … semble être inefficace pour l'expédier en enfer, ce qui ne laisse que moi pour faire ce travail. ''

'' - Je ne me soucie donc pas si tu n'aimes pas cela. Je ne me soucie pas si cela blesse ta fierté. Tu seras surveillée à tout instant. Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, tu peux penser que tu nous aides en servant d'appât, je sais que tu fais dans le sacrifice de soi. '' a-t-il conclu d'un ton mordant.

Il avait raison, évidemment. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis retrouvée le front appuyé contre sa poitrine alors que la honte et le remords me traversaient. Je les ai laissés me submerger au lieu de les repousser, en espérant qu'il pouvait également les sentir. Jasper essayait simplement de me protéger et là, je le lui jetais en plein visage. C'était une mauvaise habitude que j'avais développée et cela m'avait toujours amenée plus de difficultés. Je m'étais éloignée de lui à Phœnix parce que j'avais été assez folle pour croire que James avait ma mère, et je m'étais jetée d'une falaise lorsque la meute avait essayé de pourchasser Victoria. Peut-être que leur incapacité à la détruire n'avait rien à voir avec leur manque d'expérience, mais parce qu'ils devaient faire face à mon manque de coopération.

Ses paroles m'avaient envoyé un choc au cœur. Sa description graphique de ce que Victoria avait réellement envie de me faire … pour quelque raison, j'avais toujours pensé que si elle m'attrapait, elle me briserait simplement le cou et serait débarrassée. Je pensais que me tuer serait suffisant pour elle, mais après ce que Jasper m'avait dit cet après-midi sur les compagnons...

Jasper a timidement saisi mes épaules et a reculé un peu pour me regarder. '' - J'essaye simplement de te garder en vie, Bella. Tu ne pourras pas y arriver toi-même et tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Je vais t'écouter quand tu feras des suggestions, mais tu ne peux pas compromettre quelque chose d'aussi fondamentale que cela. ''

J'ai instinctivement hoché la tête, les yeux larmoyants. Avant que la question n'ait même été formée dans mon esprit, elle avait passé mes lèvres. '' - Pourquoi... pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? '' ai-je sangloté.

Il a soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel avant de me tirer vers lui, m'enlaçant complètement. '' - Parce que putain, tu en vaux la peine. ''

Jasper est parti dès qu'il a entendu le cruiser de Charlie dans la rue. Nous avions passé quelques heures à parler pendant que je faisais le plat favori de Charlie pour le dîner, dans l'espoir d'amortir le choc. J'avais été surprise de voir à quel point je connaissais réellement peu Jasper et combien nous avions en commun. Nous avions tous les deux un penchant pour le même type de musique, mais il avait des goûts différents quand il s'agissait de littérature. Jasper appréciait les romans historiques non romanesques et j'avais plutôt un penchant pour les classiques. Il m'a proposé de m'apporter quelques livres qu'il avait particulièrement appréciés et j'ai fait un peu la moue quand il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà lu ceux que je possédais. Évidemment qu'il les avait lus.

Jasper aimait vraiment les échecs aussi et je l'avais bêtement mis au défi pour une partie. Renée s'était prise d'engouement pour ce jeu quelques années auparavant, allant même jusqu'à nous inscrire toutes les deux pour des cours. J'en avais même un que j'avais eu pour pas cher dans ma chambre que j'avais apporté avec moi d'Arizona. J'étais certaine de n'avoir qu'une légère aptitude pour ce jeu et que je serais écrasée non seulement par son expérience avec le jeu, mais aussi par son caractère stratégique. J'espérais presque qu'il allait oublier cela, je ne durerais pas cinq minutes contre lui.

J'étais en train de mettre la table lorsque Charlie a passé la porte, s'arrêtant pour accrocher sa ceinture avec son pistolet et sa veste. Je n'étais pas pressée de purifier l'air avec lui, mais au moins je pouvais admettre que c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait. Il avait été tellement inquiet pour moi ces derniers mois et je n'avais pas été en mesure de l'assurer que j'allais bien. Ce soir, j'allais faire ce qu'il fallait, même s'il réussissait à me soutirer plus d'informations que je ne l'espérais.

Nous avons dîné dans un silence presque total, l'air devenant plus épais avec la tension. Il a fallu attendre que je lave la vaisselle avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

'' - Je sais que tu souffres, Bells. Cela dure depuis un certain temps et je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler... mais tu t'es enfuie pendant trois jours et c'est inacceptable. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, tu aurais pu être morte quelque part. Je veux la vérité, Bella. Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre à part l'inquiétude et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air plus vieux, plus usé sur les bords. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais revivre les horreurs de ces derniers mois pour lui.

'' - Quand Edward m'a dit qu'il partait... il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation longue distance. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et je ne n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il a repris tout ce qu'il m'avait donné. '' ai-je dit doucement en regardant par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Mes poings étaient serrés dans l'eau savonneuse et je me suis préparée mentalement pour la dépression nerveuse à laquelle je m'attendais, mais que j'avais l'espoir d'éviter.

Charlie est venu se pencher sur le comptoir à côté de moi, l'air déjà furieux.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, je devais passer à travers cela. Le calme a envahi mes sens et j'ai su que Jasper était proche. Sa présence m'a soutenue et m'a donné le courage de dire à mon père ce qui c'était passé qui justifiait la disparition de sa fille.

'' - Alors qu'Alice me rendait visite, elle a reçu un appel de Rosalie. Elle croyait qu'Edward allait se faire du mal, il s'était enfui, avait disparu et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Alice était terrifiée et nous n'avons pas réfléchi... nous avons couru. Peu importe ce qui c'était passé entre nous, je devais essayer de l'aider. ''

'' - Nous avons pris un avion et nous l'avons finalement trouvé... il allait vraiment mal, Charlie, il voulait se suicider. Nous l'avons persuadé de ne pas le faire et ils m'ont ramenée à la maison. '' J'ai essayé d'utiliser le moins de respiration que possible pour lui cracher tout cela. Moins je faisais de pauses, plus j'avais de chance de ne pas m'effondrer.

L'histoire elle-même n'était pas si pénible à raconter, j'avais pensé que ce serait pire que cela. La partie horrible était les autres souvenirs qui barbotaient à la surface. Cette histoire était un rappel intense me rappelant pourquoi j'avais peur pour ma vie en ce moment. Les Volturi viendraient pour moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir quand. Ils allaient me tuer et je ne pensais pas que Jasper et une meute de loups garous pourraient même les arrêter. J'ai regardé Charlie en me demandant ce qui allait lui arriver quand je devrais partir. Une autre puissante vague de calme et de paix m'a envahie et j'ai pris de nouveau quelques respirations pour essayer de me calmer.

'' - Il y a plus que cela, Bella. Que s'est-il passé quand tu es revenue ? '' a demandé gentiment Charlie. Je ne lui avais pas donné son dû, il était très perspicace.

'' - Edward m'a dit qu'il m'avait menti, qu'il m'avait dit ces choses parce qu'il pensait que cela serait plus facile pour moi de m'en remettre. '' ai-je dit, la colère s'infiltrant dans ma voix, malgré l'influence de Jasper. '' - Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait avec l'intention que j'avance et me trouve un autre petit ami... et il m'a demandé si je voulais le reprendre. ''

'' - Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser revenir dans ma vie comme cela, sachant qu'il m'avait menti, rejetée mon opinion avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il a fait ce choix pour moi et il a failli me tuer en le faisant. Je lui ai dit non et il est retourné en Californie. ''

Le regard sur le visage de Charlie était indéchiffrable et je n'étais pas en mesure de savoir s'il me croyait ou pas, mais je ne suis rendue compte que je m'en foutais. C'était la première fois que je n'avais jamais été en mesure de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi, et l'expérience était libératrice, le résultat de la conversation n'avait donc pas d'importance. Ce qui importait, c'était que j'avais pu parler sans m'effondrer. J'avais pu me rappeler les détails et les paroles prononcées et mon cœur battait toujours dans ma poitrine, mes poumons se remplissaient toujours d'air. Le monde n'était pas terminé et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pensé que je serais peut-être capable de me remettre de cette catastrophe.

Charlie s'est figé pendant quelques minutes avant de faire un pas en avant pour me serrer dans ses bras. C'était une démonstration rare d'affection de la part de Charlie et j'en ai été touchée.

'' - Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me sois jamais arrivée dans ma vie, Bells, je suis fier de toi. '' a-t-il dit dans mes cheveux avant de reculer. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer quand il a passé ses doigts sous ses yeux. '' - Je vais regarder le match. ''

Il s'est dirigé vers le salon et j'ai été trop dépassée par l'amour et la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas mérité de passer à travers tout cela et il allait bientôt devoir repasser par tout cela de nouveau et recommencer. '' - Je t'aime, papa. ''

Il s'est tourné vers moi pour me sourire avant de s'éloigner.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bells. ''

J'ai rapidement terminé de rincer et d'essuyer nos plats et quand je suis montée dans ma chambre, j'ai été surprise de voir Jasper regarder par ma fenêtre. La porte venait à peine de se refermer quand il a demandé : '' - Est-ce vrai ? C'est ce qu'Edward t'a dit ? ''

'' - Ouais. '' ai-je répondu, traversant la chambre pour me tenir à côté de lui.

Jasper se tenait raide comme un piquet et j'ai pu sentir la rage qui coulait en vagues loin de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son don. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était tellement furieux à ce sujet.

Il doit avoir senti ma curiosité, parce que quelques instants plus tard il a dit : '' - Tu ne méritais pas cela. C'était déplacé et il ne nous a jamais dit qu'il allait le faire. Je devrais aller lui déchirer ses putains de bras et le battre avec pour faire entrer un peu de respect en lui. ''

'' - Non, tu ne devrais pas. '' ai-je dis doucement. Edward m'avait fait du tort, oui, mais je voulais simplement passer à autre chose avec ma vie.

'' - Pourquoi diable ne le devrais-je pas ? '' a-t-il craqué. '' - Alice m'a dit comment tu étais après notre départ. Charlie a dit que tu ressemblais à un zombie. Comme si tu étais _morte_. Ce connard t'a fait cela et il l'a fait intentionnellement, il doit payer. '' Il a pulvérisé des gouttelettes de venin à travers ma fenêtre quand il a craché le dernier mot. Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Oui, je voulais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait fait à Charlie, mais ce n'était pas la solution.

'' - Il paye. Il m'a demandé de le reprendre et j'ai dit non. Il n'est peut-être pas en mesure de comprendre que ce que nous avons partagé n'était pas sain, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, il se souciait de moi d'une certaine manière. Il récolte les conséquences de ses actions, laisse simplement tomber, Jasper. ''

'' - Si jamais je revois cette tête de con à nouveau...

L'émotion que Jasper me projetait était indescriptible. Cela ressemblait à de l'amour, de la camaraderie et de l'amitié enveloppés tout en un. J'ai péniblement dégluti, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait ressentir une telle affection pour moi.

'' - Je sais que tu peux être méchant et effrayant et que tu vas venger ma terrible rupture . ''

'' - Tu as raison, putain, je vais le faire. ''

* * *

Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars sont revenus.

Je courais à travers la forêt, courant après quelques choses juste au-delà de la portée de mon regard. La poussière crissait sous mes pieds quand ils s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble, mes muscles me faisaient mal et mes poumons étaient en feu. Mon chemin serpentait à travers les arbres et j'étais perdue... brusquement, j'ai été celle qui était pourchassée.

Des brindilles ont craqué derrière moi, les feuilles ont bruissé alors que je me poussais plus fort, plus vite. Je devais m'éloigner. Ma poitrine me brûlait, mes jambes étaient engourdies, je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

Je me suis effondrée et j'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans la terre meuble. Le ciel s'est découvert au-dessus de la canopée et la pluie est tombée, me trempant en un instant. J'étais haletante, essayant désespérément d'aspirer de l'air dans mes poumons quand un grognement sourd s'est fait entendre derrière moi. Mes cheveux ont voltigé dans l'air quand j'ai tourné la tête pour identifier la source du bruit et mon regard est tombé sur Jasper. Il était couvert de poussière et avait des feuilles accrochées à ses cheveux. Le grondement dans sa poitrine résonnait dans la forêt, mais ce qui m'a frappée, c'était le regard dans ses yeux. Le rouge vif flottait dans leurs profondeurs mais, en quelque sorte, il avait l'air gentil et sympathique.

En un éclair, il était sur moi, appuyant la longueur de son corps contre le mien... me poussant plus profondément dans la terre. Chaque molécule de son corps vibrait contre moi et il a approché sa bouche près de mon oreille pour murmurer : '' - Je sais ce qu'il faut faire... je peux tout faire disparaître. ''

Ses dents ont déchiré mon cou tandis que sa main empoignait mes cheveux. Sa cuisse était calée entre mes jambes et son bras me maintenait au sol. J'étais coincée et il me vidait. Ma connexion avec le monde a fluctué... et s'est ensuite arrêtée. Il a léché une longue estafilade sur mon cou.

'' - Tout sera bientôt terminé.

L'incendie a commencé … et j'ai crié.

'' - Bella ! Réveille-toi ! ''

La voix était impérieuse et quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller, j'ai réalisé que j'étais assise droite et les bras autour de moi étaient familiers... Jasper...

J'ai reculé brusquement vers ma tête de lit. Ma respiration était pantelante et pendant un bref instant, j'ai été terrifiée. Dès que j'ai commencé à paniquer, Jasper a traversé la pièce et quand je me suis calmée, je me suis sentie terrible.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' ai-je dit d'une voix étranglée. '' - J'ai fait un cauchemar... je vais bien maintenant. ''

Il m'a regardée avec méfiance avant de traverser la pièce et de s'asseoir à quelques mètres de moi.

'' - Cela ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un cauchemar. Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille. '' a-t-il dit calmement.

'' - Charlie ! ''

'' - Il dort à présent, quand il s'est réveillé, j'étais assez près pour l'assommer. Veux-tu... veux-tu en parler ? ''

'' - Non ! Non... c'était simplement un rêve. '' Je me suis efforcée de prendre de profondes respirations à nouveau. Je n'allais jamais lui parler de ce cauchemar. '' - Tu peux y aller. Je vais bien, je te le promets. ''

Il ne m'a pas crue, mais il s'est tout de même levé. Devant la fenêtre, il a tourné la tête pour me regarder. '' - Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi simplement. '' a-t-il dit avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à fonthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Jacob avant le lundi. J'avais essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois pendant le week-end, mais Billy semblait être de garde et répondait sans cesse au téléphone, me disant que Jake n'était pas à la maison. Je l'aurais peut-être cru si Charlie n'était pas rentrée à la maison le dimanche soir en me disant que Jacob était resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée pendant que Billy et lui regardaient le match.

La confirmation que Jacob m'évitait effectivement couplée avec le stress de la semaine dernière a rendu ma journée de lycée particulièrement intolérable. Cela ne m'avait pas aidée que mes camarades de classe, décidant que suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé depuis ma disparition, avaient commencé à poser des questions. Pendant la majeure partie de la journée, j'ai essayé d'être polie en refusant de donner des informations, mais avant que l'heure du déjeuner ne soit arrivée, j'étais au bout du rouleau, voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à gueuler sur Jessica au milieu de la classe de mathématiques pour qu'elle « s'occupe de ses putains d'affaires ». J'ai obtenu ma première retenue pour cela, mais au moins l'inquisition s'est arrêtée.

Au moment où j'ai finalement pris la route pour rentrer à la maison, je voulais simplement me pelotonner dans mon lit et faire semblant que cette journée ne soit pas arrivée. Au lieu de cela, j'ai été accueillie par la vision de Jacob debout coude à coude avec Jasper sur ma pelouse.

Jasper avait, pour une raison quelconque, choisi de passer une grande partie du week-end à me tenir compagnie pendant que Charlie était parti pêcher et regardait du baseball avec Billy. Je n'avais toujours pas dit que Jasper n'était pas parti avec le reste de sa famille et je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une raison plausible pour expliquer pourquoi il était là. Il avait déjà obtenu son diplôme et il n'avait pas d'emploi. Je pensais que Jasper était peut-être un peu blessé de devoir cacher sa présence à mon père et de rester à Forks, mais finalement, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

Nous avons passé la quasi-totalité du samedi après-midi vautrés dans mon salon à regarder une émission de téléréalité que Jasper trouvait drôle pour une raison quelconque. Je pensais que c'était tout simplement horrible, mais impossible de le faire changer de chaîne alors qu'il passait clairement un bon moment.

Nous avons également beaucoup discuté, essentiellement de la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées après le départ des Cullen. Cela devenait de plus en plus facile pour moi de parler des heures sombres qui avaient suivi leur départ. Je pouvais encore sentir les bords du trou qui avait été précédemment dans ma poitrine, mais quelque part, je suis restée entière. Plus je parlais, plus je sentais les bords cicatriser. Je me sentais idiote de ne pas m'être ouverte plus tôt, peut-être que j'aurais pu guérir plus vite en racontant à quel point c'était difficile et peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été aussi douloureux, mais à qui aurais-je pu en parler ? La seule option que j'avais était Jacob ou peut-être Émily, mais cela m'aurait semblé mauvais de parler de la perte de ma famille de vampires que j'avais tant aimée avec la meute.

C'était facile de parler avec Jasper. Il m'écoutait et m'interrompait rarement. Il me laissait sortir tout cela sans me juger, sachant à quel point je m'étais effondrée et je lui étais reconnaissante de l'occasion qu'il me donnait de pouvoir enfin expulser la souffrance et la colère que j'avais gardées en moi pendant si longtemps, même les parties dont j'étais certaine qu'elles allaient le mettre en colère, en particulier mes folles tentatives pour entendre la voix d'Edward. Il a écouté tout cela avec grâce. J'ai pu voir dans le jeu de sa mâchoire et ses poings serrés qu'il était bouleversé que je me sois tellement mise en danger, mais il n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

Jasper m'a parlé un peu plus de sa vie avec les Cullen avant leur arrivée à Forks, en laissant soigneusement de côté tout ce qui avait trait à Alice ou Edward. Il a admis que c'était difficile de vivre avec tant de vampires qui n'avaient pas confiance en lui, à quel point il détestait sentir les flots de pitié sortant d'eux quand il dérapait. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient eu plus confiance en lui et lui avaient donné la possibilité de s'acclimater à l'odeur du sang humain, cela aurait peut-être été plus facile pour lui.

Il donnait l'impression d'être une personne totalement différente, plus lui-même en quelque sorte. Il s'habillait de façon plus décontractée et j'ai dû admettre que cette apparence lui convenait mieux. Il semblait plus à l'aise d'une façon que je ne pouvais pas définir. J'avais envie de croire qu'il s'épanouissait maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous la surveillance de son clan, mais je n'ai pas laissé cette pensée prendre racine. Je voulais simplement penser qu'il était dans un endroit plus agréable à vivre maintenant pour apaiser les flots de culpabilité que je ressentais, pour me convaincre en quelque sorte, qu'il n'était pas si égoïste de ma part de lui permettre de rester ici au lieu de le renvoyer chez lui.

Lorsque Charlie rentrait à la maison pour la nuit, Jasper passait son temps à courir dans les bois pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace de Victoria. Les parfums qu'il avait sentis autour de la maison étaient anciens et avaient été faits il y a quelques semaines selon lui. Les plus frais venaient de la réserve et Jasper en avait conclu qu'elle se servait de l'océan et des rivières pour se déplacer, ce qui rendait sa piste beaucoup plus difficile à trouver.

J'ai été ramenée au présent par un faible grognement venant de Jasper, ce qui m'a fait me concentrer sur ce qui se passait sur ma pelouse. La présence de Jacob voulait probablement dire que la meute avait pris une décision.

'' - Nous en sommes. '' m'a-t-il dit alors que je marchais vers l'avant de mon camion. '' - Sam veut vous rencontrer tous les deux et il va permettre à la sangsue de venir sur nos terres pour le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre peuple sans défenses et la loi Tribale dit que la totalité de la meute doit être présente. ''

'' - Son nom est Jasper, Jake. '' C'était normal, Jasper ne les avait pas une seule fois appelés autrement que « la meute » depuis notre discussion et je ne pouvais pas laisser Jacob s'en tirer en l'appelant une sangsue.

Jasper m'a envoyé une petite quantité de gratitude et j'ai pensé qu'il préférait peut-être communiquer de cette façon quand il le pouvait.

Jacob n'a rien dit au sujet de ma correction. '' - Billy va te couvrir avec Charlie en lui disant que tu viens à un feu de joie demain soir. La réunion est à sept heures. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas, je suis punie. '' ai-je dit tristement. Je voulais être présente à la réunion. Je faisais confiance à Jasper et à la meute séparément, mais je ne leur faisais pas confiance en étant ensemble, mais chacun d'eux n'avait rien d'autre que mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur.

Jacob a souri : '' - Je te l'ai dit, Billy va s'occuper de cela. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. ''

Il avait l'air bien trop fier de lui et j'étais sûre que son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec Jasper, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. J'espérais que nous nous rapprocherions et retrouverions notre amitié, ces derniers jours avaient été tellement durs sans lui.

'' - _Jasper_ a besoin d'être escorté par la meute pour venir sur nos terres. Il attendra à la frontière et quelqu'un viendra le chercher pour l'emmener sur le lieu de la réunion. '' Jacob grinçait des dents, mais c'était un progrès. Si seulement je pouvais les empêcher de grogner les uns sur les autres maintenant...

Jacob a abandonné son bras de fer avec Jasper et m'a enveloppée dans une étreinte serrée avant de me murmurer à l'oreille : '' - Et à un moment donné, toi et moi aurons besoin de parler. Seuls. '' Il m'a lâchée avec un sourire crispé et a couru à la lisière des arbres, défaisant son pantalon en y allant.

'' - Seigneur, Jacob ! '' ai-je crié en tournant ma tête aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de voir cela. Sa seule réponse a été le rire profond de Jacob et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir entendu dire : '' - Tu sais que tu aimes cela. '' avant de se transformer.

Jasper avait un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage alors qu'il regardait les bois où Jacob avait disparu.

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je demandé quand je suis passée à côté de lui en poussant son bras.

'' - Tu crois qu'il serait furieux si je me présentais à la frontière ce soir avec quelques chemises pour lui ? '' a-t-il répondu avec un sourire.

J'ai ri : '' - Probablement. Jacob semble être arrivé à la conclusion que les vêtements sont pour les pigeons. Il se promènerait probablement toujours tout nu s'il pensait qu'il pourrait s'en tirer en le faisant. ''

'' - Je pourrais le lui faire prendre conscience, cela pourrait lui faire du bien. '' a songé Jasper et j'ai été étonnée de sentir à quel point cela me semblait normal d'être debout dans la cour et plaisanter avec Jasper. En fait, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il plaisantait, mais c'était tout de même... sympa.

'' - Très bien, rentrons à l'intérieur. Je sais que tu as un plan et je préférerais savoir où tu vas mettre les pieds avec les loups.

Il m'a suivie jusqu'à la porte et est allé directement dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir à la table alors que je commençais à préparer le dîner. Il a fallu attendre quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

'' - Je pense que si nous parvenons à arriver à une sorte d'entente avec les loups, ce sera une tâche facile. Victoria est intelligente, mais elle ne s'attendra jamais à ce que nous travaillions ensemble. Elle va penser que parce que je suis là, tu n'es plus sous leur protection. Le problème, c'est qu'avec les loups, nous avançons à l'aveuglette. Alice ne peut pas nous voir du tout. ''

Mes poumons ont pris de l'air sous le choc et tout mon corps s'est tendu. J'étais vaguement consciente que la réalité que j'avais volontairement occultée me rattrapait, mais je me suis concentrée sur les paroles de Jasper. Je ne savais pas qu'Alice était un facteur important de cela. C'était bien joli de parler du passé avec Jasper, mais je n'étais pas prête à entendre que l'un d'eux était, en quelque sorte, encore impliqué dans ma vie maintenant. C'était irrationnel de considérer leur départ comme un abandon, mais chaque fois que je pensais à eux, cette idée revenait me narguer, me disant que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour eux. J'avais accepté la logique de la situation et la façon dont j'avais terminé les choses, mais mon cœur... mon cœur me faisait toujours souffrir. Les mains de Jasper ont saisi mes épaules et j'ai essayé de reprendre ma respiration.

'' - Elle a appelé. Quand j'ai décidé de te demander d'appeler la meute, notre avenir a disparu et elle a pensé que quelque chose était arrivée. '' a dit tranquillement Jasper tandis que ses pouces faisaient de légers petits cercles sur mes épaules. Je sentais mon corps commencer à se détendre peu à peu, mais ses mains habiles n'ont rien pu faire pour les flots d'émotions qui faisaient rage en moi.

'' - Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelée ? '' ai-je demandé. J'ai détesté le son de ma voix, trop faible et incertain. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine et Jasper avait sûrement mérité un appel téléphonique de sa part plus que moi. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire, mais j'avais regardé chaque nuit l'appareil rose brillant qu'elle m'avait remis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, me demandant pourquoi elle me l'avait donné si elle n'avait pas l'intention de m'appeler et j'étais trop lâche pour l'appeler moi-même. Je savais tout cela, mais la souffrance a tout de même jailli à l'intérieur de mon corps ce qui a assombri mon jugement.

J'ai senti le front de Jasper s'appuyer contre l'arrière de ma tête et il a soufflé ses mots dans mes cheveux. '' - Je pense qu'elle a peur que ce soit trop douloureux. ''

'' - Ce qui est douloureux, c'est de ne pas lui parler. '' J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai penché un peu ma tête en arrière contre lui. Le contact était agréable et apaisant. Il m'a aidée à apaiser la douleur qui résonnait sous la surface à chaque fois que je pensais à l'un d'eux. J'ai essayé tellement fort d'être bien, mais c'était simplement trop dur. Je m'étais réconciliée avec ce qui s'était passé après mon anniversaire, mais les événements les plus récents avaient été plus difficiles à accepter pour moi.

'' - Dur pour elle, Bella... je pense qu'elle a peur que ce soit trop douloureux pour elle si elle t'appelle. ''

J'avais été égoïste en pensant que j'étais la seule à souffrir. Je devrais réellement l'appeler, ou appeler Emmett, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. Il y avait toujours une partie de moi qui pensait qu'ils auraient pu rester, qu'ils auraient dû rester. Jasper l'avait bien fait.

'' - C'est normal qu'elle te manque, qu'ils te manquent. '' m'a-t-il dit alors que la compréhension sortait du bout de ses doigts. '' - Et c'est également compréhensible d'être furieuse après eux. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable pour cela. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais au fond que je leur ai demandé de partir, que je les ai laissés partir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère pour cela. '' Ma voix a vacillé et j'ai ravalé un sanglot. '' - Je ne devrais pas être en colère après eux pour rester avec leur famille. '' J'ai dit les mots, même si je ne les croyais pas. C'étaient simplement les mensonges que je me racontais tard dans la nuit pour essayer de faire taire la douleur et la colère qui bouillonnaient en moi quand j'essayais de dormir.

'' - Tu fais également partie de leur famille. . '' a répliqué Jasper. '' - Nous avons tous été poussés entre le marteau et l'enclume, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution cette nuit-là et je ne vais jamais arrêter d'essayer de te les rendre. ''

La culpabilité qu'il projetait était tellement forte que si je n'avais pas eu mes mains posées sur le comptoir, j'aurais glissé sur le sol. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se sentir encore responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

'' - Ne fais pas ça. '' ai-je dit d'une voix plus forte que je ne m'en sentais capable en ce moment. '' - Si je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir coupable, alors toi non plus. ''

Jasper a posé son menton sur le dessus de ma tête pour prendre un instant pour réfléchir avant de répondre : '' - Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de me sentir coupable de ce que nous t'avons fait, pour ce que je t'ai fait... mais tu as raison, ce sera la dernière fois, le reste revient à Edward. ''

J'ai tendu la main pour la poser sur la sienne et je l'ai serrée étroitement. '' - Ouais, j'imagine que ça l'est. ''

Je cherchais désespérément à changer de sujet alors j'ai détourné la conversation pour revenir au problème le plus urgent. '' - Si ton plan est de faire croire à Victoria que je ne suis plus protégée par les loups alors en quoi leur surveillance va nous être d'une aide quelconque ? ''

Jasper s'est figé et après un moment il a reculé. Je me suis retournée pour le regarder et j'ai été étonnée de voir qu'il avait en réalité l'air un peu coupable. ''

'' - En fait, je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de faire cela. Je voulais avoir un aperçu de Jacob et comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Quand il t'a vue, il s'est senti protecteur et j'ai pensé que la meilleure façon de l'impliquer avec le reste de la meute était de dire que j'avais besoin d'eux pour te protéger. '' Il a eu la bonne idée de faire semblant d'avoir honte.

J'aurais dû être en colère, furieuse même, qu'il ait utilisé les sentiments de Jacob envers moi pour manipuler la situation à son goût, mais pour une quelconque raison, j'ai trouvé cela très drôle. Jasper, le grand et puissant vampire, avait réellement l'air d'avoir peur de ma réaction après cette information.

J'ai essayé de supprimer mon rire et je lui ai dit : '' - Seigneur, j'aimerais parfois pouvoir simplement _t'arrêter_. Tu donnes l'impression que tu vas te transformer en méchant dans les cinq secondes. Quel est réellement ton plan, mon cher et doux vampire manipulateur ? ''

Jasper a gloussé : '' - Parfois je ne te comprends pas du tout. Très bien mon cher et maladroit désastre ambulant. '' Il est retourné s'asseoir sur son siège à la table de la cuisine en inclinant sa chaise pour poser ses bottes sur la table. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard, mais cela n'a fait aucune différence.

'' - Je pense qu'elle va venir directement pour toi si elle pense qu'elle a une chance, la chasser ne sera donc pas nécessaire. Ce sera également à notre avantage de la rencontrer à nos conditions. '' Sa posture détendue contrastait avec la force de sa voix, la gravité de son ton et je me suis demandée s'il le faisait exprès ou si c'était une habitude qu'il avait développée quand il était humain et dans l'armée. Il va falloir que je le lui demande.

'' - Les loups t'ont surveillée inlassablement, ce qui lui rendait la tâche trop difficile pour les passer et venir à toi. Je veux donner l'impression qu'ils ont cessé et qu'il n'y a que moi entre elle et toi. Elle viendra pour toi et je vais la tuer. '' a-t-il dit comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

J'étais plus qu'un peu nerveuse au sujet de ce plan. Il ne laissait aucune place pour l'erreur, si quelque chose tournait mal, si elle prenait le dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous étions morts tous les deux.

'' - Tu doutes de moi. '' a-t-il déclaré.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché quand je lui ai fait signe de la tête et je lui ai dit '' - Ce n'est pas que je ne pense pas que tu peux le faire, je t'ai vu te battre. J'ai seulement peur... ''

'' - Je pense que je vais devoir te rassurer aux dépens des loups demain soir alors. '' a-t-il dit avec un sourire malicieux.

'' - Quoi ? Non ! '' J'ai été horrifiée. Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il serait en mesure d'utiliser ma peur comme excuse pour se battre avec la meute. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je laisse cela se produire.

'' - Combien de vampires ont-ils réellement rencontré, Bella ? Combien en ont-ils tué ? Ils ont besoin d'expérience. '' a-t-il fait remarquer.

'' - Ils... ils ont tué Laurent... '' Ai-je répliqué, même si j'avais une sensation de malaise dans l'estomac qui me disait qu'il avait raison.

'' - Qui n'était pas un combattant. Quand les choses ont mal tourné le printemps dernier, il a tourné sa veste et a couru à Denali la queue entre les jambes. Ils étaient également plus nombreux, ce qui change beaucoup de choses. Ils doivent _chacun_ être en mesure de le faire seul. S'ils doivent être impliqués dans cela, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils sont capables de faire et jusqu'à quel point je peux compter sur eux. ''

Je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il avait raison, alors je me suis concentrée une nouvelle fois sur le dîner, mettant de l'eau à bouillir sur la cuisinière avant de sortir les légumes pour faire une salade. J'étais sur le point de commencer à les couper lorsque la main de Jasper s'est enroulée autour de mon poignet.

'' - Je vais le faire '' a-t-il dit doucement en enlevant le couteau de mes doigts. '' - Mon contrôle est peut-être meilleur, mais que tu manipules un couteau en ma présence reste toujours une très mauvaise idée. ''

Il m'a donné un coup de hanche pour me sortir de là et s'est mis à couper les légumes. J'ai été surprise de le voir travailler à vitesse humaine avec un léger sourire sur le visage. J'ai placé le saladier en face de lui pour qu'il y jette tous les légumes en morceaux et j'ai commencé à déchirer la laitue.

'' - Comment est-ce arrivé, maintenant que tu le dis. Tu es toujours resté si loin de moi auparavant pourtant tu ne sembles pas avoir de problème maintenant.'' ai-je demandé. C'était encore une nouvelle question dans la longue liste des choses que je ne comprenais pas très bien.

Jasper est resté silencieux pendant un long moment avant de dire : '' - Je ne vois plus de la nourriture quand je regarde les humains, maintenant je vois ton visage me regardant quand j'ai essayé de te tuer. ''

J'ai poussé un soupir. Quelle façon de le dire.

'' - Cela aide également qu'une vieille odeur de chien mouillé flotte _partout_. '' A-t-il dit en secouant la tête, brisant efficacement la brusque tension.

'' - J'aurais souhaité que nous soyons devenus amis plus tôt. '' ai-je laissé échapper avec mon rire soudain et pour la première fois depuis des mois, un véritable sourire est apparu sur mon visage.

'' - Moi aussi. ''

Nous avons terminé la préparation du repas en silence et il a posé les couverts tandis que je mettais les assiettes et les verres sur la table. Nous avons bien travaillé ensemble et je me suis retrouvée à espérer qu'il serait présent pour faire cela souvent.

'' - Charlie arrive. '' a dit Jasper alors que je posais la nourriture sur la table et il s'est dirigé vers la porte de derrière.

'' Jasper, je sais que tu as dit que tu allais bien... tu sais, au sujet d'Alice, mais si jamais tu veux en parler, je voulais simplement te dire que je suis là. Je vais écouter. '' ai-je dit.

Il ne s'est pas retourné, mais l'amour qu'il m'a envoyé avant de sortir par la porte a réchauffé mon âme. Même s'il était parti, je me suis concentrée sur tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi en espérant qu'il était assez proche pour sentir l'amour que j'avais également pour lui.

* * *

Obtenir la permission de Charlie pour me rendre à La Push a été d'une simplicité enfantine. Billy l'avait appelé au poste un peu plus tôt et m'avait invitée à une assemblée tribale. Il avait dit à Charlie que c'était une affaire d'importance d'inviter un étranger et Charlie avait cédé. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Jacob de toute façon et il était heureux que je passe du temps avec lui. Dans l'esprit de Charlie, c'était Jacob qui m'avait ramenée quand je m'étais perdue et je suis certaine qu'il pensait que cela me ferait du bien de sortir avec lui.

Cette nuit, après un dîner hâtif avec Charlie, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai sorti le téléphone cellulaire qu'Alice m'avait donné de ma table de chevet et je l'ai regardé fixement pendant dix bonnes minutes. Je voulais lui parler, me rassurer en sachant que je lui manquais, mais une partie de moi voulait que ce soit elle qui appelle la première. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas parce que cela signifierait qu'elle voulait réellement me garder dans sa vie et cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point je savais que ce désir était irrationnel... quelque part, j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Je n'allais pas me mettre dans une situation qui me permettrait d'être de nouveau blessée par les Cullen. Je me demandais si Alice avait vu que je n'allais pas utiliser le cadeau qu'elle m'avait donné.

Curieuse de savoir exactement quels numéros de téléphone avaient été inscrits dans mes contacts, j'ai ouvert le bidule rose. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre comment naviguer avec les commandes. Je n'avais jamais eu de téléphone portable auparavant, celui de la maison était à peine un peu mieux que le modèle avec un cadran rotatif. J'ai finalement trouvé le répertoire et j'ai fait défiler la liste des noms, poussant un petit soupir quand j'ai vu le nom de Jasper clignoter devant mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de le faire, mais avant même d'y penser, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel et j'ai mis le téléphone à mon oreille. J'ai failli raccrocher après la première sonnerie, j'aurais probablement dû le faire, mais il aurait su que je l'avais appelé de toute façon et le connaissant, il serait apparu dans ma chambre dans les cinq minutes. Deux autres sonneries ont passé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je traversais une sorte de frontière imaginaire, mais il m'avait dit plus d'une fois de l'appeler si j'avais besoin de lui, il n'allait donc pas être bouleversé.

'' - Quel est le problème ? '' a dit Jasper en répondant à la quatrième sonnerie et alors que j'allais répondre, j'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de me ronger les ongles.

'' - Rien. '' ai-je répondu en faisant une pause parce que je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je l'avais appelé.

'' - Tu te rends compte que je suis assez près pour pouvoir te sentir, qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ? '' a demandé Jasper, me donnant l'impression d'être la personne la plus stupide du monde.

'' - Ne sois pas gênée. '' a-t-il ricané.

'' - Oh, tais-toi. '' ai-je gémi, sentant la chaleur monter à mes joues. '' - Je viens de... '' Je me suis interrompue avec un soupir.

'' - Tu veux que je vienne ? A-t-il demandé doucement. Pour une raison quelconque, c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

'' - Tu n'es pas obligé. '' lui ai-je proposé parce qu'il avait probablement autre chose à faire que calmer une insécurité que je n'arrivais même pas à identifier. Un bip a retenti dans le téléphone et je l'ai retiré de mon oreille pour m'apercevoir que la ligne était coupée. J'ai été brièvement déçue et plus qu'un peu blessée qu'il m'ait raccroché au nez, mais j'ai été sortie de ce dernier sentiment par un rire tranquille dans la pièce.

J'ai relevé la tête et Jasper était là, appuyé contre le mur près de ma fenêtre ouverte.

'' - Cela ne me dérange pas. '' a-t-il souri, terminant notre conversation interrompue.

J'ai fermé le téléphone portable et je l'ai fixé un instant, réfléchissant pour trouver un moyen d'exprimer ce que je ressentais en paroles et je me suis demandée si c'était même correct de parler à Jasper de quelque chose comme cela. Ces personnes dont j'étais tellement incertaine étaient de sa famille et ce n'était probablement pas juste de me plaindre auprès de Jasper à leur sujet.

Il a dû ressentir le conflit dans mes émotions ou sentir qu'en quelque sorte je ne savais pas quoi dire, parce que j'ai senti le matelas s'enfoncer quand il s'est assis de l'autre côté de mon lit et il a posé le jeu d'échecs qui était sur le dessus de ma bibliothèque entre nous.

'' - Je vais te descendre, Swan. '' m'a-t-il taquinée, faisant glisser le couvercle de la boîte avant de la renverser sur ma couette et poser le plateau sur le dessus de celle-ci.

'' - Dans tes rêves, Hale. '' ai-je rétorqué, l'air beaucoup plus confiant que je ne l'étais réellement. Il allait me détruire et d'après le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, j'étais certaine qu'il le savait également.

'' - Whitlock. '' a-t-il corrigé tranquillement. '' - C'est Whitlock, maintenant. Quelle couleur ? '' a-t-il demandé en secouant légèrement la boîte posée sur le côté avec les pièces à l'intérieur. Je me suis demandée d'où venait le brusque changement de nom et pourquoi il s'était lui-même éloigné de sa famille, mais je me suis rappelée que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

'' - Les blancs. ''

'' - Tu sais que commencer à jouer en premier ne te donne pas vraiment un avantage, pas vrai ? '' m'a-t-il taquinée joyeusement, mettant les pièces noires sur son côté du plateau.

J'ai aligné ma rangée de pions avec soin en essayant de ne pas lui faire savoir que c'était exactement pour cette raison que j'avais choisi les blancs. Une fois que toutes les pièces ont été mises en place dans les bonnes cases J'ai déplacé le pion devant le roi de deux cases, démontrant de cette façon le seul mouvement d'ouverture décent que je connaissais et épuisant ainsi tout ce que j'avais retenu du bref engouement de Renée pour ce jeu.

Jasper a fait la même chose et a attendu patiemment que je joue à mon tour.

'' - Tu sais, c'est la première fois en près de dix ans que je joue aux échecs. '' a-t-il dit d'un air pensif.

J'ai finalement décidé de déplacer un de mes cavaliers et, après l'avoir placé de nouveau sur le plateau, je l'ai regardé. Il était assis les jambes croisées et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Les boucles de ses cheveux tombaient en vagues devant ses yeux et il avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

'' - Pourquoi cela ? '' ai-je demandé avant d'être immédiatement submergée par une incertitude tellement dense que j'ai été pleinement convaincue d'avoir foutu en l'air tout le jeu. L'émotion qui m'envahissait m'a quittée rapidement et après un bref moment, j'ai secoué la tête pour essayer de dissiper les restes du don de Jasper.

'' - Alice et Edward étaient les seuls qui jouaient avec moi. Tu ne croirais jamais jusqu'où la tricherie pouvait aller. '' A-t-il dit en riant piteusement. '' - Ils prétendaient que ce n'était pas intentionnel, néanmoins, j'étais tout de même été obligé d'exercer des représailles. Finalement, ce n'était même pas à un jeu quelconque que nous jouions, mais plutôt à essayer de déjouer le don de l'autre. '' a-t-il expliqué alors qu'il jouait à son tour.

'' - Ça craint. '' Je me suis sentie extrêmement mal pour lui. Son don était contrôlable, mais cela donnait l'impression que personne ne lui faisait confiance pour ne pas tricher avec lui. Je me suis demandée comment quelqu'un pouvait penser qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'un homme d'honneur. C'était presque comme si ce trait de caractère était gravé en lui.

Nous avons continué à jouer en silence. À ma grande surprise, Jasper ne m'a pas complètement anéantie, pas immédiatement du moins. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait pu gagner en moins de cinq minutes s'il avait essayé, mais il avait l'air content de jouer à mon niveau de compétence. De temps en temps, il me donnait des conseils et des mots d'encouragement, me faisant savoir quand j'avais joué un bon coup ou soulignant les manœuvres défensives spécifiques qu'il faisait pendant que nous avancions dans la partie. C'était la chose la plus amusante que j'avais faite depuis des lustres.

'' - Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir l'appeler. '' ai-je laissé échapper quand Jasper a pris un de mes pions, figeant sa main pendant une seconde alors qu'il poussait ma pièce hors du plateau.

'' - Et tu te sens mal à ce sujet ? '' a demandé Jasper, sachant exactement de quoi je parlais.

J'ai fixé l'échiquier pendant deux bonnes minutes, une partie de moi débattant sur mon prochain mouvement et l'autre partie essayant de décider exactement quelle part de ma lâcheté me dérangeait le plus.

'' - Un peu. Mais surtout, je me sens vachement ingrate. '' ai-je avoué, faisant glisser ma tour de deux cases sur la gauche où Jasper l'a immédiatement capturée avec un fou que je n'avais pas pris en compte.

'' - Très bien. '' a dit tranquillement Jasper.

Toutes mes réflexions sur les échecs et la stratégie ont déserté mon cerveau et j'ai brusquement jeté un regard à Jasper.

'' - Très bien ? '' ai-je demandé incrédule. Quel genre de réponse était-ce ?

'' - Ouais, très bien. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir et tu as parfaitement le droit de te sentir comme tu le fais. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour te sentir blessée par ce qui s'est passé. '' a-t-il dit en levant les yeux vers moi alors qu'il venait de déplacer sa pièce, le coin de sa bouche se levant dans un sourire. '' - Échec et mat. ''

J'ai regardé le plateau déconcertée. Effectivement, j'avais perdu. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il avait réussi à bloquer mon roi dans un coin avec mes propres pièces.

'' - Hé bien, merde. '' ai-je murmuré.

'' - Tu ne devrais pas compter autant sur ta dame. Les fous sont également puissants, mais j'ai été capable de te les prendre tous les deux parce que tu étais trop occupée à la protéger. Il faut que tu sois plus équilibrée, tu dois te concentrer autant sur tes pièces que sur ton adversaire. '' a déclaré Jasper en rangeant le plateau.

'' - Ouais. '' ai-je murmuré en serrant mes mains sur mes genoux.

Je me suis demandée si le double sens que j'avais interprété dans ses paroles était intentionnel ou pas, même si c'était assez évident que cela l'était. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Jasper avant tout ce qui s'était passé, mais ses conseils avaient touché une corde sensible en moi et, longtemps après son départ, je me suis mise au lit et j'ai regardé le plafond en m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

Puis le soleil s'est couché derrière d'épais nuages alors que je conduisais mon camion sur la route menant à La Push. C'était les jours comme aujourd'hui qui me faisaient détester la constante couverture nuageuse de Washington et le brouillard gris qui masquaient tout ce qui bougeait. Ma vie avait été un tourbillon complet depuis mon retour d'Italie et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était simplement une journée normale, une journée où je pourrais prétendre que rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit et m'étendre au soleil.

Au lieu de cela, j'avais été soumise à la tristesse et à un sentiment presque constant d'appréhension, comme si la météo imitait mon humeur et prévoyait davantage de misère à venir. J'ai poussé un soupir et j'ai garé mon camion à côté de la dernière borne kilométrique avant que la route ne devienne les terres Tribales et j'ai appuyé ma tête contre l'appuie-tête en essayant de trouver des eaux tranquilles dans la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi.

J'avais beaucoup de raisons d'être heureuse, beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles j'étais reconnaissante et j'avais besoin de m'en souvenir au lieu de me laisser entraîner par tout ce qui allait mal.

La porte du côté passager a grincé en s'ouvrant et j'ai tourné la tête pour voir Jasper monter dans le camion avant de tirer sur la portière pour la refermer derrière lui. J'ai été agréablement surprise qu'il n'ait pas insisté pour conduire, Edward le faisait toujours.

'' - Je vais les mettre en colère, il faut que tu le saches. Je vais également les combattre. Je te le dis parce que je ne veux pas que tu paniques. Je te promets de ne faire aucun dommage durable. '' a-t-il dit avec fermeté, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Il projetait juste assez pour que je puisse sentir le bourdonnement de quelque chose effleurer ma peau, mais je n'étais pas de force pour identifier cette émotion.

Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il allait faire, mais cela ne m'a pas fait me sentir mieux pour cela. Jasper allait les tester, il voulait savoir à quel point ils étaient aptes, quelle quantité de travail ils auraient besoin de fournir pour les amener jusqu'à ses normes et après notre discussion d'hier après-midi, j'étais d'accord avec lui, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'une formation. Ils avaient le nombre de leur côté, ce qui avait été suffisant jusqu'à présent et cela pourrait même être suffisant pour faire face à Victoria. Ma préoccupation, et j'étais certaine d'être la seule à y penser, c'est que dans l'avenir il pourrait y avoir plus de menace, ils devraient faire face à des ennemis plus dangereux. Je voulais qu'ils soient tous en sécurité et si Jasper était prêt à les aider, je voulais qu'il le fasse.

J'ai redémarré le camion pour reprendre la route et quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai aperçu Paul dans la lumière de mes phares, debout à la limite de ce que je supposais être la frontière. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit short coupé tombant bas sur ses hanches. Il devait avoir été en patrouille avant de venir ici, parce que même si la pluie avait cessé il y avait près d'une heure, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et collés par blocs à son front. D'une certaine manière, il était encore plus grand que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et il avait l'air en colère.

'' - J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher beaucoup pour les faire chier. ''a déclaré Jasper sous son souffle alors que je ralentissais et tournais la manivelle pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Paul a couru vers nous et a dit : '' - À la maison de Jake. '' en grondant alors qu'il s'approchait et il a sauté dans le lit du camion. Ce n'est pas que j'ai été surprise de son attitude, mais Paul avait été gentil avec moi ces derniers temps et le voir faire machine arrière m'a blessée. Je m'étais préparée à la possibilité très réelle que les loups ne veuillent plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, après tout, j'avais presque choisi mon côté quand j'étais partie avec Alice, mais j'avais espéré qu'ils avaient accepté la situation pour ce qu'elle était. J'aurais fait la même chose pour l'un d'eux et j'ai souhaité qu'ils puissent voir au-delà de leurs différences avec les Cullen et le reconnaissent.

'' - Todo este lugar un perro mojado¹. '' a craché Jasper alors que nous roulions vers La Push.

Je l'ai regardé, il était tendu, les poings serrés sur les genoux et ses yeux brillants de colère regardaient à travers le pare-brise. Je devais lui demander plus tard ce qu'il avait dit. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait parlé espagnol et j'étais quasiment certaine d'avoir entendu le mot « chien » quelque part là-dedans.

Paul a sauté du camion avant que je ne me sois même arrêtée et Jasper et moi l'avons suivi dans les bois derrière la maison de Jacob. Paul s'est dépouillé de son short et je me suis empressée de couvrir mes yeux.

Jasper s'est mis à rire à mes côtés et, quoique je ne puisse rien voir, je me suis tournée vers lui, complètement exaspérée. '' - Ils font toujours cela. Ils retirent leurs pantalons sans avertissement ! ''

Jasper a laissé échapper un petit rire crispé et a enlevé ma main de mon visage en secouant la tête avant de me guider vers le loup gris géant qui nous attendait. Paul a laissé échapper un long et profond grognement en direction de Jasper avant de se retourner et de marcher en direction des arbres, nous menant profondément dans les bois.

Nous avons marché pendant une quinzaine de minutes lorsque la posture de Jasper s'est très légèrement redressée. '' - Nous sommes proches. ''

La nervosité que je tentais de supprimer avec difficulté a augmenté d'un cran et Jasper m'a envoyé une bonne rafale de calme, j'ai supposé que c'était sa façon muette de me dire d'avoir une emprise sur mes nerfs et de me calmer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes sortis du couvert des arbres et nous sommes entrés dans une clairière. De grands arbres nous encerclaient de tous côtés, leurs ombres longues et de mauvais augures recouvrant l'herbe. Sam se tenait au milieu, le reste de la meute était échelonné derrière lui en formation serrée. Il y en avait plus maintenant. J'ai compté cinq loups derrière Sam une fois que Paul les a rejoints et je n'ai vu Jacob nulle part dans les environs. La meute avait deux nouveaux membres et je me suis demandée qui ils étaient.

'' - Où est Jacob ? '' ai-je demandé en posant la question à Sam. Il avait spécifié que la seule raison pour laquelle Jasper allait être autorisé à venir à La Push était parce que l'ensemble de la meute devait être présente.

'' - En patrouille, il va bientôt permuter avec Paul. '' A répondu la voix grave de Sam.

'' - Vampire. '' Il s'est adressé à Jasper, mais son regard était toujours sur moi. '' - Jacob dit que tu veux tuer la sangsue aux cheveux rouges. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous serions prêts à travailler avec toi ? ''

'' - Vous avez déjà décidé d'aider Bella, il se trouve qu'elle veut que je l'aide également. '' a dit Jasper d'une voix pleine de mépris.

'' - Mais je suis prêt à faire un marché. '' a déclaré Jasper en faisant un pas en avant. '' - Si ta meute peut me battre, je vais considérer que vous êtes capables de gérer la situation comme bon vous semble. Si je peux neutraliser tes loups... '' Il s'est arrêté et j'ai vu l'ombre légère d'un sourire sur son profil. '' - … Je serais le responsable. ''

'' - Et qu'en est-il de ta capacité, Empathe ? '' a demandé Sam.

Jasper m'a lancé un regard plein de contrariété et j'ai grincé des dents. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû parler à Jacob des capacités des Cullen et de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et à l'époque, je pensais qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon.

'' - Penses-tu que je suis le seul vampire doué qui existe ? '' a-t-il ricané. '' - Évidemment que je vais l'utiliser. ''

Sam a enlevé son short d'un mouvement rapide, l'a jeté de côté et s'est transformé. Je ne savais pas si je serais capable de regarder cela, mais c'était comme un accident de train, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la scène en face de moi alors que la meute se mettait en position accroupie et que Jasper tirait sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et enlevait ses bottes.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper qu'en pantalon et chemise à manches longues et j'ai été frappée de mutisme devant les muscles épais qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et sur son dos. Je savais qu'il était attrayant, tous les vampires l'étaient, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre à son sujet, quelques qualités inconnues que les autres vampires que je connaissais n'avaient pas ou ne possédaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur la texture de sa peau, mais je n'ai pas pu définir de quoi il s'agissait et cela importait peu de toute façon. Ce qui a retenu mon attention, c'est la façon dont la lumière qui réussissait à s'échapper de la couverture nuageuse et l'encombrement des feuilles et des branches le faisait briller. C'était comme s'il était éclairé de l'intérieur, rougeoyant sur le fond de brun sombre et de vert qui était dans la forêt.

L'action de Jasper a eu l'effet opposé sur les loups. La grogne s'est intensifiée et un petit loup de couleur sable que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant a eu effectivement un mouvement de recul.

'' - J'ai besoin que tu te tiennes à la lisière de la forêt, Bella. N'entre pas dans la clairière. Tu comprends ? '' A demandé Jasper et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne voulais pas être n'importe où près du désordre qui était sur le point d'éclater. Je commençais sérieusement à regretter ma décision d'accepter le plan démentiel de Jasper maintenant que nous étions ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent et j'étais terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être blessé.

Le premier loup à charger a été Paul et une seconde après, Embry l'a suivi. Jasper s'est accroupi et quand Paul allait foncer sur lui, il a tourné le torse et a décroché un coup dans l'estomac de Paul, le jetant en arrière vers les arbres du côté opposé de la clairière. Mes ongles étaient déjà en train de creuser la peau dans mes paumes et j'ai dû forcer mes mains à se détendre si je ne voulais pas les faire saigner.

Jasper a pivoté et a lancé un coup de pied puissant à Embry, l'envoyant voler sur ma gauche. Aucun des loups ne s'est relevé. J'étais énervée par les petits gémissements résonnant des coins les plus reculés de la clairière, juste à la limite de mon regard. Mes pieds me démangeaient de courir vers eux et de m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, mais le sang-froid du reste de la meute a suffisamment atténué l'inquiétude lancinante que je ressentais pour que je reste sur place.

Sam a mené la charge suivante flanquée par les deux nouveaux loups. Jasper s'est mis à courir et a bondi sur lui, se tordant dans les airs pour atterrir dans une position accroupie derrière eux. Ils ont été contraints de changer de direction aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se regrouper, Jasper avait déjà la main autour du cou du loup argenté. J'ai pensé que cette action symbolisait la défaite parce qu'il est immédiatement parti comme une flèche d'argent pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Embry, tout en grondant fortement pendant tout le trajet.

Il restait seulement le loup de couleur sable et Sam. Ils ont tous les deux entouré Jasper en faisant de larges arcs de cercle pour essayer de le prendre par-derrière. Le loup sable est brusquement tombé sur le sol et en un clin d'œil Jasper était sur le dos de Sam, le forçant à se coucher. Il avait une main crispée dans la fourrure entre les oreilles de Sam et j'ai vu ses lèvres bouger, parlant trop doucement pour que je l'entende avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux. Sam a couru et a disparu dans la forêt en ramassant son short avec sa gueule au passage. J'ai pensé qu'il allait de nouveau se transformer en humain.

J'ai regardé autour de la clairière qui semblait tout de même être dans le même état qu'avant qu'ils ne commencent. Il n'y avait pas d'herbe piétinée ou de branches tombées à terre, pas la moindre preuve de ce qui venait de se passer ici. La chose entière n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes et même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, les compétences évidentes de Jasper dans une bataille ont fait beaucoup pour me rassurer. Je n'étais toujours pas sûre qu'il pourrait prendre soin de Victoria seul, mais en ajoutant les loups dans l'équation, les chances basculaient en notre faveur.

Les loups se sont lentement rassemblés au centre de la clairière de nouveau et j'ai laissé échapper un soupir que je ne savais pas que je tenais. Embry boitait un peu, mais à part cela semblait être bien. Le nouveau loup sur lequel Jasper avait utilisé son don avait toujours l'air un peu décontenancé, mais excepté cela, ils allaient tous bien, Dieu merci.

'' - Je te l'avais dit, aucun dommage durable. '' a déclaré Jasper à côté de moi et j'ai sursauté. Il tenait la chemise et les chaussures qu'il avait enlevés dans une main et ma bouché a béé quand j'ai repéré ce que la vue supérieure des loups avait vu quand il avait enlevé sa chemise.

Elles étaient très faibles, je pouvais à peine les distinguer, mais sa poitrine et ses bras étaient couverts de centaines de marques légèrement surélevées, perceptibles par les ombres faibles émises sous ces mêmes marques. Elles s'entrecroisaient et traversaient tout son torse, plus épaisses sur son épaule droite et son cou, les autres étant dispersées à travers sa poitrine et son estomac. J'ai tendu la main pour suivre le tracé d'une d'entre elles sur son biceps, suivant les lignes légèrement incurvées et j'ai réalisé que c'étaient des traces de morsures... exactement comme la mienne.

Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se passer pour lui à un moment donné de sa vie et mon corps souffrait pour lui, chagriné de ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Cela avait dû être terrible. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer le nombre de marques de morsure qui jonchaient sa peau à ce stade, ni combien de vampires avaient planté leurs dents dans sa chair. Après ce que je venais de voir, je me suis demandée combien de ces vampires étaient encore en vie.

Jasper s'est raidi et s'est déplacé hors de ma portée, passant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête d'un rapide mouvement. '' - Pas maintenant. '' a-t-il dit tranquillement et j'ai hoché la tête. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper pour l'instant.

Sam est sorti de la lisière des arbres et a traversé la clairière pour se tenir à nouveau devant ses loups et nous nous sommes dirigés vers lui en marchant pour revenir également au centre de la clairière.

'' - Je vais m'occuper de Victoria et la meilleure façon de le faire et de la laisser venir à nous. J'ai besoin de rediriger tes patrouilles pour éviter la maison de Bella, tout en vous gardant tout de même à proximité afin que Victoria pense que vous ne la protégez plus. '' Le ton de Jasper était ferme. '' - Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de vous voir surveiller les terres des Cullen, mais si elle n'est pas idiote, elle saura que je suis là et si elle pense que nous sommes en conflit les uns avec les autres, cela pourrait simplement fonctionner à notre avantage. ''

'' - Et tu penses que tu peux la prendre tout seul, Empathe ? '' a demandé Sam.

'' - Je sais que je le peux. '' A rétorqué Jasper. '' - Mais je respecte également votre responsabilité envers votre tribu et cela n'a pas d'importance à quel point cette notion me dégoûte, je suis prêt à travailler avec vous pour s'occuper de la salope. ''

J'ai presque ri en voyant l'expression de Sam, son visage montrait son choc et sa totale incrédulité. L'étrange silence qui était tombé sur la zone a disparu lorsque Jacob a choisi cet instant pour apparaître. Il était dans sa forme humaine et dès qu'il est arrivé à côté de Sam, Paul a couru au loin dans les bois pour prendre le relais et patrouiller le long de la frontière.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté la chance de botter ton cul scintillant. '' s'est plaint Jacob.

Jasper a penché sa tête sur le côté et l'a regardé avec un petit sourire sur le visage. '' - Quand tu veux, chiot. J'ai hâte de faire entrer un peu de modestie en toi. '' A répliqué Jasper et je lui ai donné un léger coup de coude.

'' - Arrête de les appâter, tu t'es bien fait comprendre. ''

Il m'a envoyé une vague de remords teintée de beaucoup trop de joie pour être sincère avant de s'adresser de nouveau aux loups. '' - Nous devons discuter d'un plan de bataille et arriver à une façon de vous garder hors de vue, mais assez proche pour rejoindre le combat après avoir réussi à berner Victoria. Ces deux-là... '' Il a montré les deux loups que je ne connaissais pas. '' - … sont les plus rapides d'après ce que je sais. Je veux qu'ils soient autant que possible à proximité, l'un d'eux pourra courir pour vous alerter et l'autre pourra protéger Bella. ''

'' - Non. '' A grogné Sam, ayant l'air bouleversé. Je me suis demandée comment Jasper avait réussi à choisir non seulement les deux loups que je ne connaissais pas, mais également les loups dont Sam était de toute évidence le plus protecteur. '' - Ils sont trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un messager, nous sommes tous connectés. ''

Jasper m'a envoyé une nouvelle vague de mécontentement pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de la télépathie des loups et je me suis silencieusement promise de tout lui dire quand nous serions rentrés à Forks. Quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ? J'avais déjà vendu la mèche au sujet des Cullen.

'' - Alors ils pourront tous les deux se joindre à la lutte. L'un d'eux peut arriver par-derrière et l'empêcher de fuir. '' Jasper ne semblait pas disposé à faire des compromis et je me suis demandée pourquoi il était si déterminé à impliquer ces deux loups plutôt que les autres.

'' - _Ils sont trop jeunes._ '' A grondé Sam. La dureté de sa voix m'a fait sursauter et j'ai presque pris un peu de recul avant de réaliser que c'était envers Jasper qu'était dirigé la colère de Sam.

Jasper avait du feu dans les yeux quand il s'est avancé et a croisé les bras contre sa poitrine. '' - Avec une formation et de la discipline, ils seront tes meilleurs atouts et je ne veux rien de moins que le meilleur pour cela. ''

Il a tourné son regard sur les loups en question. '' - Demain soir je serais à la clairière à environ seize kilomètres au nord du poste des gardes forestiers de Hoh. Victoria n'a pas encore été en reconnaissance dans ce secteur. Si vous venez par l'ouest et vous allez trouver mon odeur. Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent apprendre à se battre peuvent également venir. ''

J'étais déchirée entre ma loyauté envers la meute et envers Jasper. Je savais exactement ce que Sam ferait pour garder les loups qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir impliqués à l'écart, et ce serait encore une autre trahison si je ne le disais pas à Jasper.

'' - Il peut le leur interdire. '' ai-je murmuré sachant qu'il allait l'entendre. '' - Et ils devront obéir. '' J'ai fermé les yeux très forts alors que les mots passaient mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie de voir la réaction de la meute.

'' - Mais il ne le fera pas. '' a déclaré Jasper et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour le voir me lancer un sourire fugace.

Un long silence est tombé dans la clairière, la tension était si épaisse dans l'air que j'avais l'impression de la respirer. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Sam, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, jeter un regard meurtrier devant l'air de défi de Jasper.

'' - Seth et Leah. '' a dit Sam, la fureur paraissant clairement dans sa voix. '' - Leurs noms sont Seth et Léah et ils vont te rencontrer demain soir dans ta clairière. ''

Leah ? Je suis restée abasourdie devant la brève introduction de Sam. Pour autant que je le savais, chez les Quileutes, il n'y avait que les hommes de la tribu qui se transformaient. Comment était-il possible que Leah soit un membre de la meute ?

Les loups se sont éloignés, seul Jacob est resté derrière.

'' - Pourquoi Seth et Leah ? '' a-t-il demandé à Jasper en faisant quelques pas prudents vers lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la curiosité gravée sur son visage et j'ai dû admettre que je brûlais de poser la question depuis l'instant où Jasper les avait désignés. Bien sûr, ils étaient rapides, mais ils l'étaient tous, pourtant il tenait absolument à ce qu'ils soient inclus.

'' - Ils sont rapides, ce dont nous avons besoin, ce sont des alliés qui peuvent rester assez loin pour éviter d'être détectés, mais qui peuvent tout de même arriver à temps pour donner un coup de main. Je l'ai déjà dit, je peux m'occuper de Victoria, mais ce sera plus facile si je n'ai pas besoin de me soucier de Bella. ''

Jacob était sceptique quant à la réponse de Jasper et la subtilité ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. '' - Il y a plus que cela. Nous sommes tous rapides et il y a de meilleurs combattants parmi nous, quelle est la véritable raison ? ''

Jasper a soupiré et a passé une main dans ses cheveux, jetant un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Quoi qu'il ait vu en moi, cela l'a poussé à répondre et j'ai été étonnée de voir sa façade s'effondrer. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le plus vif intérêt sur son visage quand il s'est tourné vers Jacob.

'' - Leah, voilà pourquoi. '' a-t-il dit calmement et je ne sais pas qui a été le plus surpris de Jacob ou de moi. '' - Elle est tellement mal et elle veut tellement faire ses preuves. Elle a besoin de cela et il en va de même pour Seth. ''

'' - Elle est la seule femme qui ne s'est jamais transformée et leur père vient de mourir... il a eu une crise cardiaque quand ils se sont disputés et se sont transformés dans le salon. '' a murmuré Jacob. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il avait voulu dire les mots à voix haute.

'' - Et ce n'est pas la seule raison. '' Jasper avait jeté les mots à Jake de nouveau, reflétant mes pensées.

'' - Non, effectivement. '' a admis Jacob. '' - Elle est sortie avec Sam avant qu'il ne se transforme et avant qu'il ne s'imprègne d'Émily. ''

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était l'imprégnation, mais à en juger par la réaction de Jasper, ce qui s'était passé était réellement mauvais. J'étais tellement habituée à le voir fort et déterminé, mais en ce moment, il avait seulement l'air triste.

'' - Je ne pense pas que tu as une idée de ce que cela va leur faire, ni à quel point cela va les aider. '' a déclaré Jacob, faisant un geste comme s'il voulait serrer Jasper à l'épaule, mais à la place, il a laissé retomber son bras à ses côtés.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils et a ricané : '' - En fin de compte, ce n'est _pas_ pour eux. C'est pour Bella. ''

Il a saisi mon bras et m'a guidée sur le chemin par lequel nous étions venus, Jacob derrière nous. Jasper marchait si vite que j'avais du mal à le suivre. Je suis presque tombée deux fois avant de trébucher. Je me suis attendue à l'impact, mais Jasper a simplement mis son bras pour me retenir et a placé l'autre sous mes jambes avant de continuer à marcher. Je me sentais ridicule d'être portée par lui comme une jeune fille incapable de marcher seule, mais je me suis tout de même retrouvée les bras enroulés autour de son cou et ma joue posée contre son épaule alors qu'il continuait à marcher en faisant de longues enjambées pour retourner à ma voiture.

'' - Tu veux conduire ? '' a-t-il demandé et j'ai été pleine de gratitude envers lui.

Jasper avait combattu une meute de loups-garous pour prouver son point de vue, mais il ne leur avait pas fait de mal pour moi. Il me donnait le choix pour tout, sauf quand il s'agissait de ma sécurité. C'était un sentiment étrangement inconnu et j'ai réalisé que c'était parce qu'il me respectait d'une façon qu'Edward n'avait jamais faite. Une larme a glissé du coin de mon œil avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter et Jasper m'a regardée avec curiosité. Quoi qu'il ait senti venant de moi, cela l'a fait me tenir plus près de lui pendant un moment avant de me poser sur mes pieds.

'' - Tu conduis, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. '' Lui ai-je dis en pêchant mes clés dans ma poche pour les lui remettre. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes bras et j'ai penché mon front contre sa poitrine, prenant un moment pour simplement _respirer_. J'ai senti sa poitrine monter et descendre avant de reculer et de poser les clés dans sa paume et m'installer sur le siège passager alors que Jacob sautait dans le lit du camion comme Paul l'avait fait pour voyager.

J'ai penché ma tête contre la vitre de la portière du passager alors que Jasper nous conduisais à Forks en silence et j'ai fermé les yeux. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées hier et aujourd'hui et je me suis demandée s'il y aurait finalement un moment pour se détendre et se relaxer. Nous étions à deux pâtés de maisons de chez moi quand Jasper a garé le camion. J'ai levé mon visage de la fenêtre pour le regarder, me demandant pourquoi nous étions arrêtés.

'' - Je t'attendrais demain quand tu sortiras du lycée. Nous devons parler. '' a-t-il dit et quand j'ai cligné des yeux, il était parti. J'ai vu Jacob marcher vers la porte du conducteur ouverte dans le rétroviseur et même si j'étais en colère, j'avais compris. Jasper ne pouvait pas être vu en train de me reconduire, Jacob le pouvais.

'' - Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? '' lui ai-je demandé, alors qu'il changeait de vitesse et remettait le camion sur la route pour terminer le bref trajet jusqu'à la maison.

Jacob n'a pas répondu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons garés dans l'allée et après avoir coupé le moteur. '' - Non, c'est seulement que... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cela. Il n'est pas bien pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée à nouveau. Nous pouvons te protéger. '' Il a tourné la tête pour me regarder : '' - Je peux te protéger. ''

'' - Je dois y aller. '' ai-je dis doucement, en essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point son explication faisait mal.

Jacob avait tendance à ne voir qu'un seul revers de la médaille, ne réussissait pas à comprendre la dichotomie qui entourait des gens comme les Cullen. Oui, ils étaient des vampires, et d'une certaine manière, cela en faisait des monstres... mais ils avaient également fait tellement d'efforts pour dompter cette partie d'eux-mêmes en étant bon et Jacob, soit ne pouvait pas, soit ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Jasper avait pris la décision de rester derrière pour me protéger et peu importait à quel point cela me faisait me sentir coupable, peu importait à quel point ses motivations me confondaient, je n'allais pas être aussi ingrate et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'impliquer.

Il y avait tellement de choses dont je voulais parler avec Jacob, tellement de clôtures que je voulais réparer, mais il avait réussi à fermer la conversation avant qu'elle ne commence. Je n'avais plus rien à lui dire ce soir. Je commençais à penser qu'il ne me connaissait pas aussi bien que je l'avais supposé.

'' - Es-tu avec lui maintenant ? '' a-t-il demandé, le reproche clairement évident dans ses paroles alors que j'attrapais la poignée de la porte.

'' - Avec qui ? '' ai-je demandé, réellement confuse. Quel était le problème de Jacob avec moi ? Il pensait que je sortais avec quelqu'un ?

'' - La sangsue. '' a-t-il répondu et je l'ai foudroyé du regard. '' - Très bien. _Jasper_. ''

'' - Non, je ne sors pas avec Jasper. '' lui ai-je dit. '' - Mais cela ne serait pas tes affaires si je le faisais. '' Je suis sortie de la voiture, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage ce soir. De quel droit Jacob avait-il besoin d'être en colère contre moi pour une quelconque idée foireuse ? Il était censé être mon ami et j'avais pensé qu'une partie de lui aurait fait preuve de soutien et de compréhension. Je l'aurais fait pour lui.

Il n'a pas essayé de m'arrêter pendant que je marchais dans l'allée et quand je me suis retournée pour fermer la porte d'entrée, j'ai regardé à l'intérieur de mon camion et j'ai vu qu'il avait déjà disparu.

J'ai regardé l'objet en plastique d'un rose brillant pendant dix minutes ce soir-là, en essayant de trouver le courage d'appuyer sur les boutons. Les Cullen m'avaient dit que je faisais partie de la famille, qu'ils m'aimaient, mais c'était la deuxième fois maintenant qu'ils me laissaient ici. C'était quelque chose pour laquelle je commençais à me faire une raison, mais chaque reflet de lumière se réfléchissant sur l'appareil posé sur mon couvre-lit envoyait des éclairs de douleur à travers moi. Ils n'étaient seulement qu'à un coup de téléphone, mais d'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus loin que la première fois qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée.

Je me suis sentie aussi seule et isolée que je l'avais été pendant les deux premiers mois sans Edward, même si j'étais entourée de tous les côtés. Avec un dernier regard d'envie au cadeau que je ne pensais pas utiliser un jour, j'ai poussé le téléphone dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et me suis recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Mes rideaux flottaient quelquefois dans la brise et le crachin à l'extérieur. Même s'ils étaient partis, même s'il avait disparu et que cela ne me dérangeait pas, je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à fermer la fenêtre.

* * *

**1. L'endroit sent le chien mouillé. **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Je n'ai pas été heureuse quand Jasper a sauté par la fenêtre la nuit suivante, portant un sac de couchage et un oreiller. Nous avions longtemps parlé au cours de l'après-midi et, pour une raison quelconque, il s'était mis dans la tête que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne resterait pas loin de moi jusqu'à ce que Victoria soit en cendres. J'étais essentiellement contente de sa décision, cela signifiait que j'allais vraisemblablement passer plus de temps avec lui, mais cela signifiait également que ce soir, pendant qu'il entraînerait et combattrait avec les loups garous, je devrais dormir à la belle étoile.

'' - C'est ridicule ! Jacob peut venir surveiller la maison, Leah et Seth sauront s'il y a un problème et tu pourrais revenir en courant et être le putain de grand héros. '' ai-je affirmé.

Je voulais dormir dans ma maison, dans ma chambre, _dans un lit._

'' - Non. Cela prendrait trop de temps pour revenir ici. '' A déclaré Jasper, toujours debout devant ma fenêtre, le stupide sac de couchage se balançant au bout de son bras parce qu'il le tenait par la sangle de transport.

'' - Je ne veux pas faire cela. '' ai-je dit avant de trouver une brillante idée. '' - Charlie ! Et si Charlie se réveille et remarque que je ne suis pas là ? '' J'ai pensé que cette fois je l'avais eu, Charlie ne savait pas que Jasper était toujours en ville et il ne voudrait pas prendre le risque que mon père l'apprenne.

En fait, il a eu le culot de lever les yeux au ciel devant moi avant de répondre : '' - Je suis un empathe, Bella. Je peux le faire dormir. Il ne se réveillera pas de la nuit. ''

'' - Je ne te laisserais pas _assommer mon père_ ! '' Le volume de ma voix a monté, il était absolument incorrigible.

'' - Calme-toi ou je le ferais. '' a-t-il menacé en levant un sourcil. '' - D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà fait. Il va bien, cela ne lui fera pas de mal. Tu agis comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Maintenant viens. Nous savons tous les deux que j'aurais pu faire en sorte que tu viennes depuis longtemps déjà, il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps. ''

'' - Hé bien, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait alors ? '' ai-je râlé alors que j'attrapais un petit sac fourre-tout et jetant violemment un livre et une petite lampe de poche à l'intérieur.

'' - Parce qu'il y a une nette différence entre te convaincre et te forcer. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. '' a-t-il dit.

Comment savait-il toujours exactement ce qu'il fallait dire? C'était extrêmement frustrant, maintenant je ne pouvais pas rester en colère contre lui et faire empirer les choses, et il le savait. En fait, le pire à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme cela, réduire l'affaire au rôle de simple question de choix, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le comparer à Edward. Edward qui m'aurait menti et manipulée pour me contraindre à faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour moi. S'il s'était tenu à la place de Jasper à cet instant, il m'aurait probablement éblouie et avant d'avoir su ce qui s'était passé, j'aurais été dans cette putain de clairière.

J'étais assez puérile sur l'ensemble de la chose de toute façon. J'aimais réellement être inclus dans le plan sans avoir besoin de le demander et s'il m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas venir, j'aurais probablement piqué une crise également à ce sujet. C'était simplement que je ne voulais vraiment, mais vraiment pas, passer toute la nuit à dormir dans un endroit où se déroulait une mini-guerre.

Jasper a senti le changement dans mes émotions et a souri. '' - Je te reconnais bien là, allons-y que je puisse au moins tabasser quelques loups garous. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Il éprouvait beaucoup trop de plaisir à cette idée.

Sa course était plus fluide cette fois, moins rapide. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai eu l'impression que nous volions. Je pouvais presque nous imaginer en train de flotter dans la brise, la cime des arbres passant en trombe en dessous de nous, tous nos problèmes piégés sur terre où ils ne pouvaient plus nous atteindre.

J'ai très rapidement été perdue dans mes pensées au sujet de la conversation que nous avions eue cet après-midi. Jasper voulait trouver un plan de bataille et nous avions passé près de deux heures sur la meilleure façon de faire sortir du bois Victoria. J'ai été sensible au fait que non seulement il m'avait permis de donner mon opinion, mais qu'il avait également pris certaines de mes suggestions à cœur. Je pensais que les idées les plus simples étant souvent les meilleures, nous pourrions aller nous promener dans les bois dans les secteurs où il savait qu'elle s'était rendue récemment et attendre qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais dans le coin avec un seul garde du corps. Les bois étaient vastes et les loups n'auraient aucune difficulté à s'y cacher.

J'ai été estomaquée quand Jasper a été d'accord avec moi... et encore plus quand il m'a félicitée. Quand Jasper aurait évalué le niveau de compétence de Jacob et fait monter Seth et Leah jusqu'à ses normes de combat, nous allions mettre notre plan en action en espérant que Victoria ne serait pas longtemps un problème.

Je redoutais le jour où l'accent serait mis sur les Volturi au lieu d'elle. J'avais passé toutes mes soirées depuis mon retour à Forks à ressasser cette fâcheuse situation et je ne pouvais toujours voir qu'une seule solution réaliste. Ce n'était pas que je ne le voulais plus, pas vraiment, mais si le reste de la famille avait encore été dans l'image, l'avenir ne m'aurait pas paru aussi sombre. Je les avais aimés de tout mon cœur et j'avais espéré passer l'éternité avec eux. La pensée s'était plusieurs fois infiltrée en moi que ce ne serait pas réellement si mal de passer l'éternité avec Jasper, mais je l'avais repoussée à chaque fois. Une fois que ma sécurité serait assurée, Jasper allait retourner à Alice et à sa famille et je me retrouverais toute seule.

Nous sommes arrivés à la clairière et Jasper a posé le sac de couchage et un oreiller pour moi sur le sol. Il ne nous a pas fallu attendre longtemps pour que les loups nous rejoignent. Ils étaient déjà sous forme de loups, Seth et Leah à la traîne derrière Jacob.

L'idée de Jasper pour les former visait à faire des matchs amicaux... à maintes reprises et plus encore. Il s'agissait pour les trois loups de se battre contre Jasper et je n'ai pas été capable de les regarder pendant très longtemps. J'ai sorti mon livre et ma lampe de poche de mon sac et j'ai passé la première heure à lire tandis que Jasper injuriait impitoyablement les loups. J'ai brusquement relevé la tête quand j'ai entendu un gémissement suivi d'un long hurlement furieux, juste à temps pour voir Seth se recroqueviller et Leah charger Jasper.

J'ai pu voir pourquoi il avait insisté sur elle, la rage sortait pratiquement de toutes ses pores. Jasper s'est directement accroupi alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter, mais elle a préféré bondir tout en rasant le sol, utilisant sa tête pour le frapper sous les jambes et l'envoyer voler à travers la clairière. Il a atterri sur ses pieds et bien que je sois très loin de leur arène de fortune, j'ai pu voir qu'il souriait.

'' - Très bien. Maintenant, il faut le refaire. '' a-t-il grogné avant de la charger à nouveau.

Une seconde heure s'est écoulée et Seth les a rejoints aussitôt après avoir fini de récupérer de ce que Jasper lui avait fait. Ils se battaient mieux à présent, le renforcement de leur confiance venait peut-être du fait que Leah avait réussi à toucher Jasper une première fois, parce que de temps en temps, Jasper volait dans les airs, même si ce n'était pas aussi souvent que les loups le faisaient.

Je me suis endormie au bout d'un moment et j'ai été réveillée au bruit d'une voix basse. Je me suis efforcée d'ouvrir les paupières. Jacob, Seth et Leah étaient sous leurs formes humaines et parlaient tranquillement avec Jasper. J'avais vu Seth et Leah à La push avant qu'ils ne se transforment, ils avaient énormément grandi. Les cheveux de Leah avaient été coupés dans le même style sévère que le reste d'entre eux avaient adopté après leurs transformations, mais d'une certaine façon, cela lui convenait. Alors que les hommes portaient tous les deux ce qui semblait être des shorts de surf, Leah portait une robe d'été d'un jaune vif qui semblait être complètement inadéquat sur elle. J'ai pensé qu'elle était soit à court de vêtements soit qu'elle l'avait choisie par commodité.

Seth était plus grand, mais il avait encore l'air d'un gamin. Il était mince et sa voix s'est cassée plusieurs fois avant que je ne réalise avec un serrement de cœur qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

Jasper était le seul qui n'était pas haletant de fatigue, la seule différence dans son apparence étaient ses vêtements déchirés et sales. Les loups devaient avoir été en mesure de poser leurs griffes sur lui à quelques reprises. Je me serais inquiétée s'ils n'avaient pas tous eu l'air de se porter parfaitement bien. Jacob a remarqué que j'étais réveillée et après avoir dit quelques mots à Jasper, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi.

'' - Comment cela s'est passé ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - C'est un putain d'esclavagiste. '' A gémi Jacob. '' - Il est vachement rapide, beaucoup plus rapide que les autres. ''

J'ai ri devant l'expression renfrognée de son visage, Jacob était probablement venu avec l'impression qu'il allait faire mordre la poussière à Jasper et en finir avec tout cela. Cela devait avoir un peu blessé son orgueil de ne pas pouvoir descendre Jasper à eux trois.

'' - Vous aviez tous les trois pourtant l'air d'aller mieux quand je me suis endormie. '' lui ai-je offert en guise de consolation.

'' - Je dois lui rendre justice, la sangsue avait raison à propos de Leah. Cette fille est _cinglée. _Elle a réussi une putain de mise à mort il y a une demi-heure, c'est alors que nous nous sommes transformés de nouveau pour pouvoir parler de stratégie.

Putain de merde. J'ai regardé le petit groupe et j'ai digéré cette petite information, Leah avait gagné une mise à mort, je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais encore sous le choc quand Jasper les a conduits vers l'endroit où Jacob et moi étions assis.

'' - Bella, je te présente Seth et Leah. '' a-t-il dit en me donnant un petit élan d'encouragement qui n'était pas tellement nécessaire.

'' - Salut. '' J'ai souri. '' - C'est agréable de vous voir réellement sans toute la fourrure. ''

Leah est restée stoïque, mais le sourire de Seth en réponse à ma boutade a été suffisant pour eux deux. '' - Tu es consciente que ton petit ami ici présent est un parfait connard, pas vrai ? Simplement parce qu'il ne se fatigue pas ne signifie pas que le reste d'entre nous ne peut pas tomber dans les pommes. '' a-t-il dit avec un regard moqueur en direction de Jasper. Cela m'a réchauffé le cœur d'entendre ses taquineries amicales et j'ai eu l'impression que Seth n'était pas aussi intransigeant avec sa haine pour Jasper que le reste d'entre eux l'était.

'' - Il est simplement mon ami. '' l'ai-je corrigé. '' - Et oui, j'étais au courant. Si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, il n'a pas beaucoup de respect pour mes habitudes de sommeil non plus... manifestement. '' ai-je continué en baissant les yeux sur mon lit de fortune.

'' - Tu veux que j'apporte ton matelas avec nous la prochaine fois, Ton Altesse ? '' a demandé ironiquement Jasper et j'ai fait tomber ma tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

'' - Absolument. ''

En un clin d'œil, Jasper m'avait jetée par-dessus son épaule et avait roulé le sac de couchage avec l'oreiller à l'intérieur pour pouvoir le transporter. '' - Rentrons à la maison, Princesse. '' a-t-il dit d'une voix traînante alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers les bois.

'' - Lâche-moi ! C'est quoi ton problème ? '' ai-je crié, mais il savait que je n'étais pas du tout en colère. J'aimais bien pouvoir plaisanter avec lui de cette façon. J'ai réussi à me hisser plus haut et j'ai dit au revoir aux loups. Leah et Jacob avaient l'air indigné, mais Seth riait et a secoué la main de nouveau vers moi. Oui, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Une fois que nous avons été à quelques mètres sous le couvert des arbres, Jasper m'a balancée derrière lui et je me suis retrouvée sur son dos avant qu'il ne se mette à courir.

'' - Ce n'est pas très gentil, tu sais. '' ai-je murmuré à son oreille. '' - De les contrarier comme cela. '' J'ai senti son dos bouger et j'ai deviné qu'il riait, ce qui a été confirmé par la vague d'humour qu'il m'a envoyée.

Charlie dormait quand nous sommes rentrés chez moi. Je me suis effondrée sur mon lit, me roulant un peu dessus en serrant mon oreiller contre moi.

'' - Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué. '' ai-je gémi au grand amusement de Jasper.

'' - Nous y retournons demain soir, alors profites-en pendant que tu le peux. La semaine prochaine, nous allons préparer le piège. '' C'est à peine si je l'ai entendu, j'étais déjà à moitié endormie.

'' - Tout ce que tu veux. '' ai-je marmonné. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est le bruit du rire paisible de Jasper.

* * *

La nuit suivante, quand nous sommes arrivés à la clairière, j'ai été accueillie par la vue d'un matelas pneumatique et deux lanternes à piles disposées à côté.

'' - Sérieusement ? Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire cela ? '' ai-je demandé à Jasper en levant un sourcil. C'était un peu exagéré, bien que j'aie été secrètement ravie qu'il ait pris le temps de s'assurer que je sois plus à l'aise.

'' - J'aurais apporté les lampes la nuit dernière si j'avais su que tu allais lire, quant au matelas... tu n'as pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et je peux également dire que tu étais mal à l'aise. '' a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules. '' - Ce n'est pas un gros problème. Seth a proposé de l'installer. ''

Je réussissais mieux à me concentrer sur ce que je voulais qu'il ressente venant de moi. Son don était devenu notre propre langage secret en quelque sorte, même si à l'exception des loups, nous ne passions pas de temps avec qui que ce soit. Je me suis concentrée sur ma gratitude et je lui ai donné une tape amicale sur le dos avant qu'il n'aille à la rencontre des loups qui l'attendaient déjà. Leur formation a commencé de la même façon que la nuit dernière à trois contre un, mais après un certain temps, Jasper a décidé de mélanger les groupes. J'ai deviné qu'il essayait de les habituer à lutter de son côté plutôt que contre lui. Cela a particulièrement bien fonctionné avec Leah , ils sont toujours sortis de leur match victorieux en quelques minutes. Elle était étonnante à voir, elle était presque aussi féroce et gracieuse que Jasper et plus la nuit a avancé, plus ses mouvements sont devenus encore plus fluides et plus confiants.

Cela devenait plus facile pour moi de les regarder et mon livre est resté oublié sur mes genoux alors que je restais assise, hypnotisée par la scène en face de moi. Les loups étaient agiles et j'étais certaine que s'ils s'étaient battus contre un autre ennemi, ils auraient été victorieux. De temps à autre, Jasper criait quelque chose sur leur façon d'utiliser leur vitesse ou de ne pas laisser tomber leurs épaules. J'ai remarqué que plus il combattait, plus son accent devenait prononcé et je me suis demandée pourquoi.

Regarder Jasper a été une expérience que je n'oublierais jamais tant que je vivrais. Il était habituellement tellement calme et introverti et jusqu'à la semaine dernière, il avait été une énigme pour moi. Nous avions à peine parlé l'un à l'autre et j'avais été sûre qu'il ne me tolérait que par amour pour Alice, mais maintenant que je le connaissais un peu mieux, je remarquais des changements en lui pendant qu'il les instruisait, il était à l'aise dans cet environnement, même s'il travaillait avec des loups garous. Je pensais que peut-être il ne se souciait pas tellement de la rivalité entre eux, il était évident qu'il respectait Leah et je pense qu'il aimait également Seth. Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre pour Jacob, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le détestait autant qu'il le laissait entendre.

Seth et Leah travaillaient ensemble contre Jasper, Jacob s'était transformé et quand il est revenu, il s'est effondré à côté de moi. Il respirait avec difficulté et a soufflé : '' - Ce mec est comme une machine ou quelque chose. ''

J'ai ri parce que c'était une répétition de notre conversation d'hier soir. Réellement, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Jasper n'avait pas besoin de dormir ou de se reposer et il était clairement un combattant très expérimenté. J'ai regardé la façon dont il bougeait avec confiance et rapidité. Ses coups étaient précis et méthodiques. Il avait l'air farouche et sauvage sous le clair de lune qui brillait sur la clairière et c'était magnifique d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas très bien.

'' - Tu m'as vraiment manqué Bells. '' a dit Jacob tranquillement. J'ai détourné mon regard de la scène en face de moi pour le regarder. J'ai été agréablement surprise par son admission, j'avais commencé à m'inquiéter et j'avais pensé que notre amitié avait été endommagée au-delà de la réparation.

'' - Oh, Jake. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. '' lui ai-je dit avant de jeter mes bras autour de son corps. Il a ri et m'a enveloppée dans ses bras chauds, nous balançant légèrement tous les deux. C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu, en quelques minutes, nous étions de nouveau en train de parler et de rire comme si rien ne nous avait jamais blessés et même si j'étais toujours ennuyée par ses objections pour mon amitié avec Jasper, je me suis contentée de m'asseoir et de rire avec lui comme au bon vieux temps. C'était agréable de faire semblant que tout ce qui se passait avec un vampire fou et les loup garous ne se produisaient pas, même si ce n'était que pour une demi-heure.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu as dit à Jasper que Leah était avec Sam auparavant ? '' ai-je demandé. Je pensais que peut-être cette histoire d'impression était la raison pour laquelle Jasper avait insisté pour l'avoir, même si je n'arrivais pas à imaginer pourquoi cela avait de l'importance.

Jacob a soupiré et s'est penché en arrière, reposant son poids sur ses coudes.

'' - Sam et Leah sortaient ensemble avant qu'il ne se transforme. Quand c'est arrivé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était tout seul et son loup l'a englouti, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de redevenir lui-même. Il a disparu pendant des jours et je me souviens à quel point elle était inquiète. Quand il est finalement revenu, il était différent et a commencé à s'éloigner d'elle, mais les choses se sont améliorées après un certain temps, puis tout est allé en enfer à nouveau quand Émily est venue rendre une visite à Léah, venant d'une autre réserve plus au nord. ''

'' - L'impression est ce qui arrive quand un loup trouve son âme sœur. C'est comme… si la gravité se déplaçait, elle devient le centre de ton univers, la seule chose sur laquelle t'appuyer désormais. Quand Sam a vu Émily, il n'a pas eu le choix, elle était tout pour lui et même si cela lui a fait du mal de blesser Leah, il l'a quittée. ''

Mon cœur s'est serré pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. Quand Edward m'avait quittée, cela m'avait déchirée de l'intérieur, mais je n'avais pas été obligée de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et faire des choses que nous avions l'habitude de faire avec une autre femme.

'' - Elle sait pourquoi maintenant, mais elle est toujours amère et furieuse à ce sujet. Ajoute à cela le fait qu'elle soit la première femme dans l'histoire à s'être transformée... hé bien... c'est assez désagréable d'être autour d'elle la plupart du temps. Je dois rendre justice à ta sangsue cependant, elle avait réellement besoin de faire cela. Il lui permet de laisser sortir son agressivité en lui enseignant la façon de faire ce pour quoi nous sommes si fiers, ce qui lui fait réellement beaucoup de bien. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, ne l'appelle pas comme cela. '' l'ai-je prié pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. '' - Je sais que tu le hais, mais pourrais-tu au moins faire semblant autour de moi ? ''

'' - Très bien. '' A grommelé Jacob en se mettant brusquement debout avant de courir de nouveau vers eux. Je les ai regardés aussi longtemps que j'ai pu garder mes yeux ouverts, mais finalement, j'ai dérivé vers le sommeil et je ne me suis pas réveillée jusqu'à ce que je sente Jasper me mettre dans mon lit et tirer les couvertures sur moi.

'' - Salut. '' a-t-il dit calmement. Il a fait un mouvement pour partir, mais j'ai attrapé son bras pour l'arrêter. Il m'a envoyé une certaine curiosité et je me suis assise en rentrant mes pieds sous moi.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu choisi Leah ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

'' - Parce qu'elle est forte. '' a-t-il répondu sans hésitation. '' - J'ai senti la souffrance et la colère qui étaient en elle quand nous avons rencontré la meute, mais elle ne les laissait pas la submerger. Cela demande une grande force pour empêcher le genre de haine qu'elle éprouve de vous engloutir. Je savais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'Alpha et j'ai pensé qu'au minimum elle serait déterminée à bien faire et qu'ainsi elle pourrait passer plus temps loin de lui. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait quelque chose de _gentil_ pour un _loup-garou_ ? Ai-je demandé malicieusement.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils et a poussé mon épaule de façon espiègle. '' - Ne t'avise pas de le leur dire, j'ai une réputation à protéger avec ces bâtards. ''

'' - Qu'en est-il de Seth ? ''

'' - Ce petit con est _rapide _et il est impatient de faire ses preuves. Par ailleurs il est lié à Leah et elle n'aurait pas pu se passer de lui. '' a-t-il répondu. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil évaluateur avant de demander : '' - Est-ce de cela que tu as parlé avec Jacob ce soir ? ''

'' - Ouais. '' ai-je dis en hochant la tête. '' - Il m'a parlé de l'empreinte, de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sam et Leah. '' Rien qu'en pensant à la tragédie qui les avait séparés, mon cœur s'est un peu brisé pour eux.

'' - L'impression. '' a-t-il dit avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix, '' - est la putain de chose la plus stupide dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Personne n'arrive à avoir une fin heureuse avec de telles absurdités. ''

J'ai été surprise qu'il le ressente de cette façon, je pensais que la notion d'âme-sœur était romantique en quelque sorte. '' - Pourquoi ? Je veux dire que pour Léah cela a été horrible, mais Sam et Émily sont heureux et très amoureux. ''

'' - Leur seul lien réel est la magie. Il s'est imprimé et est devenu exactement ce qu'elle désirait, d'une certaine façon, il n'est plus réellement lui-même. Tout est conçu pour rendre les loups meilleurs et plus forts, son amour pour elle a été forgé avec une fausse personnalité et la destruction de Léah. En quoi cela peut-il être romantique ? Cette fille ne se remettra jamais de ce qui lui est arrivé. Savais-tu qu'Émily est sa cousine ? Son sang ? ''

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder et j'ai rapidement cligné des yeux pour essayer de les empêcher de tomber. Je ne savais pas cela, comment Jasper l'avait-il appris ?

'' - Seth me l'a dit cet après-midi quand je lui ai parlé. '' A répondu Jasper avant même que je ne pose la question. C'était déconcertant cette façon qu'il avait d'identifier rapidement les raisons derrière mes émotions, mais j'en avais pris l'habitude et cela ne me dérangeait pas.

'' - L'impression ressemble tout de même à l'accouplement chez les vampires. '' ai-je dis. Je pouvais comprendre le point de vue de Jasper, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le premier le gênait quand l'autre ne le dérangeait pas.

'' - Trouver un compagnon est peut-être instinctif, mais l'accepter est un choix, c'est de tomber amoureux. C'est basé sur la compatibilité et non sur la génétique. Nous ne changeons pas qui nous sommes pour attirer un compagnon. '' a-t-il expliqué et encore une fois, il a tout résumé à une seule chose. Le choix.

J'ai essayé de supprimer mon bâillement, mais rien n'a pu l'arrêter. J'avais beaucoup mieux dormi sur le matelas pneumatique, mais pas très longtemps et ajouté aux quelques heures que j'avais eu la nuit précédente, j'étais épuisée. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'arriver à samedi parce que je n'aurais pas besoin de me réveiller de bonne heure pour aller au lycée. J'allais dormir toute la putain de journée.

* * *

Avant de m'en rendre compte, nous étions lundi après-midi et Jasper et moi étions en train de nous préparer pour notre randonnée à travers les bois. Nous allions commencer à proximité de la maison, mais je n'avais pas aimé l'idée de savoir que Victoria pourrait être n'importe où auprès de Charlie, mais Jasper a estimé que s'il y avait un endroit qu'elle surveillerait, ce serait celui-là.

Nous nous sommes préparés pour notre randonnée en silence, l'air alourdi d'anticipation. J'ai sorti mes bottes de randonnée de dessous mon lit et j'étais en train de les lacer dans la cuisine alors que Jasper sortait quelques bouteilles d'eau du réfrigérateur. Il les a rangées dans mon sac à dos avec quelques barres de céréales et une trousse de premiers soins. J'ai été agacée qu'il envisageait de me voir me blesser, mais j'ai dû admette que c'était probablement une possibilité.

Puisque nous ne nous éloignions pas de la maison aujourd'hui, Jasper ne m'a transportée que pendant quelques minutes avant de me poser à nouveau sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de piste ici et j'ai dû me concentrer sur mes pas pour éviter de tomber. Encore une fois, mon esprit a établi un parallèle entre Jasper et Edward, comparant et opposant leurs comportements. Edward m'aurait ramassée et m'aurait portée, me gardant peut-être tout le temps sur son dos pendant la promenade, même Jacob en aurait probablement fait toute une histoire. Jasper, lui, me tendait la main à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'aide pour garder mon équilibre, mais m'a laissée marcher par moi-même tout le temps. Ce n'était pas sain de les comparer comme cela, Edward n'avait jamais été un simple ami et Jasper ne serait jamais plus que cela, mais mon esprit faisait des comparaisons sans ma permission.

'' - Je n'avais pas chassé le jour de ton anniversaire. '' a déclaré Jasper complètement à l'improviste. Nous avions marché pendant quelque temps et je me suis arrêtée pour le regarder en me demandant pourquoi il me disait cela et ce qui l'avait poussé à me le dire.

'' - Je commençais à m'habituer à toi, à ton odeur et c'était plus facile d'être autour de toi, ce qui m'a rendu imprudent. Quand tu t'es coupée avec le papier, je me suis figé, paniqué. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon don et ma soif de sang s'est écoulée dans la pièce. La soif d'Edward pour toi était tellement forte que je ne sais pas comment il a eu la présence d'esprit de t'éloigner au lieu de te mordre. Je t'ai vue tomber sur la table et j'ai pris une grande respiration. Il n'en fallait pas plus, juste un souffle. ''

'' - Je me suis perdu dans mon monstre et suis devenu sauvage. Une fois qu'Emmett et Rosalie m'ont sorti , j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait et je suis parti dans les bois. J'espère que tu n'apprendras jamais toute la destruction que j'ai commise cette nuit-là, j'ai vidé d'innombrables animaux pour essayer d'assouvir ma soif, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était à toi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à m'empêcher d'aller après toi et finir ce que j'avais commencé. ''

J'ai recommencé à marcher de nouveau et Jasper a gardé une allure régulière à côté de moi. J'avais toujours été curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, pourquoi il avait craqué le soir de mon anniversaire alors qu'il avait ignoré mon sang la nuit où il avait tué James.

'' - Alice m'a retrouvé le lendemain et m'a dit que nous partions, qu'ils avaient déjà emballé leurs affaires. Les mois qui ont suivi ont été un enfer. Edward n'est venu que pour nous dire qu'il partait, Esmé et Alice ont été anéanties et Emmett a été presque catatonique pendant la première semaine. C'était oppressant, leurs culpabilités et leurs chagrins coulaient en moi et il y avait des fois où c'était si mauvais que je devais partir... mais peu importait où j'allais... tu me hantais. Ce regard dans tes yeux quand tu m'as vu venir, je ne pouvais pas me l'enlever de la tête.

'' - J'ai failli abandonner et retourner chasser les humains. Je suis même allé jusqu'à sélectionner ma proie. J'ai suivi un homme que j'avais vu vendre de la drogue chez lui, dans son appartement. Je l'ai tenu entre mes mains... mais il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et la seule chose que j'ai vue, c'était toi. Je n'ai même pas eu le désir de boire un être humain depuis. ''

J'ai tendu la main et croisé mes doigts avec les siens, essayant de forcer mon corps à projeter à quel point il m'importait et combien j'avais confiance en lui. Ses doigts se sont serrés doucement autour des miens alors que nous finissions notre boucle dans la forêt et que nous commencions à retourner à la maison.

'' - Quand Alice t'a vue sauter de la falaise et que ton avenir a disparu, j'ai cru que les émotions de la famille allaient me tuer. Je voulais qu'ils me tuent. Ce que je t'avais fait... '' Il s'est tu, un regard lointain sur le visage.

'' - Ce n'était pas de ta faute. '' ai-je insisté.

Il a baissé tristement les yeux sur nos mains jointes et a poursuivi : '' - Ça l'était, ma complaisance en ta présence, mon manque de contrôle, c'était de ma faute et c'est quelque chose que je n'arrêterais jamais d'essayer de me faire pardonner. ''

'' - Alice l'a vu lorsque tu as décidé que tu ne pouvais pas garder Edward dans ta vie, nous savions donc que tu venais pour nous dire au revoir. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est ce que tu ressentais après avoir été seule pendant tant de mois. Avant notre départ, tu étais dynamique et vivante. Tu t'agrippais à l'amour et le tenais tellement serré qu'il a failli te briser, mais tu n'avais jamais perdu l'espoir. Lorsque tu es entrée dans la maison cette nuit-là, tu étais une personne différente. Tu avais perdu cette naïveté qui était si chère à Edward et j'ai su à ce moment-là que, pour la première fois, tu faisais ce qui était bon pour toi. J'ai été si foutrement fier de toi. ''

Je lui ai souri, énormément reconnaissante envers lui pour m'expliquer tout cela. Cela m'aidait tellement de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait sincèrement que j'avais fait le bon choix. Autant cela m'avait fait mal, il y avait des fois où je restais au lit pour regarder le plafond en me demandant ce qu'il serait arrivé si j'avais simplement dit « oui ».

'' - Je te l'ai dit auparavant, je suis resté parce que tu le vaux bien, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie. '' Il s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers moi, saisissant mon autre main dans la sienne.

'' - Tu étais à la fois les yeux écarquillés et innocente, désintéressée à l'excès et c'était magnifique. Tu étais amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de te convaincre que tu te porterais mieux sans lui et tu ne t'en souciais pas. Tu as passé la majeure partie de ton temps avec des créatures surnaturelles qui étaient plus fortes et plus rapides que toi, mais tu as trouvé de la force dans ta faiblesse. Ton amour nous a rendu un morceau de notre humanité et j'avais depuis longtemps oublié ce que c'était que d'être humain. ''

Une larme solitaire a glissé de ma paupière, roulant doucement sur ma joue tandis que j'acceptais ce qu'il me racontait. C'était légèrement irritant de l'entendre sortir des paroles aussi éloquentes et réussir tout de même à transmettre ce qu'il voulait dire de si belle façon.

'' - Cette nuit-là, quand j'ai décidé de rester, c'était en raison de ce que tu allais devenir. Je l'ai senti, j'ai senti que tu acceptais ton sort et que tu te résignais à vivre sans nous, à une mort probable et je n'ai pas pu te laisser faire cela. Tu m'avais donné ton amour inconditionnellement et je t'avais remboursée en essayant d'enfoncer mes dents dans ton cou. Tu nous avais acceptés comme les personnes que nous étions autrefois, comme qui nous aurions pu être et pour te remercier, nous t'avons abandonnée... mais je l'ai _senti_. L'amour que tu avais toujours pour nous tous, le lien familial que tu ne permettais pas de se briser, peu importe à quel point tu avais été détruite. C'était magnifique, et cela _valait la peine_ de rester, d'avoir une chance de découvrir la femme étonnante que tu es devenue. ''

Le soleil brillait à travers la haute couverture de feuilles et de branches, les rayons s'abattant sur le sol, semblant éclairer Jasper de l'intérieur pendant qu'il parlait et j'ai croisé les bras en pensant que c'était probablement la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. L'éclat de ses cheveux blonds se déplaçant dans la brise, la façon dont sa peau miroitait à cause de la texture de ses cicatrices, la lumière jaune qui brillait autour de lui... tout cela le faisait ressembler à un ange. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille et enterré mon visage dans sa poitrine, essayant de former les bonnes phrases pour exprimer combien ce qu'il avait dit signifiait pour moi.

'' - Merci. '' lui ai-je dit désespérément. Ce n'était pas suffisant. '' -_ Merci_. ''

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser partir, chaque cellule de mon corps fredonnant de reconnaissance envers lui. Il avait raison, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il m'avait dit que j'en valais la peine... mais je le savais maintenant. Il avait vu quelque chose en moi dont j'ignorais l'existence. Il me _l'avait fait_ comprendre.

J'ai pris un peu de recul et j'ai levé les mains pour saisir les côtés de son visage, caressant ses joues avec mes doigts. J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai raffermi ma position pour essayer de lui donner ce qu'il m'avait offert.

'' - Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé. _Jamais_. Tu as attaqué parce que je saignais, je saignais parce qu'Alice avait enveloppé le cadeau au lieu d'utiliser une pochette. J'avais un cadeau parce qu'Edward avait insisté pour que je vienne assister à une fête... tout ce gâchis ne se rapporte donc pas seulement à toi. J'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais. ''

Le visage de Jasper est tombé à mes paroles et j'ai senti la honte et une vague de culpabilité sous mes doigts et j'ai su que je devais m'expliquer.

'' - Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Chacun d'eux a dû quitter la pièce, même Esmé et Alice. Tu as besoin de laisser tomber, Jasper. ''

La haine de soi qu'il avait projeté s'est estompée et j'ai espéré que mes paroles lui avaient donné un peu de réconfort.

'' - Est-ce pathétique que tu sois le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu ? '' lui ai-je demandé. C'était la vérité, je n'avais jamais eu un ami comme Jasper.

Jasper s'est finalement fendu d'un sourire et la tension a diminué.

'' - Tu es également ma meilleure amie. '' a-t-il dit, me recouvrant de la chaleur qu'était son affection pour moi.

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas sorti le téléphone portable qui me narguait pour que je le sorte de mon tiroir, je n'ai pas passé des heures à regarder mon plafond avant de pouvoir finalement m'endormir. Les paroles que m'avait dites Jasper dans les bois avaient assoupli un mal plus profond dans mon âme, quelque chose que je n'avais pas pensé être même possible. En me disant exactement pourquoi il était resté pour me protéger avait diminué de façon drastique ma culpabilité, mais il y avait tellement plus que cela. Il avait cautérisé la blessure qui avait palpité en moi jusqu'à cet après-midi. J'ai finalement été en mesure de voir au-delà de la douleur et de la dévalorisation qui avaient infiltré mes pensées depuis qu'Edward m'avait quittée.

Jasper avait dit que je lui avais rendu une part de son humanité, qu'il avait oublié ce que cela voulait dire. J'ai repensé aux cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps à la culpabilité qui le traversait si profondément qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucun moyen de l'extraire. Il s'excusait toujours auprès de moi, se reprochant d'avoir gâché ma vie et de m'avoir mis dans la position périlleuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions tous les deux jusqu'au cou.

Je voulais guérir ses blessures, je voulais chercher tous les éléments qui lui manquaient et les remettre ensemble, parce que même s'il était très bon à le cacher, je pouvais voir qu'il était brisé. Quelque chose en lui était en phase avec moi. Nous n'étions pas tellement différents, les cicatrices de ce qui lui était arrivé s'étalaient sur sa chair au lieu de son âme comme les miennes l'étaient. Il s'appelait lui-même un monstre, mais un monstre n'aurait jamais fait autant d'effort pour assurer ma sécurité. Un monstre n'aurait jamais dit les belles paroles qu'il m'avait adressées. Je n'allais probablement jamais rencontrer un homme qui soit la moitié aussi bon que Jasper tant que je vivrais et j'étais déterminée à lui faire voir cela.

Surtout, Jasper pensait que j'en valais la peine et je me suis endormie en me demandant si je ne serais jamais capable de lui montrer que lui aussi en valait la peine.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre six.**

Le lundi s'est transformé en mardi, le reste de la semaine a fondu dans un flou jusqu'au vendredi et avant de le savoir, nous étions de nouveau en week-end. Ma routine quotidienne était devenue terriblement complète. Chaque jour, Jasper et moi nous promenions dans les bois tandis que Seth et Leah patrouillaient juste hors de vue et chaque soir, je campais dans la vieille clairière de baseball des Cullen tandis que Jasper enseignait à la meute comment devenir des combattants plus habiles. Après les deux premières nuits, les entraînements étaient devenus plus courts, mais je ne dormais toujours que quelques heures par nuit et le manque de sommeil ajouté au stress provoqué par nos essais pour faire bouger Victoria commençaient à avoir des conséquences négatives sur moi.

J'avais l'impression qu'après avoir finalement repris pieds après les paroles de Jasper dans les bois le lundi, j'étais simplement de nouveau déconnectée de la réalité. J'étais fatiguée, j'étais troublée et plus que tout, je voulais que tout cela soit fini, je voulais être débarrassée de l'ensemble de ces monstres qui planaient au-dessus de ma tête.

Chaque soir, pendant que j'essayais de dormir, j'étais tourmentée par des cauchemars, soit de Victoria me tuant de manière horrible et macabre, soit de Jasper m'enfonçant dans le sol, féroce et sauvage, ses dents déchirant mon cou comme si ma peau était faite de beurre. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, c'était Jasper qui me secouait pour me réveiller et peu importait à quel point j'avais peur de lui au premier abord, il me consolait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait, soit en me tenant contre lui ou en se servant de son don.

Les examens partiels s'ajoutaient à mon stress même si Jasper essayait de m'aider pour étudier. Les tests commençaient lundi et à ce stade, la chose entière était en voie de devenir une cause perdue. Ce n'était pas que je ne connaissais pas les matières, j'avais simplement un énorme problème pour m'en soucier. Je regardais les problèmes de mathématiques que le professeur nous avait remis pour nous entraîner et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la façon dont je répondrais à ces examens n'avait pas d'importance. Mon avenir était simple... je n'en avais pas. Je serais soit morte, soit un vampire, et aucune de ces deux situations ne me permettraient de faire des études universitaires de sitôt.

Jasper était assis à ma table de cuisine et me jetait des regards inquiets alors qu'il feuilletait distraitement un des magazines sur la pêche de Charlie. Il avait ressenti ma mélancolie toute la semaine, mais j'avais refusé à chaque fois de l'accabler avec mes problèmes. Il était inutile de parler de la menace que représentait Victoria, il travaillait déjà dessus et m'avait rassurée autant que cela lui était possible. Parler des Volturi ne ferait que disperser son attention et nous forcer à avoir une conversation que je n'étais nullement préparée à avoir.

'' - À quoi réfléchis-tu tellement fort ? '' a demandé Jasper, me sortant du cycle des pensées déprimantes avec lesquelles j'avais été coincée toute la semaine.

'' - Je déteste les mathématiques. '' ai-je menti avant de changer rapidement de sujet. '' - Quels loups vont venir ce soir ? ''

'' - Seth, Leah et Embry. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - Et tu ne m'as pas trompé contrairement à ce que tu crois. C'est très bien si tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me mentir. '' Son ton était saccadé et ses paroles articulés plus clairement que d'habitude.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai posé le crayon qui ne m'avait pas servi sur ma feuille de calcul. J'ai levé les yeux pour regarder dans les yeux dorés qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre que du souci pour moi et je lui ai pratiquement tout dit. La peur et l'incertitude me sont montées à la gorge, et j'ai dû détourner le regard avant de tout ravaler. Je savais que c'était malsain, que j'aurais dû être capable de lui parler de cela, d'essayer de travailler sur tout ce qui allait se passer lorsque les Volturi auraient décidé que mon temps était révolu, mais cette voix traîtresse à l'arrière de la tête me chuchotait de me taire. Je savais qu'il ne les laisserait pas me tuer, mais voudrait-il avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi après ma transformation ? Logiquement, je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, il était mon ami et il n'allait pas simplement sortir de ma vie comme le reste de sa famille l'avait fait, mais je trouvais difficile d'entendre raison en ce moment.

'' - J'ai seulement un sentiment d'accablement. '' lui ai-je finalement dit. C'était vrai, mais si ce n'était pas la racine du problème.

'' - Nous allons rentrer tôt ce soir. Tu iras au lit à une heure décente. Est-ce que Charlie va à la pêche demain ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai hoché la tête. Charlie allait pêcher chaque week-end sans faute. Je commençais à me demander quelle était la logique de sa punition puisque je ne le voyais que quelques heures en semaine et pratiquement pas le week-end. J'avais été tellement déterminée à reconstruire une relation avec lui après mon retour d'Italie et m'assurer qu'il savait que j'allais bien avant que je ne quitte sa vie pour de bon... mais il ne rendait pas les choses faciles et je commençais à lui en vouloir pour cela.

'' - Alors nous allons faire quelque chose d'amusant demain en prenant une journée de congé. '' a décidé Jasper.

'' - Cela me semble vraiment génial. '' ai-je dis et j'ai laissé la gratitude me submerger afin qu'il puisse le sentir. Je n'avais pas eu de journée à moi pour faire ce que je voulais depuis une semaine et demie et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace pour respirer avant que tout ce que j'avais refoulé en moi n'explose à l'extérieur.

'' - Charlie arrive. '' a dit brusquement Jasper en se levant. Il a fait le tour de la table et quand il est arrivé à mes côtés, il s'est arrêté un instant avant de se pencher pour presser légèrement mon épaule.

'' - Quoi que tu puisses redouter, tu pourras me le dire dès que tu seras prête. ''

J'ai tendu le cou et lui ai donné le plus beau sourire que je pouvais faire avant de lui dire : '' - Je le sais et je le ferais. J'ai seulement... j'ai besoin de temps. ''

Il a hoché la tête et m'a rendu mon sourire avant son départ, faisant légèrement cliquer la poignée de la petite porte de la cuisine derrière lui une fraction de seconde avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et que Charlie entre dans la maison.

'' - Salut. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de préparer le dîner. Donne moi une minute et je vais commencer. '' ai-je dis alors que je rassemblais mes livres et mes fiches inachevées.

Charlie est entré dans la cuisine et a regardé les papiers éparpillés et les livres ouverts couvrant la table avec un petit sourire. '' - Nous pouvons commander une pizza, Bells. On dirait que tu as encore quelques devoirs à faire. ''

J'ai laissé échapper un profond soupir et j'ai hoché la tête, reconnaissante d'avoir une pause alors que j'ai commencé à tout étaler de nouveau sur la table. Si nous prenions des pizzas, cela voulait dire sans aucun doute que Charlie allait manger devant la télévision. Je suis retournée travailler sur les redoutables problèmes pratiques de mathématiques tandis que Charlie appelait la seule et unique pizzeria de Forks pour commander et se faire livrer nos pizzas. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose après avoir raccroché, mais il a simplement haussé les épaules devant mes sourcils levés avant de se rendre tranquillement dans le salon pour regarder n'importe quel événement sportif retransmis.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours fait aucun progrès avec mes devoirs. J'ai fermé mon livre de Maths avec un soupir et je l'ai repoussé pour faire place à mon livre de chimie, en espérant qu'un changement de matière me serait bénéfique. J'ai regardé le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev sans vraiment le voir et incapable d'arrêter mes pensées de se concentrer encore une fois sur l'inutilité de ces études. J'avais besoin de remonter mon moral qui était au plus bas, cela ne servait à rien de se vautrer dans la dépression. Surtout parce que cela avait commencé à causer davantage de problèmes, Jasper semblait réellement inquiet pour moi et il avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

Une frappe à la porte d'entrée m'a sortie de mon apitoiement de soi assez longtemps pour payer le livreur de pizzas et poser quelques tranches sur une assiette pour Charlie et pour moi. Je suis allée le servir dans le salon avant de retourner à la table de cuisine pour essayer une nouvelle fois de trouver réellement les réponses à mes devoirs.

Un second coup à la porte m'a surprise. Il était près de sept heures et pour autant que je le sache, nous n'attendions personne ce soir. Pendant un moment j'ai été submergée par une terreur complète et totale, pensant que Victoria avait trouvé ma maison, mais quand des coups insistants ont retenti de nouveaux, j'ai réalisé à quel point ma peur était incroyablement stupide. Victoria n'aurait pas frappé à ma porte, elle l'aurait détruite et j'aurais été entre ses mains avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Cette pensée m'a un peu calmée.

La troisième série de coups m'a finalement poussée à l'action et je me suis levée sur des jambes tremblantes pour traverser la cuisine et aller dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

'' - Il était temps, putain. '' m'a lâché Jacob en faisant irruption dans la maison et faisant vaguement un signe en direction de Charlie avant de marcher d'un pas lourd dans la cuisine.

'' - Non pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te voir marteler à ma porte, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' ai-je rétorqué d'une voix un peu plus dure que nécessaire, mais je ne m'étais pas encore remise de la peur et de l'adrénaline qui avait couru dans mes veines à la pensée de Victoria.

Jacob avait un regard étrange sur le visage, comme s'il avait envie de détruire tout ce qui bougeait et vomir en même temps. Il regardait fixement la chaise sur laquelle Jasper s'était assis une heure auparavant.

'' - Nous devons parler. '' a-t-il murmuré en détournant le regard et marchant vers les escaliers. Charlie n'a fait aucune objection à la présence de Jacob et je me suis demandée s'il se souvenait même que j'étais punie.

J'ai suivi Jacob à un rythme plus lent et quand je suis arrivée au sommet de l'escalier, il vibrait au milieu de ma chambre.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Bella ? '' a-t-il craché complètement en fureur.

'' - Es-tu venu ici pour m'engueuler ? Tu aurais pu le faire par téléphone ! '' ai-je dit entre mes dents en essayant désespérément de contrôler le volume de ma voix avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

'' - Je suis venu parce que j'étais en patrouille et que j'ai vu la _sangsue_ partir. J'avais pensé qu'il ne faisait seulement que patrouiller autour de ta maison , alors pourquoi putain était-il dans ta chambre, Bella ? '' m'a raillée Jacob et j'en ai eu assez.

Le ton de sa voix, la question qu'il avait aboyée avec une telle accusation sous-entendue... j'aurais peut-être pu rester calme si tout le reste de ma vie n'avait pas été en train de s'effondrer autour de moi. La semaine dernière même, s'il avait fait cela, j'aurais été capable de penser rationnellement, mais c'était avant que tout le poids de ce qui m'attendait n'ait commencé à peser sur moi de tous côtés et ne m'avait emprisonnée.

'' - À quoi diable pensais-tu ? Tu passes d'une sangsue directement à une autre ? Je me borne à penser « ça y est, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'as jamais faite », mais pas une semaine ne se passe sans que tu fasses quelque chose d'encore plus stupide... '' Il fulminait en levant les bras en l'air avec force. Mes poings étaient serrés tellement forts que mes doigts commençaient à s'engourdir et j'avais l'impression que mes muscles vibraient tellement ils étaient tendus.

'' - Ce que je veux dire, allez ! Tu ne peux réellement pas faire confiance à ces monstres, Bella ! Te souviens-tu seulement dans quel état tu étais quand ils t'ont quittée la première fois ? Moi je m'en rappelle, j'ai été celui qui a dû ramasser les putains de morceaux et les recoller pour te remettre en une seule pièce et même après tu étais à peine en état de fonctionner. Ils t'ont détruite à maintes reprises et tu continues à en redemander ! ''

Chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche faisait monter mon sang qui tonnait à mes oreilles, faisant élever la chaleur sur mon visage et des larmes de fureur ont piqué mes yeux.

'' - Ils sont sans âmes, ils sont le mal. '' a-t-il poursuivi, puis son regard s'est tourné vers la droite et il a pris une grande respiration. '' - Pourquoi ton lit sent comme le putain de vampire ? ''

Les vannes se sont ouvertes et chaque chose que j'avais emprisonnée depuis que j'étais rentrée se sont précipitées sur moi comme un torrent.

'' - Ce n'est en rien _tes putains d'affaires_. '' J'ai hurlé tellement fort sur lui que j'aurais juré que la fenêtre a été ébranlée sur son cadre.

Mes pieds mourraient d'envie de faire un pas et ma main tremblait tellement mon envie de le gifler au visage était intense. J'ai été complètement submergée par la rage. Comment osait-il dire de telles choses sur moi ? Même si quelque chose s'était passée entre Jasper et moi, je ne lui devais aucune explication. La réaction de Jacob était alimentée par la haine et les préjugés . Il refusait de voir Jasper autrement que comme un vampire, un monstre et, en fin de compte, c'est ce qui m'a le plus énervée.

Le visage de Jacob portait le même masque que Sam et il était à quelques minutes de la transformation. Le silence qui s'est installé entre nous a été assourdissant. J'ai tenu bon, ne voulant pas lâcher d'une semelle. Il m'avait promis une fois qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal et il avait brisé cette promesse maintes et maintes fois. Il avait juré qu'il me connaissait sur le bout de ses doigts, mais il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait que Jasper soit mon ami et que les Cullen étaient ma famille.

Il avait tellement changé et j'ai pleuré la perte de mon ami maladroit qui avait été comme mon propre soleil personnel parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien de lui dans l'homme debout en face de moi.

'' - Fous le camp ! '' ai-je murmuré.

'' - Je ne vais pas le refaire. '' a menacé Jacob alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvrait. '' - Quand il va te détruire, je ne vais pas ramasser les morceaux. ''

J'ai refusé de le regarder, j'ai refusé de reconnaître l'ultimatum sous-entendu dans ses paroles et quand la porte s'est refermée derrière lui, je suis tombée sur le sol et j'ai posé mon visage dans mes mains. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir quand c'était arrivé, mais au fil du temps j'avais fait confiance à Jasper qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il pouvait partir, il pouvait retourner à Alice, mais il n'allait jamais réellement disparaître.

Il y a un mois, j'aurais couru après Jacob, je l'aurais prié de revenir et de me pardonner quelle que soit la faute dont il m'aurait jugée coupable, mais il devait y avoir une limite quelque part et il semblait que c'était celle-là. J'ai fermé fortement les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, je ne voulais tout simplement pas pleurer, je ne pleurerais pas.

Cela aurait pu durer des minutes, des heures ou des mois...

J'ai fini par me relever du sol et me suis glissée dans le lit alors que le soleil plongeait derrière l'horizon. Ma chambre était inondée de couleurs brillantes et j'ai posé mon oreiller sur ma tête pour ne pas avoir à les regarder. Je me suis laissée tomber dans l'espace oscillant entre le sommeil et le rêve et quand j'ai senti une légère pression sur mon bras, j'ai été certaine que c'était mon imagination.

'' - Bella ? '' une voix douce a résonné quelque part au loin, me sortant de l'oubli que j'avais tellement apprécié.

L'oreiller a été doucement retiré de mes mains et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de Jasper qui me fixait. La topaze claire de ses yeux était en contraste avec leurs tristesses, les rides du lion dansaient sur sa peau et ses lèvres étaient étroitement serrées ensemble. Tout cela ne lui allait pas. Jasper devait sourire, laisser sa lumière intérieure éclater au lieu de lui permettre d'être éclipsée par l'obscurité.

Ma main s'est tendue et a lissé les rides de son front avant de glisser sur son visage afin que mon pouce puisse frôler sa pommette. Le côté masochiste en moi me chuchotait « et si » dans l'oreille et j'ai jugé préférable de l'oublier, mais mon côté irrationnel m'a répondu en imaginant des scénarios d'un autre genre dans ma relation avec Jasper.

Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à lui de cette façon et je n'en avais honnêtement jamais eu envie avant que Jacob ne fasse irruption dans ma maison et ne me jette l'idée en plein visage, mais l'idée était séduisante et j'ai dû faire un effort important pour l'enterrer au plus profond de moi pour que Jasper ne puisse pas la sentir.

'' - Quelle heure est-il ? '' ai-je marmonné, une douleur dans ma gorge asséchée.

Jasper a quitté la pièce sans un mot et est revenu quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur. Je me suis relevée et j'ai avalé la moitié de celle-ci, le liquide glacé m'aidant à me réveiller un peu plus.

'' - Il est presque minuit. '' A répondu Jasper à ma question avant de poser la sienne. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai joué avec le bord effiloché de mon jean. J'étais loin d'être bien et il le savait.

'' - Il ne voulait pas dire cela, tu sais. Il est seulement jaloux et en colère. '' a déclaré Jasper assis à côté de mes pieds et tirants mes mains loin des fils que j'arrachais.

'' - Tu écoutais. '' ai-je dis. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il le ferait, il doit avoir également empêché Charlie de venir à l'étage après mon accès de colère.

'' - Oui. '' a-t-il répondu en ayant l'air légèrement désolé. '' - Veux-tu en parler ? ''

'' - Pas vraiment, cela va aller. Il est comme cela de temps en temps et... '' Je me suis interrompue et me suis demandée quand cela était arrivé, depuis quand avais-je commencé à trouver des excuses pour le comportement de Jacob ? Il avait toujours verbalement crié son aversion pour les Cullen et je me suis demandée si, dans mon désespoir pour le garder pendant mes heures les plus sombres, je ne lui avais pas donné plus de latitude que je n'aurais dû.

Non. Je ne voulais pas parler avec Jasper de ce que Jacob m'avait dit, mais tout cela tourbillonnait en moi et ne demandait qu'à sortir. Toutes mes craintes tournaient ensemble comme des aquarelles dans mon esprit et elles étaient toutes reliées par un fil conducteur.

'' - Hé, hé, ça va aller, Bella. '' a dit Jasper en passant ses doigts au-dessous de mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes que je n'avais pas réalisées avoir laissées tomber, avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit à côté de moi. J'ai senti son bras se glisser autour de mes épaules et je me suis penchée sur lui, cherchant désespérément le peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait m'apporter.

'' - Je suis une personne épouvantable. '' ai-je avoué. C'était la seule explication que je pouvais fournir pour l'instant. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la semaine, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à démarrer cette conversation et en parler franchement.

'' - Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? ''

'' - Parce que Jacob peut ne plus vouloir être mon ami et que je ne suis pas certaine si cela m'inquiète réellement. '' Je n'avais pas voulu le reconnaître, mais c'était la réalité. Nous nous étions tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre et nous étions tous les deux trop têtus pour réparer notre amitié. Je pense que j'avais finalement accepté que notre amitié avait eu une date d'expiration dès l'instant où j'étais parti en Italie avec Alice, j'avais su que tout ce que nous avions partagé arriverait en second quand j'avais accepté les conditions des Volturis.

Jasper a resserré son bras autour de moi et j'ai senti un bref éclair de détermination traverser sa peau .

'' - Tu ne t'es pas souciée de grand-chose ces derniers temps. '' a-t-il dit, abordant finalement le sujet autour duquel nous avions tourné pendant toute la semaine.

'' - Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance... '' ai-je dit le cœur lourd, tout allait bientôt être terminé.

'' - Parce que tu dois bientôt partir. '' Jasper a fini ma phrase, m'empêchant de dire la même chose, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus sombre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait indiscrètement abordé le sujet s'il savait déjà quel était le problème.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis tortillée dans ses bras pour me recoucher. Je portais encore mes vêtements de la journée, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas assez pour aller me changer, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de m'enfoncer sous mes draps et mes couvertures et de retourner à l'oubli qu'offrait le sommeil.

Jasper s'est levé et j'ai été certaine qu'il allait partir, mais quelques instants plus tard, le matelas s'est enfoncé de nouveau et il est affalé sur le couvre lit à côté de moi. J'ai entendu le bruissement des pages d'un livre, puis sa voix profonde parlant avec une sorte de respect que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui auparavant.

_'' - Gatsby avait foi en la lumière verte, l'avenir extatique qui, d'année en année, recule devant nous. Il nous a échappé ? Qu'importe ! Demain, nous courrons plus vite, nos bras s'étendront plus loin... Et un beau matin... C'est ainsi que nous avançons, barques luttant contre un courant qui nous rejette sans cesse vers le passé.¹ '' _

Après avoir fermé la couverture du livre, Jasper l'a glissé sur ma table de nuit avant de tendre la main et de me tirer de nouveau contre lui, me tenant pendant que j'essayais de m'endormir et espérant qu'il mette en fuite mes cauchemars.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais seule, à travers ma porte qui était ouverte, j'ai entendu et senti le bruit et l'odeur du bacon grésillant. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'a dit que Charlie aurait dû partir il y avait des heures et une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans mon estomac à l'idée de devoir lui expliquer la dispute que j'avais eue avec Jacob la nuit dernière. Je ne pouvais lui dire aucune vérité cette fois et même si nous restions éloignés, je détestais l'idée de lui mentir purement et simplement.

J'ai pris le temps de me dépouiller de mes vêtements de la veille et de me doucher. Le bruit de l'eau chaude battant contre ma peau m'a énormément détendue et j'ai dû admettre que je me sentais mieux aujourd'hui que je ne m'étais sentie de toute la semaine. Je me sentais rafraîchie et revigorée et je me suis promise que je parlerais à Jasper à quel point ses séances de formations actuelles avec les loups avaient pris leurs péages sur moi.

J'ai été gênée par mon comportement de la veille, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je m'étais étroitement refermée sur moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard et j'avais craqué, même si je devais admettre que je pouvais jeter la plupart du blâme sur Jacob. Les choses qu'ils m'avaient dites étaient tellement mesquines, tellement blessantes... je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment je pourrais facilement lui pardonner cette fois.

Je ne voulais pas simplement lui écrire et le laisser sortir de ma vie sans me battre... mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir lutté pendant des siècles. J'étais celle qui avait fait des concessions, permettant à ses croyances de dicter ma conduite, me censurant moi-même simplement pour pouvoir être son amie. Je savais que nous devions parler, ou au moins faire le tri sur nos différences rationnellement plutôt que de parler dans un brouillard flou de fureur et de stress.

'' - Fils de pute ! '' a explosé une voix forte dans ma cuisine et je me suis figée. Ce n'était certainement pas Charlie qui était dans la cuisine... en fait, cela avait l'air d'être Jacob.

Je ne me suis jamais habillée aussi vite de ma vie et j'ai pratiquement volé dans les escaliers avant de m'arrêter sur la dernière marche, complètement abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Jasper était assis à la table de la cuisine et dirigeait un regard meurtrier sur Jacob qui était habillé avec le short coupé qui était sa marque de fabrique... et d'un tablier rose vif décoré de fleurs brodées et d'un volant blanc sur le pourtour. Il était debout devant la cuisinière et retournait frénétiquement les crêpes qu'il avait laissées trop longtemps sur un côté et qui étaient maintenant calcinées. J'ai dû m'asseoir sur la troisième marche pour éviter de tomber alors que je me serrais le ventre en riant aux éclats.

'' - Regarde ce que tu fais, connard. Maintenant tu vas devoir tout recommencer. '' a déclaré Jasper en faisant un clin d'œil dans ma direction, ses épaules secouées par son propre rire.

Ensuite, quelque chose d'inimaginable s'est passé, Jacob a gratté la poêle pour jeter les crêpes brûlées dans la poubelle et a commencé à en faire d'autres, sans une seule plainte ni remarque sarcastique sortant de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

'' - Il vaut mieux que tu travailles rapidement si tu ne veux pas laisser le lard refroidir. '' l'a raillé Jasper.

Jacob a marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe et a gardé un œil attentif sur la cuisson de la pâte à crêpes dans la poêle.

'' - Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu as dit. Tu ne serais pas par hasard en train de te plaindre de notre petit accord n'est-ce pas ? '' a demandé Jasper, la menace clairement évidente dans la voix.

Jacob a secoué la tête et a continué de surveiller la pâte. Ma confusion luttait avec l'amusement et j'ai décidé de suivre le courant. Je n'allais pas gâcher cette scène incroyablement hilarante en posant des questions dès maintenant. J'aurais une explication tôt ou tard.

Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la table en prenant la chaise à côté de Jasper.

'' - Oh, regarde, elle est à sa place. Je parie que Bella veut vraiment un jus d'orange. '' a dit Jasper d'une voix traînante et un instant plus tard, Jacob avait placé un verre en face de moi.

'' - C'est quoi ce bordel... '' ai-je tout juste réussi à sortir entre deux rires. Une assiette de crêpes et du bacon sont apparues devant moi, rejoints quelques instants plus tard par du sirop, du beurre et des couverts.

'' - Comment diable as-tu eu le temps de faire cela ? '' ai-je demandé en me servant. Jacob n'était pas le meilleur des cuisiniers, le bacon était trop cuit et les crêpes auraient pu cuire un peu plus longtemps , mais j'étais affamée et je n'ai pas eu le courage de me plaindre.

'' - As-tu même besoin de demander ? '' a dit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction envoyant une vague d'humour dans ma direction.

'' - C'est mon pied personnel, tu parles d'un réveil. '' ai-je chanté et j'ai tendu la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de retourner à mon petit-déjeuner.

Jacob a fait un mouvement pour enlever son tablier ridicule, mais s'est arrêté quand Jasper a ricané : '' - N'as-tu pas la vaisselle à faire ? '' l'envoyant précipitamment vers l'évier.

J'ai fini ce qui restait dans mon assiette sous les bruits de l'eau courante et des cliquetis métalliques en essayant de comprendre ce que diable il se passait. Mon assiette a été emportée dès que la dernière bouchée de crêpe a tourné dans le sirop et que je l'ai mangée.

'' - D'accord. '' ai-je dit en me penchant contre le dossier de ma chaise et posant ma question à Jasper. '' - Que diable s'est-il passé ? '' J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Jacob avant de rire. '' - Non pas que je me plaigne. ''

L'atmosphère s'est épaissie avec la tension, ma question étant accueillie par le silence de leur part à tous les deux. Cela a duré jusqu'à ce que Jacob ait terminé de rincer la dernière mousse de mon assiette et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir mise sur la grille pour sécher qu'il a commencé à parler.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses. '' Les yeux de Jacob étaient baissés sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas décider si je voulais l'embrasser ou le gifler à mort pour avoir été aussi cruel la nuit dernière, alors j'ai décidé de rester assise et d'attendre pour voir s'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

'' - Je... Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à nouveau, c'est tout. '' a poursuivi Jacob après un moment de tension.

'' - Jasper ne me blessera pas. '' lui ai-je répondu, ressentant la nécessité de défendre le vampire assis à table à côté de moi. Jasper a tendu la main pour la poser sur la mienne et je l'ai tenue aussi serrée que possible.

'' - Hé bien, tu pensais également la même chose d'Edward, maintenant il n'est plus là. '' a murmuré Jacob dans sa barbe.

'' - Je ne suis _en rien_ comme Edward. '' A grogné Jasper ayant l'air d'avoir été insulté par la comparaison. Il a fait un mouvement comme s'il allait se lever et j'ai donné un coup sur sa main en me concentrant sur mon propre mécontentement à la déclaration de Jacob. Je voulais m'occuper de cela par moi-même. Je n'avais pas besoin de Jasper pour se battre à ma place, même si je trouvais flatteur qu'il soit prêt à le faire.

'' - Je ne te demande pas d'aimer cela, mais si tu ne peux pas accepter que Jasper soit mon ami et qu'il ne va pas s'en aller, tu vas devoir partir. Je ne vais pas passer par tout cela à nouveau avec toi, Jacob. '' ai-je dit, fière de la façon dont j'avais gardé le niveau de ma voix stable malgré la colère qui montait.

Jacob a pris son temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse et j'ai su que nous n'allions jamais parvenir à un accord sur ce sujet. Tout motif qu'il me donnerait ne serait que des concessions temporaires. Il ferait semblant d'être bien avec Jasper pendant une période indéterminée de temps avant qu'il ne pique de nouveau sa crise avec moi et nous nous retrouverions de nouveau à la case départ. C'était un cycle dans lequel je ne voulais pas me trouver prise et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ce serait plus facile pour nous tous si Jacob gardait simplement ses distances pendant quelque temps.

'' - Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'accepteras jamais cela. '' La honte que j'avais ressentie un peu plus tôt pour avoir lu aussi facilement Jacob après notre discussion est revenue de plein fouet, mais si nous ne pouvions plus être amis, c'était la meilleure solution. Cela ne servait à rien de parler, il y avait trop de différences et il semblait que nous n'arriverions pas à un accord, nous n'avions tout simplement pas le même point de vue sur le sujet.

Jacob a arraché son tablier ridicule et l'a jeté à ses pieds avant de sortir en tapant des pieds de la cuisine et claquer la porte d'entrée en sortant de la maison. Le bruit a résonné en moi et j'ai fermé les yeux pour me laisser le temps de faire le deuil de ce que j'avais perdu aujourd'hui. Même s'il revenait, même s'il décidait qu'il pouvait faire face au fait que Jasper et moi puissions être des amis, je ne pensais pas être un jour capable d'oublier toutes les fois où il m'avait dit avec agressivité que je faisais des erreurs et qu'il ne nettoierait plus le gâchis que j'avais fait de moi-même.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? '' a demandé Jasper sans aucune trace de jugement dans sa voix. Il était franchement curieux de connaître mes motivations.

'' - Parce que je le connais. Il aurait menti en disant que tout allait bien, nous aurions fait semblant que cela n'était jamais arrivé et ensuite, dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, il aurait à nouveau explosé. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller au-delà de ses stupides préjugés et je suis malade et fatiguée de l'entendre crier sur moi parce que la personne avec qui je choisis de passer mon temps ne lui plaît pas. ''

Je me suis levée et j'ai ramassé le tablier qu'il avait jeté sur le sol, passant mes mains sur le tissu et je lui ai demandé : '' - D'où cela vient-il de toute façon ? Et pourquoi diable Jacob m'a fait cuire le petit déjeuner en portant cela ? ''

Jasper a croisé les bras derrière sa tête et s'est adossé sur sa chaise, une jambe tendue devant lui et une expression fière sur le visage.

'' - Le chien a été convaincu qu'il était dans son intérêt de venir te présenter des excuses et j'ai pensé que même s'il faisait un mauvais travail en le faisant, nous pourrions tout de même obtenir quelques bons rires en le voyant faire habillé de cette façon. '' a-t-il ricané.

'' - Tu as fait cela ? '' ai-je demandé et quand il a hoché la tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. '' - Comment as-tu réussi à lui faire porter le tablier ? ''

'' - Tu ne veux pas connaître les détails. '' a déclaré Jasper avant de changer rapidement de sujet. '' - Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? ''

J'étais certaine qu'il y avait eu une quelconque violence physique associée pour contraindre Jacob à faire l'imbécile, mais j'ai laissé tomber pour permettre à Jasper d'éviter de me dire exactement ce qui s'était passé.

'' - Pouvons-nous simplement flâner autour de la maison ? J'ai besoin d'avoir un jour de congé sur tout et même si ce matin ne s'est pas passé tellement bien, je veux seulement... j'ai besoin que le reste de la journée soit calme et tranquille. '' ai-je décidé. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, du plaisir et de la légèreté.

'' - Très bien. '' a accepté Jasper en se levant et en prenant le tablier rose entre mes mains. '' - Il appartient à Rosalie... Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer à quoi il peut lui être utile. '' a-t-il dit en répondant à ma question précédente.

Un frisson m'a parcourue et j'ai demandé : '' - Tu l'as lavé avant de l'apporter ici, pas vrai ? '' ai-je demandé en priant qu'il l'ait fait.

'' - Penses-tu honnêtement que je t'aurais laissée le toucher si je ne l'avais pas fait ? '' a-t-il dit en riant à mon grand soulagement. '' - Je suis d'accord pour avoir une journée amusante et agréable, mais avant de commencer, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler. '' a-t-il poursuivi en baissant ses yeux pour les plonger dans les miens.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il veuille parler de mon instabilité émotionnelle et j'avais simplement espéré pouvoir le mettre de côté pendant au moins une autre journée, mais il a rencontré mon regard suppliant avec rien d'autre que de la détermination. J'ai soupiré de façon spectaculaire en espérant que cela ferait pencher la balance en ma faveur et me suis assise dans ma chaise avec un soupir, ce qui bien sûr, n'a pas influencé Jasper.

'' - Tu as fait des cauchemars à mon sujet. '' a-t-il dit doucement en tirant sa propre chaise près de la mienne et en inclinant la tête pour essayer de me regarder dans les yeux.

La honte m'a traversée quand j'ai réalisé qu'il en savait plus que je ne le pensais. J'avais probablement dû parler dans mon sommeil. J'ai secoué la tête violemment, je m'étais jurée à moi-même que je ne lui parlerais jamais de ce rêve, ne lui dirais jamais que quand je dormais la nuit, il courait alors dans les bois après moi et déchirait mon cou avec ses dents.

'' - Ce serait normal que tu fasses des cauchemars à mon sujet. Certaines des choses que j'ai faites … je ne te le dirai jamais, tu ne dois pas savoir que de telles horreurs existent, mais tu as été distante et apathique et je suis inquiet pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, s'il te plaît. '' a-t-il supplié en appuyant son front dans mes cheveux et en respirant profondément.

C'était tellement étrange, je pouvais sentir les endroits où son corps touchait le mien, non seulement par la sensation laissée sur ma peau, mais également par le bourdonnement de la haine de soi et de l'inquiétude qui le traversaient. Je n'avais jamais exactement donné beaucoup d'attention sur la façon dont son don fonctionnait, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'élaborer la théorie que peut-être au lieu de courir dans ses veines, ses émotions couraient à l'extérieur de son corps, son flux se déversant sur tout ce qui passait à proximité. Peut-être que pour lui, rien n'était purement interne et c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à faire face aux murs que j'avais construits autour de moi, pourquoi il était habituellement si désespérément distant. J'étais tellement occupée à penser à son don que les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans entraves, contre mon meilleur jugement.

'' - Je cours à travers les bois et quand je me retourne, c'est toi. '' J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même avant de lui avoir dit le reste, mais j'étais tout de même désolée. Soit Jasper savait ce qui s'était passé ensuite ou n'a pas compris et a imaginé le pire.

'' - Est-ce que je te tue ? '' a-t-il demandé d'un ton monocorde, le chagrin recouvrant la désolation.

'' - Non. '' ai-je murmuré en tournant la tête pour le regarder. Il n'a pas reculé, même d'un centimètre et nos visages étaient tellement rapprochés que je pouvais sentir ses émotions raser le bout de son nez. '' - Tu me sauves. ''

Nous nous sommes regardés l'un l'autre pendant une seconde infinie et à cet instant, j'ai réellement cru qu'il savait exactement ce que je voulais dire, je savais ou mon destin me conduisait, mon subconscient m'en instruisait à chaque instant dès qu'il le pouvait, mais je ne pouvais pas encore le mettre en parole et de toute façon, je savais que Jasper n'était pas prêt à les entendre. Son front est resté contre le mien encore un bref instant avant de se relever et de sortir de la cuisine.

'' - Seth a couru à la maison des Cullen pour moi et a pris la Playstation. Tu veux faire exploser quelques connards ? '' a-t-il demandé sa langue formant les sons tellement rapidement que j'ai dû faire un effort pour le comprendre.

'' - Bien sûr. '' ai-je répondu, tout en reconnaissant la déviation pour ce qu'elle était. Nous pouvions ne pas être encore en mesure d'en parler, mais les graines avaient été plantées et quand le moment viendrait où nous ne pourrions plus éviter cette conversation, nous serions simplement prêts tous les deux à l'avoir.

Tout comme Jasper me l'avait promis, mon week-end a été rempli de plaisir et de rires. J'ai savouré chaque sourire qu'il m'a envoyé et chaque fois que la paume de sa main se déplaçait sur mon dos pour me tirer dans son côté, je savais que de toute façon, ce serait le dernier week-end comme celui-là que nous n'aurions jamais.

Lorsque Charlie a passé la porte le dimanche soir, je me suis assise en face de la télévision avec lui et j'ai fait mes devoirs. Peu importe à quel point je voulais blâmer quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour l'état de mes relations, la réalité était venue à moi. Charlie ne savait pas que nous courions contre la montre, c'était à moi de faire l'effort de passer du temps avec lui. Lorsque la lame de la guillotine s'abattrait, je voulais être capable de dire que j'avais fait ce que je pouvais.

* * *

**Gatsby Le Magnifique de Francis SCOTT FITZGERALD ( 1925 ) La traduction de la phrase est celle de Victor Llona ( 1926) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept **

Les semaines suivantes sont descendues en spirales à cause de notre manque de succès après avoir marché pendant des semaines à travers les sections de la forêt où Jasper avait repéré les senteurs de Victoria sans jamais la trouver. Nous avions cherché après les cours, le matin et au milieu de la nuit. Bien sûr, au cours du mois passé, nous avions essayé à toute heure. Après nos deux premières tentatives, nous avions commencé à aller dans les zones où son odeur était plus puissante, en pensant que, soit elle avait été dans le coin récemment, soit elle avait traversé la zone très souvent, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle, elle avait tout simplement disparu.

C'était un peu morbide, mais c'était ma partie préférée de la journée de marcher dans les bois en bavardant avec Jasper. La conversation se déroulait sans effort entre nous et nous parlions de tout, de l'amélioration de mes relations avec Charlie à mon amitié inactive avec Jacob et je trouvais difficile de me souvenir que ces promenades servaient un objectif plus sombre. Il était tellement facile d'oublier que juste à la limite de l'étendue de mes sens, il y avait des loups qui couraient autour du périmètre et attendaient que Victoria fasse finalement un mouvement.

Ce n'était pas seulement la conversation, tout était facile avec Jasper. Notre amitié a grandi et s'est épanouie dans quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais su qu'il me manquait. Il me comprenait d'une façon que je n'avais jamais pensée possible et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer comment ma vie aurait pu être différente s'il n'avait pas pris la décision cruciale de rester à Forks quand le reste de la famille était partie.

Cela aurait été une vie froide et déprimante, pleine d'amis auprès de qui je n'aurais pas pu m'ouvrir et d'un père qui n'avait aucune idée à quel point je l'aimais. La crainte de ce qui pouvait m'arriver m'aurait rongée de l'intérieur et bien que je me plaisais à penser que j'aurais trouvé la force de me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, il n'en demeure pas moins que je n'aurais probablement pas réussi. Je me serais enfuie loin pour garder tout le monde en sécurité et j'aurais vécu le reste de mes jours toute seule en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Au fil des semaines, mes cauchemars ont diminué et le sommeil est venu plus facilement. Jasper et moi n'avions jamais parlé à nouveau de ce que je lui avais dit dans la cuisine ce jour-là, mais il m'avait prise à part et m'avait fait plancher sur un plan provisoire pour savoir ce que nous ferions après que Victoria aurait été prise en charge. J'avais réfléchi à des solutions possibles et en cas d'imprévus, à un plan B, mais au lieu de cela, il m'avait dit que si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une meilleure idée, son plan était de fuir après avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire à Charlie et partir après l'obtention de mon diplôme. C'était loin d'être l'idéal, mais cela garderait les Volturi loin de Forks, ce qui devait être ma priorité.

Il laissait le choix de l'autre solution possible entre mes mains, me laissant le temps dont j'avais désespérément besoin pour réfléchir aux conséquences sans nuire à nos chances de survivre et je n'aurais pas pu lui en être plus reconnaissante. Je savais que c'était la meilleure chance que nous avions, nous ne pourrions pas courir éternellement, mais c'était une ligne de conduite que je ne pouvais simplement pas accepter immédiatement et Jasper le savait.

Lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous passions le temps en faisant de la cuisine et des parties d'échecs en fin de soirée, des fous rires et des sourires et même si nous n'avions fait aucun progrès dans l'élimination de Victoria, j'ai trouvé que j'étais heureuse. L'avenir ne me semblait plus tout à fait aussi sombre parce que je savais que peu importe ce qui arriverait, le plan de Jasper impliquait que nous restions ensemble. Il était prêt à vivre en cavale pour moi et ce savoir est allé jusqu'à convaincre mon cœur qu'il n'allait jamais me laisser me débrouiller toute seule, quel que soit l'état dans lequel je serais.

Il m'avait même convaincue de prendre le téléphone cellulaire qu'Alice m'avait donné et qui était rangé dans la table de chevet et de commencer à l'utiliser. Je détestais l'admettre, mais j'ai adoré la commodité qu'il m'a apportée. J'étais toujours en mesure de mettre la main sur lui, même quand j'étais au lycée. Je suis devenue totalement apte à envoyer des SMS sous mon bureau pendant les exposés et de toute façon, il rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles, à savoir que si j'avais besoin de lui, je n'avais que quelques boutons à presser.

Mon amitié avec Jacob était restée tendue et bien que nous ayons fait des progrès, c'était toujours éprouvant. Jacob ne s'était absolument pas dégelé envers Jasper, même s'il semblait avoir une sorte de respect circonspect pour lui... et ils travaillaient bien ensemble, mieux que l'un d'eux n'aurait pu le prévoir, mais ils avaient encore un très long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir se tolérer l'un l'autre. Nous étions parvenus à une trêve en quelque sorte pendant les dernières semaines, chaque fois que nous devions nous parler, la conversation se bornait au strict nécessaire et nous n'avons jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

L'entraînement sur le terrain de baseball a diminué jusqu'à devenir deux fois par semaine le vendredi et le samedi, mais jamais plus de trois ou quatre loups ne se présentaient à la fois. Le nouveau calendrier a fait des merveilles sur mon humeur et même si le week-end était stressant, cela en valait la peine puisque j'étais capable d'avoir cinq nuits complètes de sommeil cinq fois par semaine.

La relation de Jasper avec Leah n'était rien de moins que bizarre, quoi que cela puisse signifier. Elle était là tous les soirs alors que Seth avait manqué deux fois. Ils avaient tellement progressé, étaient arrivés tellement loin et même Leah l'avait constaté, ils pouvaient remercier Jasper pour cela. Ils étaient amis et avaient un profond respect l'un pour l'autre qui l'emportait sur leur instinct qui exigeait qu'ils se détestent mutuellement.

Seth m'avait confié que la coopération de Leah avait été accompagnée de conditions, mais aucun de nous ne savait ce qu'elles étaient et Jasper ne voulait pas me le dire. Je supposais que son motif n'avait pas réellement d'importance, Jasper tenait sa part du marché et elle était celle qui s'était le plus améliorée dans la meute. Elle était maintenant en mesure de bloquer Jasper dans un combat, un exploit qu'aucun autre loup n'était capable de faire même si Jacob et Paul s'en approchaient tous les deux.

À présent que Jacob ne monopolisait plus la totalité de mon temps libre et que Jasper n'était plus une plaie pour eux, j'ai trouvé plus facile de me faire des amis parmi les loups. J'étais toujours présente aux séances de formation et une fois que Jasper avait commencé à sélectionner les équipes, il y avait souvent au moins une personne de libre qui venait s'asseoir avec moi.

Mes relations avec chacun d'eux s'étaient grandement améliorées et si je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous étions tous amis, nous étions devenus des alliés d'une manière plus tangible que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Auparavant, leur loyauté allait les uns aux autres et mon association avec Jacob m'avait mise dans la même équipe, mais maintenant, ils étaient présents parce qu'ils avaient envie de l'être, parce qu'ils avaient choisi d'apprendre ce que Jasper enseignait et pour une raison quelconque, cette petite chose rendait notre lien plus réel pour moi.

Étonnamment, Paul et moi étions devenus très proches. Nous nous étions toujours tolérés l'un l'autre jusqu'à un certain point, mais maintenant, nous pouvions nous asseoir sous la lune et simplement parler. Nous avions plus de points communs que je ne l'aurais pensé. Nous nous sentions tous les deux ostracisés par nos pairs parce que aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre à quel point nos vies pouvaient être complexes.

Bien que le lycée s'était amélioré pour moi, je n'avais pas toujours de véritables amis et je n'avais pas envie de changer cela. J'étais consciente de la réalité de ma situation et je savais que je ne pourrais pas cultiver de relations qui ne dureraient pas au-delà de la fin de l'année scolaire. D'une certaine façon, j'étais devenue plus pragmatique au cours du mois passé et, alors que Jasper pleurait la perte de mon innocence, je me suis félicitée du durcissement de ma peau.

Paul était exactement pareil. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec son tempérament, mais il avait eu des amis dans son collège dont aucun ne s'était transformé. Je pensais que tous ses problèmes n'étaient pas dus au gène du loup, que certains d'entre eux provenaient du fait qu'il avait dû abandonner les amis qu'ils avaient connus toute sa vie sans aucune explication. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de blâmer un peu Sam pour cela, je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait ordonner à ses loups de couper simplement leur lien avec les gens de leur vie sans aucune raison.

J'étais peut-être un peu plus proche de Sam maintenant que je l'avais été dans le passé, mais je savais ce que c'était que d'être de l'autre côté de cette interdiction. Quand Jacob avait commencé à m'ignorer après s'être transformé m'avait blessée en profondeur et même s'il y avait d'autres facteurs d'impliqués, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un peu de ressentiment envers l'Alpha.

Avec Seth, c'était une tout autre histoire. Ma relation avec lui était un peu comme ma relation avec Jacob avait commencé. Il était un autre petit frère pour moi, sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas tenu d'être responsable de chacun de mes mouvements comme Jacob le faisait. J'étais certaine que Jasper ressentait la même chose, je les avais surpris à rire ensemble plus d'une fois et je savais pertinemment qu'ils se parlaient en dehors de leurs séances d'entraînements depuis le début.

Je savais également que si Jasper avait besoin de joindre la meute, c'est Seth qu'il appellerait pour transmettre le message à la personne appropriée. Cela n'aurait pas dû être réellement aussi choquant, Seth ne se souciait pas des différences qu'ils y avaient entre eux, ni qu'ils étaient censés être des ennemis. Il voyait réellement Jasper pour ce qu'il était, il était un peu comme moi à ce sujet.

Leah m'avait toujours détestée, mais je trouvais difficile de le lui reprocher. Selon Seth son dégoût pour moi était dû en grande partie parce qu'elle me reprochait ma relation avec les Cullen qu'elle rendait responsable de la destruction de sa vie, de l'activation du gène du loup en son sein. Pour elle, la simple présence des Cullen lui avait fait tout perdre, Sam, son père et pour couronner le tout, maintenant elle était également un loup-garou.

Seth n'était pas d'accord et lui avait dit que si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était Victoria... mais je pouvais comprendre le point de vue de Leah, je savais de première main à quel point il était difficile d'entendre raison quand votre vie était en train de s'effondrer tout autour de vous.

Aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche et j'ai souri pendant que j'enlevais mes bottes, sachant que Charlie allait sûrement ramener à la maison suffisamment de poisson pour tenir le reste de la semaine. Nous avions commencé à cuisiner ensemble le week-end, et cela n'avait pas d'importance à quel point Charlie était atroce comme cuisinier habituellement, quand il s'agissait de poisson, l'homme savait cuisiner. Nous mangions devant la télévision pendant que je faisais mes devoirs et qu'il criait sur n'importe quel jeu qui était au programme. C'était une routine que je trouvais belle et dont j'étais devenue très friande, même si nous ne parlions toujours pas beaucoup, nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été auparavant et c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Jasper a interrompu mes réflexions et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur l'écran, il a répondu d'un ton bourru : '' - Quoi ? ''

Il s'est tu un instant avant de dire : '' - Venez ici tous les deux. '' et de claquer fortement le capot du téléphone en le fermant.

'' - Nous avons un problème. '' m'a-t-il dit et il était manifestement sérieux. Son corps tout entier était tendu et il s'était redressé. C'était quelque chose que j'avais remarquée qu'il faisait quand il ressentait le besoin de prendre le contrôle d'une situation et cela m'a mise immédiatement en alerte.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' ai-je demandé, luttant pour garder mon calme.

'' - Les loups ont trouvé deux nouveaux parfums. Des vampires. '' a-t-il dit.

Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas se produire.

'' - J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier et voir si je reconnais l'odeur. Jacob et Paul sont en route. '' a-t-il dit, se déplaçant assez près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. '' - Cela va bien se passer, nous pouvons en gérer trois s'il le faut. Nous pourrons peut-être même les cueillir un par un s'ils se séparent. Je te promets que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. ''

Ses paroles n'ont pas fait grand-chose pour me consoler, juste au moment où nous sentions que nous avions finalement couvert toutes nos bases, le tapis était retiré de sous nos pieds et à présent nos plans si soigneusement établis pourraient s'avérer inutiles. Nous nous étions préparés pour gérer un vampire et si ces autres vampires travaillaient pour Victoria, il faudrait tout réévaluer.

Vingt minutes se sont écoulées avant que Jacob ne fasse irruption dans la cuisine et j'ai espionné Paul qui arpentait l'arrière-cour de la maison de mon siège à la table de la cuisine lorsque la porte s'est refermée.

'' - Ils sont venus de l'est, ont tourné autour de la ville et sont repartis vers les montagnes. '' l'a informé Jacob en s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine et en croisant les bras.

'' - Qui d'autre est en patrouille ? '' a demandé Jasper, se mettant debout et marchant vers la table pour mettre la main sur mon épaule.

'' - Seth et Embry, Embry essaye de rassembler qui il peut et Seth est en position. '' A répondu Jacob et je me suis simplement demandée depuis combien de temps ils avaient préparé cela.

'' - Leah ? ''

'' - Elle t'attend au sud de la ville. ''

'' - Sois prudent. '' ai-je réussi à couiner de justesse en serrant la main de Jasper sur mon épaule avant de le serrer dans mes bras aussi fort que j'ai pu.

'' - Je serais bien, Leah va être sur mes talons. '' a-t-il dit, et trop rapidement, je l'ai laissé partir.

Les choses entre Jacob et moi étaient trop tendues pour qu'il puisse m'offrir un quelconque réconfort. Il pensait toujours à mon voyage en Italie avec Alice et la poursuite de mon amitié avec Jasper comme une sorte de trahison. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où cela venait et je me demandais s'il y avait un autre côté de la situation que je ne comprenais pas. Je lui avais demandé plusieurs fois quel était son problème, j'avais même demandé à Jasper s'il savait pourquoi Jacob était si en colère contre moi, mais ils avaient tous les deux refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit.

La gêne était épaisse alors que nous attendions d'avoir des nouvelles de Jasper. J'ai essayé de m'occuper en lisant le journal, mais les articles sur des histoires de violences et d'assassinats m'ont encore plus énervée, j'ai donc soigneusement plié le journal sur la table et me suis mise à arpenter le sol de la pièce, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour jeter un regard furieux à l'horloge.

Jasper était parti depuis plus d'une heure et nous n'avions pas entendu parler de quoi que ce soit. J'étais inquiète, cela n'aurait pas dû prendre aussi longtemps. Il y avait un sentiment lancinant à l'arrière de ma tête qui me disait que cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de nous séparer. C'était la première fois que j'étais consciente que Jasper n'était pas à portée de voix. J'ai presque sauté au plafond quand mon téléphone portable a vibré dans ma poche.

'' - Salut ? '' ai-je balbutié en l'ouvrant et en essayant de ne pas laisser la panique envahir ma voix.

'' - Passe-moi Jacob. '' a grogné Jasper. Il y avait un bruit bizarre à l'arrière-plan, presque comme une déformation, mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiétée. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'il aille bien.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' ai-je demandé et Jasper m'a foutu réellement la trouille quand il a hurlé : '' - Passe immédiatement ce putain de téléphone à Jacob ! ''

Jacob est arrivé près de moi et a pris le téléphone sans dire un mot. Ils ont parlé d'une voix calme pendant quelques minutes et j'avais été trop surprise par le ton de Jasper pour même essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je pouvais presque sentir la terreur rayonnant autour de lui alors qu'il était à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées quand Jacob a fermé le téléphone avec un claquement sec et s'est dirigé vers la porte de derrière.

'' - Je reviens bientôt. '' a-t-il dit d'une voix tendue en sortant par la porte.

Où diable allait-il ? La panique approchait à pleine vitesse, installant profondément l'effroi dans mes os. J'étais au bord de l'hyperventilation quand Jacob est revenu dans la cuisine, les muscles tendus et la peur dans les yeux.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' ai-je demandé. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas réellement me le dire. Et je l'ai constamment fusillé du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler.

'' - Jasper a trouvé une nouvelle piste, en fait trois d'entre elles. Il a dit quelque chose sur des nouveaux-nés, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils étaient vraiment très loin quand ils ont réalisé que la piste tournait et se dirigeait vers leur point de départ. C'était un piège, ils viennent actuellement ici. ''

C'était mon pire cauchemar qui se réalisait, Victoria venait pour moi et Jasper n'arriverait pas à temps. Je me suis penchée sur mes genoux et j'ai essayé de contrôler ma respiration, mais l'air n'arrivait pas à remplir mes poumons. J'étais impuissante et je me suis rendue compte avec un serrement de cœur que Jacob et Paul pourraient mourir avec moi. Des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues et j'ai pensé que la mort me poursuivait pour une bonne raison, peut-être que j'avais triché sur mon sort pendant tous ces mois quand Edward m'avait sauvée la vie et que c'était le chemin que prenait l'univers pour corriger cela.

Des bras chauds se sont enveloppés autour de moi et m'ont remise sur mes pieds. '' - Cela va aller, Seth était proche et Embry est en route. Nous avons un plan, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais nous pouvons les tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Léah arrivent ici. Chut... tu as besoin de respirer, cela va aller. '' a-t-il chantonné à mon oreille. C'était la première fois qu'il était gentil avec moi depuis des semaines et cela m'a presque démolie.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et me suis efforcée de me calmer. Cela ne servirait à rien de m'effondrer et après un énorme effort j'ai réussi à régulariser ma respiration. Jacob s'est raidi et avant même d'avoir enregistré le mouvement, il avait sprinté à la porte, se transformant en plein vol. Je l'ai suivi au pas de course, faisant à peine attention au short déchiqueté laissé devant ma porte.

Je les ai entendus grogner avant de les voir, quatre paires d'yeux rouges braqués sur moi et des bruits de pas dans la forêt. J'ai été déconcertée en réalisant que d'une certaine manière, nous avions mal compté. Jasper avait parlé de trois senteurs, d'où venait le supplémentaire ? Les loups gris et roux arpentaient le porche arrière, agissant comme une barrière entre moi et les vampires qui voulaient m'égoutter. Seth a surgi des arbres près de l'avant de la maison et les loups ont resserré les rangs, s'accroupissant au ras du sol.

'' - Je voudrais te présenter quelques-uns de mes amis, Bella. '' a chanté Victoria d'une voix glaciale. '' - Ils sont assez nouveaux à cette vie, mais ils m'ont certainement été très utiles. ''

Je tremblais tellement que je me suis agrippée à la rambarde du porche pour me soutenir. En un éclair, ils étaient dans ma cour. Le vampire à sa droite était grand, les yeux d'un rouge plus vibrant que les siens. Il avait l'air perturbé, son regard affamé fixé sur moi tandis que les deux autres se tenaient sur sa gauche. Il y avait une jeune fille, plus petite que les deux autres qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge. Le regard sur son visage était sauvage, des mèches de cheveux blonds emmêlés et sales tombaient autour de son visage et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, prête à bondir à tout moment. Le dernier vampire était un homme, d'environ trente ans peut-être, ses cheveux rasés court compensaient son visage puissant. Il avait l'air d'un maniaque, ses bras bougeaient par saccades et il bavait du venin.

'' - J'ai attendu si longtemps pour cela. '' a chantonné Victoria. Beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais_ tu le vaux bien_, ma chère. ''

Ses paroles ont résonné dans mon esprit alors que je réalisais finalement qu'elle avait été plus proche de Jasper et de moi que je ne l'avais pensé.Comment diable avait-elle réussi à s'approcher sans que Jasper ne sente son odeur ou ne la détecte ? J'ai immédiatement été furieuse contre elle pour s'être immiscée dans un moment tellement privé et significatif, ces mots étaient les_ miens_ et elle n'avait pas le droit de les détourner de cette façon. Ma colère a fait place à ma peur quand mon cerveau a enregistré que la situation était devenue encore plus désastreuse et qu'elle était plus intelligente que nous ne l'avions pensé.

'' - Co... comment ? '' ai-je bégayé, ma seule pensée étant que j'avais besoin de les retarder autant que possible.

'' - Riley ici est très spécial. Il n'a jamais tout à fait acquis l'odeur d'un vampire, il sent plus comme la faune et la nature. Ton précieux empathe n'a même jamais remarqué qu'il était là. '' a-t-elle dit avec un sourire victorieux sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait la main pour passer sa paume sur sa joue.

J'ai dû me forcer à rester debout lors de cette révélation. Si ce nouveau vampire, Riley, n'avait pas l'odeur d'un vampire... il devenait impossible de savoir tout ce qu'il avait vu et jusqu'à quel point Victoria était au courant de nos plans de bataille.

'' - Merde. '' ai-je soufflé. Elle nous avait bien baisés.

Jacob a grogné, reculant un peu pour se tenir entre Paul et Seth. Ils semblaient comprendre la gravité de la situation et préparaient leurs défenses. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et j'ai remarqué que la jeune fille se balançait à son tempo. Le temps a ralenti autour de moi pendant un moment avant que l'enfer ne s'est déchaîné. La jeune fille s'est élancée et Jacob s'est précipité sur elle. J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne pouvais pas regarder cela. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas vraiment, s'ils réussissaient à passer Jake et Seth, j'étais morte, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de regarder cette destruction.

L'air était rempli de grognements et de jappements, des bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de moi. Je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux quand j'ai entendu un hurlement et j'ai été horrifiée de voir que Victoria tenait Jacob par le cou et le soulevait du sol.

Un grondement a rempli l'air, faisant vibrer même la terre et tout le monde s'est figé. Tous nos regards se sont dirigés vers les arbres d'où le bruit terrifiant était venu. Jasper a fait irruption dans la cour et le regard sur son visage a été la chose la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais vue... si j'avais pu imaginer le Diable, il aurait sûrement ressemblé à Jasper en cette minute. Ses yeux vacillaient rapidement entre les quatre vampires, un grondement bestial roulait dans sa poitrine et déformait l'air autour de lui. Leah a surgi à travers les arbres une seconde plus tard et j'ai tressailli de soulagement. Nous avions une chance à présent.

J'ai cligné une fois des yeux et Jasper tenait Riley sur le sol, les bras tirés en arrière. Jasper a planté son pied sur le dos de Riley et en un clin d'œil, un crissement a rempli l'air alors qu'il arrachait ses bras, les jetant sur le côté avant que tout ne s'accélère et son attention s'est focalisée de l'autre côté de la pelouse.

'' - NON ! '' a hurlé Jasper, partant comme une fusée et je me suis retournée pour chercher pourquoi il s'était mis à courir.

'' - Transforme-toi ! Maintenant ! ''

L'avertissement est venu trop tard. Jacob était en plein vol directement vers moi. J'ai été frappée et suis partie en arrière sur le côté de la maison où j'ai été coincée entre un mur de briques, de la fourrure et de la chair, le recul m'avait fait frapper ma tête contre le mur. J'ai eu l'impression que le monde se mettait à tourner de façon écœurante... des taches traversant ma vision à travers mes paupières.

Tout a vacillé et a glissé en face de moi alors que le hurlement aigu d'un vampire étant démembré a rempli l'air. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, quelque chose était pressée contre ma poitrine. J'étais assise... ou peut-être couchée... en tout cas il y avait une pression sur ma poitrine, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la direction d'où elle était venue. L'obscurité s'est installée autour de moi alors que je luttais pour rester consciente et que j'essayais de remplir mes poumons dégonflés. J'avais l'impression de me noyer une nouvelle fois, l'oubli faisant pression sur moi de toutes parts.

Après une éternité, le poids sur ma poitrine a diminué et j'ai pris une respiration frémissante. J'ai essayé de bouger et j'ai crié quand la douleur a traversé mes membres, la douleur aiguë traversant ma jambe et dans mon torse m'a forcée à m'immobiliser. Tout me faisait _mal, _tout palpitait.

Je n'arrivais pas à garder mes yeux ouverts, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester sur le porche arrière de ma maison sur lequel je me trouvais, si je bougeais d'un cil, d'un millimètre, j'étais certaine que le contenu de mon estomac allait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma gorge.

Je pouvais entendre crier à proximité, je pouvais également vaguement sentir l'odeur de fumée dans l'air, l'obscurité se glissant de plus en plus vite en moi et cette fois, j'étais résignée à la laisser entrer, peut-être que d'être dans le noir soulageraient les murs pesants qui m'étouffaient. Des mains froides ont saisi mon visage et une secousse de quelque chose de non identifiable et d'étranger m'a secouée assez longtemps pour que j'ouvre les yeux, simplement pour voir le regard noir de Jasper qui me fixait. La question était écrite sur son visage et ce qu'il m'envoyait m'a éclaircie la tête suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte que si Jasper me regardait comme cela, alors cela devait être réellement mauvais.

'' - Fais-le. '' Mes paroles étaient mal articulées et je pouvais même à peine les sortir, mais Jasper a compris.

Il a hoché la tête alors que mes paupières se refermaient et je l'ai senti se pencher et poser son front contre le mien pendant une seconde. Il a murmuré quelque chose en espagnol, m'a tirée en arrière et a tranché mon cou avec ses dents. Cela faisait mal, mais je lui ai été reconnaissante pendant environ une seconde que la douleur de sa morsure soit assez puissante pour que je ne pense pas à la douleur lancinante et à la souffrance qui rayonnaient à travers le reste de mon corps... c'est alors que le feu a commencé. Jasper a versé de la lave en fusion dans mes veines et mon corps a sursauté sans ma permission, arrachant la chair de mon cou qui était encore entre ses dents. Je l'ai senti se retirer et quelque chose d'humide et de froid a passé le long de la plaie. Un instant plus tard, il déchirait l'autre côté de mon cou et mes poignets.

Ce fut mille fois pire que dans mon souvenir. J'ai senti des cris monter dans ma gorge et d'une certaine façon, je me suis efforcée de les ravaler. Je savais qu'il était important de rester calme, mais pour l'instant, je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi. J'étais en train de cuire de l'intérieur et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de cracher la lave hors de moi pour que Jasper la reprenne.

J'étais vaguement consciente de la pression contre ma tête et mes bras. Quelque part au loin, le vent sifflait et de temps en temps, je sentais quelque chose de froid pressée contre moi. Je priais silencieusement, plaidant pour que cela me refroidisse, mais cela ne l'a jamais fait. Le feu était endémique, il traversait des endroits de mon corps dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. J'ai eu l'impression de brûler vive pendant des années et puis quelque chose a changé. La nature de la combustion a légèrement changé et je me suis retrouvée capable de penser malgré elle.

J'ai essayé de me distraire en écoutant les bruits autour de moi. Il y avait du vent et le ronronnement tranquille d'un moteur de voiture. J'ai essayé de compter les secondes, voulant désespérément savoir pendant combien de temps j'allais endurer ce supplice. Maintenant que mon cerveau était de nouveau quelque peu fonctionnel, je pouvais sentir le venin se déplaçant à travers mon corps, sentir l'augmentation de l'intensité de la brûlure quand elle atteignait chaque nouveau muscle, le carbonisant dans son sillage.

J'ai entendu Jasper parler, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur ses paroles. Mon esprit était trop occupé à compter les secondes tout en m'assurant que mes cris restaient au point mort dans ma poitrine. Je me suis efforcée de réorienter mon attention sur autre chose, j'avais suivi le passage du temps pendant seulement deux heures et le feu était seulement devenu plus chaud.

J'ai repensé à la lutte, essayant de déterminer à quel endroit les choses avaient horriblement mal tourné, mais la plupart des événements étaient un peu flous. Je me demandais si un des loups avait survécu et j'ai pensé qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas fait. Ils n'auraient jamais permis à Jasper de me mordre et de rompre le traité. J'ai distraitement réalisé que je continuais de compter quelque part au fond de moi, suivant toujours la progression du venin à chaque seconde.

La fraicheur m'a narguée de nouveau avec son incapacité à éteindre la lave rampante qui coulait à travers mon corps et quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai su que c'était le toucher de Jasper. Je détestais cela. Pourquoi me torturait-il avec une promesse de soulagement alors qu'il ne pouvait pas me refroidir ?

Une minute et quarante sept secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que la chaleur.

J'ai pu identifier les bruits que faisait Jasper en se déplaçant à travers la pièce, il marche lentement, me suis-je dit.

'' - _Il cagado Peter. Il cagado tan mal.¹_ '' l'ai-je entendu dire. Ses mots étaient rapides et calmes, mais je me suis demandée si la douleur ne me faisait pas délirer quand une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me l'a rappelé, c'était de l'espagnol, Jasper parle espagnol quand il est bouleversé.

J'ai immédiatement enregistré la phrase, la stockant pour une utilisation ultérieure.

'' -_ Casi la mitad de camino. Ni siquiera gritar, y apenas puedo sentir.²_ '' Il semblait pris de panique.

Il s'est tu pendant un moment et j'ai essayé de me souvenir de l'espagnol limité que j'avais appris pendant un cours un week-end avec Renée... Oh, mon Dieu, Renée, Charlie. Je n'allais jamais les revoir.

'' - _I por, supuesto que no los llamó !_ ³ '' a-t-il sifflé et mon cerveau à une nouvelle fois classé cette suite de mots sans ma permission.

Je me suis souvenue d'Edward me racontant comment ses souvenirs humains s'étaient évaporés, ils ne lui restaient plus que des images floues et des silhouettes grises après toutes ces années. J'ai supplié mon cerveau de mémoriser les visages de mes parents, la façon dont Renée jetait sa tête en arrière quand elle riait, comment le visage Charlie avait l'air mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler de ses sentiments. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer, mais mes yeux étaient fermés hermétiquement, les larmes s'évaporant apparemment dans mes canaux lacrymaux à cause de la chaleur.

Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'autre que de leur causer du chagrin les années passées et maintenant je ne les reverrais jamais.

'' - _Non, non, todavìa. Te llamaré si nesecito ayuda.*_'' a dit Jasper et j'ai entendu le clic quand il a fermé son téléphone cellulaire.

La salle est restée silencieuse pendant quatorze heures, il n'y avait que le bruit de ma respiration laborieuse. Jasper ne respirait plus du tout et ne bougeait pas, mais je savais qu'il était toujours là. J'ai trouvé que penser à mes parents facilitait superficiellement la combustion et je me suis concentrée pour me souvenir de chaque détail de ma vie avec eux. J'ai repassé chaque instant, même insignifiant dans mon esprit, sachant d'une certaine manière, que tant que je continuerais de penser à eux, je m'en souviendrais.

J'ai pensé à mon arrivée à Forks, à ma rencontre avec Edward. La première fois que je suis allée dans la maison des Cullen, quand j'étais tellement certaine de l'aimer et d'être avec lui pour l'éternité. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que me repousser dès le début et je me suis demandée comment j'avais réussi à ne rien voir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

J'ai pensé à Jacob, à nos longues promenades sur la plage avant de nous reposer sur notre bois flotté pour regarder longuement l'océ façon dont il m'avait aidée à recoller les morceaux sans se soucier s'il y avait des pièces manquantes. Comment nous nous étions éloignés si rapidement et si facilement et comment il avait combattu jusqu'au bout pour moi malgré tout.

Courir désespérément pour sauver Edward et ensuite le laisser partir.

L'histoire que Jasper m'avait racontée dans les bois quand il m'avait expliqué pourquoi je valais tout cela.

Je ne voulais jamais oublier ces évènements qui m'avaient façonnée de manière si profonde et je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je ne pouvais pas.

'' - Comment fais-tu cela ? '' a demandé Jasper, à environ un mètre cinquante de mes pieds. '' - C'est toujours comme cela avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en train de brûler vive et tout ce que tu ressens, c'est de l'amour. ''

Ses paroles m'ont réconfortée, leur teneur apaisant quelque chose au plus profond de moi et j'ai souhaité qu'il me parle, qu'il me distrait légèrement d'une façon quelconque parce qu'entre compter les secondes, suivre mentalement le mouvement du venin, cataloguer chaque changement dans l'air autour de moi, essayer de comprendre où diable j'étais, essayer désespérément de me rappeler tous les détails de ma vie humaine _et_ ne pas crier, j'allais devenir _folle_.

J'ai senti Jasper s'approcher plus près de moi et enlever les cheveux humides de mon visage.

'' - J'aurais dû me douter plus tôt que c'était un piège. Les parfums étaient ceux de deux nouveaux-nés et j'ai pensé que... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il y en avait un autre qui avait une odeur différente et je n'avais pas pris en compte la possibilité qu'il puisse être doué. La piste de Victoria a fusionné avec la leur et j'ai su que nous avions été piégés et que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule. J'aurais dû t'envoyer à La Push, dire à Jacob d'appeler des renforts... ''

J'ai senti l'air bouger quand Jasper s'est mis dans une position accroupie à côté de moi, saisissant ma main entre ses paumes.

'' - Cela ne va plus être très long. Tu es petite et je t'ai mordue plus de fois que je n'aurais dû le faire. '' Il a laissé échapper un petit rire. '' - Jacob a paniqué et si je n'avais pas eu si peur de te perdre, j'aurais ri. ''

L'espoir est monté en moi, Jacob était vivant ?

'' - Nous n'avons subi aucune autre perte que toi. Victoria s'est enfuie, mais j'ai eu un nouveau-né et les loups ont pris les autres. Je voulais la prendre en chasse et la tuer sur-le-champ, mais tu étais... '' il s'est tu.

'' - Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive comme cela, mais Jacob m'a crié de te sauver. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le faire sans ta permission. Ces secondes qu'il a fallu pour te rendre lucide... elles étaient tellement lentes. '' Sa voix était lointaine, comme s'il était perdu dans le souvenir de cet instant, recommençant à le revivre.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, ne le voulais plus, pas vraiment... mais tu m'as dit de le faire et j'étais tellement désespéré... '' Il a posé son front contre nos mains jointes et je l'ai senti prendre une respiration tremblante. '' - Je ne peux pas arrêter de détruire ta vie, mais je ne peux pas te perdre non plus. _Eres lo único bueno que me queda_.* ''

Je voulais crier, lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais que si je cédais maintenant, si je laissais les cris sortir de ma bouche, je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter. Rien de tout cela n'avait jamais été de sa faute, il a toujours simplement semblé être pris entre deux feux.

En cet instant, j'ai brûlé pour lui, pour toute la douleur, la souffrance et la culpabilité qu'il avait dû subir de mes mains. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'essayer de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, je me suis demandée si _je_ ne serais jamais capable de faire cela pour _lui_.

Jasper a passé les six prochaines heures en me disant des petites choses de sa vie au hasard. Il m'a raconté les tours qu'il avait joués à Edward avec Emmett, le penchant de Rosalie à terrifier les garçons quand ils changeaient de lycée. Comment les plus beaux mois de sa longue vie avaient été ceux qu'il avait vécus à Forks. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point son don pouvait être écrasant jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait parlé de la façon dont les mois avant mon anniversaire avaient été comme une drogue pour lui. Tout le monde était tellement heureux et content qu'il avait savouré chaque seconde de cela.

Le feu a commencé à reculer, je l'ai senti au niveau cellulaire alors qu'il s'éloignait de la pointe de mes doigts et de mes orteils. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement une retraite, c'était comme s'il était repoussé dans mes membres à un rythme extrêmement lent. Pour chaque langue de feu qui disparaissait, une autre apparaissait dans mon cœur, brûlant de plus en plus chaudement. Il a fallu deux minutes et dix-sept secondes avant que mes orteils soient complètement libres de l'agonie et j'ai pensé que cela touchait finalement à sa fin.

La chaleur a augmenté, comprimant de plus en plus ma poitrine alors qu'elle s'éloignait lentement de mes jambes, millimètre par millimètre. Elle était tellement chaude cette brûlure dans mon cœur. La chaleur a continué d'augmenter et j'étais certaine que j'allais exploser. J'avais perdu le contrôle étroit que j'avais sur mon corps et j'ai senti ma main libre déchirer les draps du matelas sur lequel j'étais allongée, perçant le rembourrage en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour reprendre les rê dos s'est voûté et il m'est devenu de plus en plus difficile de contenir les cris qui tentaient de trouver un moyen de sortir de ma gorge.

La lave qui avait coulé dans mes veines ? Ce n'était rien, cela était infiniment pire. Les mains de Jasper se sont serrées autour les miennes. '' - Tout sera bientôt fini. ''

Ces mots ont été comme un écho d'une autre vie à un million de kilomètres d'ici. Il m'avait dit la même chose une fois, mais je ne savais pas quand... où... pourquoi...

Deux heures plus tard, le feu dans mes jambes avait déménagé dans mon cœur et j'ai perdu tout contrôle. J'ai hurlé longtemps et durement, ne m'arrêtant que pour recueillir plus d'oxygène dans mes poumons avant que les hurlements ne reprennent de nouveau. Il n'y avait plus que cette douleur, cette agonie. Elle a tout brûlé sur son passage et le contraste entre le soulagement dans mes mains et le feu dans mes coudes n'a seulement fait que le rendre plus intense. Lorsque le feu a consumé tout mon corps, il a été plus difficile de réaliser à quel point cela _faisait_ mal.

Ma gorge aurait dû se fermer après deux heures de hurlements, ma voix aurait dû être rauque, mais elle ne l'a jamais été. Les cris étaient involontaires, comme tout le reste à ce stade. Je savais que je me débattais et que Jasper tentait de me garder coincée sous lui, mais ma poitrine était en _feu._ Finalement, je me suis perdue dans la douleur, j'ai cédé et laissé mon corps faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter ou le soulager.

J'ai perdu la trace des précieuses secondes que je comptais et cela m'a brisée parce que depuis que j'en étais capable, je comptais ces foutues secondes. Je_ savais_ qu'elles avaient été exactement au nombre de deux mille quatre cent soixante dix minutes et treize secondes avant que je ne perde leurs traces et maintenant je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé.

J'ai senti mon dos s'arquer sur le matelas et je ne pouvais même pas dire ce qui brûlait et ce qui ne brûlait plus. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je sentais les battements jusque dans mes ongles, il battait de plus en plus et encore plus... et puis il n'y a plus rien eu.

* * *

**1. J'ai merdé, Peter. J'ai tellement merdé. **

**2. Pratiquement à la moitié. Elle n'a même pas crié et je peux à peine la sentir. **

**3. Je ne vais évidemment pas les appeler. **

**4. Non, non, pas pour l'instant. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin d'aide. **

**5. Tu es la seule bonne chose qui reste. **

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

Je suis retombée sur le matelas et le souffle que j'avais retenu a été contraint de quitter mon corps. J'ai respiré par réflexe et je me suis sentie... étrange. J'ai inconsciemment commencé à compter une nouvelle fois les secondes et me suis émerveillée pendant trente-sept d'entre-elles de la sensation de l'air en mouvement dans et hors de moi alors que ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire. L'air charriait autant de goût que de texture. Je pouvais sentir les molécules se précipiter en bas de ma trachée et se frotter contre les parois de mes poumons, l'écho affaibli de l'air vibrant à l'intérieur de moi. C'était plus qu'excellent.

J'avais instinctivement localisé Jasper dans la pièce et j'ai dû me rappeler que je le connaissais et qu'il était sûr pour moi de rester allongée ici et de compter les secondes alors que je sentais les acariens rebondir quand je respirais. Il se tenait debout, plus éloigné qu'auparavant, il devait avoir bougé à un moment donné vers la fin de ma transformation, parce que je savais qu'il s'était tenu sur le matelas déchiré pendant une partie de celle-ci.

Une partie de mon cerveau a cherché ce que signifiait son éloignement, il n'avait pas bougé un muscle, restant immobile comme une statue dans la pièce. Il ne respirait même pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je prenais note de tout cela... mais une partie de moi surveillait très attentivement cet autre vampire dans la pièce. D'une certaine manière, je trouvais très rassurant qu'il ne bouge pas.

J'ai passé vingt-quatre minutes et treize secondes à simplement respirer, fascinée par la manière dont le goût et l'odeur de l'air changeaient progressivement alors que la lune commençait à monter dans la nuit. Même avec les yeux fermés, je pouvais sentir le changement de lumière dans la pièce, entendre des différences dans les sons autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du soleil faiblir, la lumière s'adoucir à travers la fenêtre que je savais être sur ma gauche.

Il y avait une brûlure qui couvait dans le fond de ma gorge, mais j'étais trop distraite pour me concentrer sur elle. Tout était tellement différent que j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir les changements apportés à ma vision. Simplement le fait d'entendre, de sentir et de ressentir menaçait de me submerger. J'ai continué à respirer jusqu'à ce que cette action me donne l'impression d'être presque normale à nouveau, une imitation d'un besoin que je n'avais plus et quand j'ai décidé que j'étais prête, mes yeux se sont ouverts avant que je n'ai même fini d'y penser.

J'ai eu l'impression de porter les lunettes de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout était trop fort, trop net et tellement écrasant, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à fermer de nouveau les yeux. La poussière tourbillonnait dans l'air, se faisant piéger dans les coins des poutres en bois qui traversaient le plafond voûté. J'étais émerveillée, fascinée par la façon dont les molécules fluctuaient sur le plâtre au rythme subtile de la brise circulant sur moi. J'ai gardé mon regard fixé devant moi, mais j'ai réussi à voir avec ma vision périphérique que la chambre dans laquelle j'étais faisait environ douze mètres carrés, que le papier peint avait un motif floral d'un jaune délavé. Mon cerveau a commencé à compter les pétales de fleurs sans ma permission.

Il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte, trop de choses à compter et inventorier. Je voulais arrêter, il fallait que je mette fin à cette compulsion qui me contraignait à savoir exactement ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce avec moi et combien il y en avait, indépendamment du fait qu'ils pourraient avoir éventuellement une incidence sur moi.

Tout a continué, suivre le mouvement de la poussière, compter les pétales de fleurs qui décoraient le papier peint, prendre note de tout ce qui se passait dans ma vision. Mes inspirations devenaient plus rapides alors que je combattais la sensation écrasante d'être perdue dans un monde entièrement nouveau où je n'avais aucun contrôle. J'ai senti une sorte de picotement sur les bords de mon esprit et avant que je ne réalise que je me sentais menacée, j'étais tapie dans un coin de la pièce. Ma poitrine vibrait et un bruit terrible remplissait l'air. Mon regard a croisé celui du vampire de l'autre côté de la pièce, il me faisait quelque chose.

Il était beau et terrifiant, grand et mince, vêtu d'une chemise blanche sur un pantalon souillé de boue et de poussière. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage, ses yeux étaient de l'orange rougeâtre du soleil couchant et il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que l'orange venait de mon sang qui traversait son corps. La vibration dans ma poitrine s'est intensifiée. Dix-sept ensembles de marques de morsures entachaient son visage et son cou, deux lignes ténues circulant sur et autour d'elles, trois morsures sur le poignet droit et une sur le gauche. Elles m'ont foutu la trouille.

D'une certaine façon, je savais dans mon esprit que c'était Jasper, mais en cet instant, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une menace, encore quelque chose dont il fallait que je sois consciente, encore quelque chose dont il fallait que mon esprit se souvienne. Il essayait de me suffoquer en quelque sorte avec une espèce de brouillard, mais de toute façon, je savais qu'il ne serait pas couronné de succès.

Nous étions au premier étage de cette maison inconnue et j'ai remarqué une fenêtre suffisamment proche pour que je puisse m'échapper si j'en avais besoin. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais certainement que l'extérieur serait plus sûr que d'être ici avec ce vampire qui avait mon sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon désir de fuir et peu importait la voix qui criait dans ma tête que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Mon corps ne répondait plus à ma pensée rationnelle. J'étais entraînée par toute une série de nouvelles règles et je ne savais pas ce qu'elles étaient et si je pouvais gagner un quelconque contrôle sur elles.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, mais il s'est lentement baissé sur le sol et s'est assis les jambes en tailleurs, ses bras reposant légèrement sur ses genoux. Je me suis très légèrement détendue quand il a été dans cette position, parce que j'avais une meilleure espérance de m'éloigner si j'en avais besoin.

'' - Bella ? Te souviens-tu de qui je suis ? '' a-t-il demandé doucement, ramenant la partie la plus saine de mon esprit au premier plan.

'' - Jasper. '' Je pouvais presque voir les mots flotter hors de ma bouche, perturbant l'air sur leur passage. Ma voix était différente, la hauteur et le ton avaient légèrement changé avec un courant sous-jacent d'harmoniques tissées en eux. Elle m'était complètement étrangère et je me suis sentie d'autant plus perdue. Rien dans ce corps ou cet esprit n'était le mien, Bella y avait été enfermée quelque part et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. J'avais analysé depuis le début la façon dont son nom avait sonné en roulant sur ma langue, de quelle façon ma bouche avait réagi en élaborant le texte.

'' - Bella. '' A de nouveau dit Jasper et si une partie de mon esprit continuait à méditer sur ma nouvelle voix, la plus grande partie de celui-ci était centrée sur lui. Jasper. Jasper était réconfortant.

'' - As-tu soif ? '' a-t-il demandé doucement et au moment où la question a atteint mes oreilles, les flammes persistantes dans le fond de ma gorge ont volé à la surface. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser maintenant. Soif, j'avais tellement soif. Je voulais extraire et déchirer, détruire et boire. J'avais besoin de rouge.

Ma tête a acquiescé sans ma permission, mes jambes tremblaient tellement j'avais envie de courir... de trouver quelque chose pour étancher cette torride et insupportable douleur dans ma gorge.

'' - Je vais t'emmener à la chasse, mais tu dois me laisser approcher plus près de toi, tu peux faire cela, Bella ? '' a-t-il demandé. Il a continué à se lever, lentement, délibérément.

Le grondement dans ma poitrine a augmenté et en un instant, j'étais à la fenêtre sur ma gauche. J'ai atterri sur le sol dans une position accroupie et j'ai commencé à courir. C'était tellement naturel de courir. Je pouvais voir chaque brin d'herbe alors que je volais pour descendre sur la pelouse et courais vers la forêt qui entourait la maison et la salle oppressante dans laquelle je m'étais sentie prise au piège. Les grains des écorces, les feuilles, les brindilles, tout cela crissait sous mes pieds pendant que je courais et j'écoutais attentivement, flairant l'air pendant que je courais. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je faisais, mais la partie de mon cerveau qui prenait des décisions avait été coupée. J'avais su que je devais courir, devais sentir, devais trouver quelque chose d'humide, de rouge et d'épais ici, dans la nature.

J'ai entendu le bruit sourd des battements de cœur devant moi, j'ai senti l'odeur piquante de quelque chose de savoureux dans l'air. Je le voulais, j'en avais besoin et mon corps a pris le relais. J'étais tirée par des cordes, un maître des marionnettes me contrôlait. J'ai catalogué chaque instant du massacre, tous les os que j'ai cassés, chaque morceau de fourrures arraché en recherchant le précieux sang qui coulait sous la chair déchirée et mutilée. J'étais impuissante pour l'arrêter. Quand j'eus terminé, la région ressemblait à une zone de guerre et je suis rentrée lentement en moi-même. Tout était peint en rouge, il y avait des carcasses sur des mètres. Je n'ai pas pu faire cela, je n'aurais jamais fait cela.

La pensée rationnelle m'a trouvée une nouvelle fois et l'idée que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi terrible, que j'avais déchiré ces corps en lambeaux et en morceaux... je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai senti le sang tremper mon jean.

Je savais que Jasper était proche, je pouvais sentir son odeur qui flottait dans la brise, mais il m'a donné quelques instants avant de s'approcher de moi.

'' - Chut... chut... cela va aller. '' Il m'a consolée alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de mon corps tremblant.

Je me sentais lucide maintenant, moins sauvage que lorsque je m'étais réveillée et je me suis involontairement penchée vers lui, posant mon front sur sa poitrine pendant que je pleurais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais vraiment voulu cela, que je l'avais vraiment demandé. Jasper frottait silencieusement ses mains de haut en bas de mon dos alors que j'essayais désespérément de verser des larmes qui ne voulaient pas venir. Il n'y avait pas de libération pour ma douleur, aucun moyen physique d'expulser la douleur et l'horreur de mon corps.

Jasper sentait comme les épices, les arbres et l'eau salée. Il était une île au milieu d'un vaste océan et quelque chose dans mes os me faisait désirer fortement son odeur. Jasper était confortable, c'était une connaissance qui était gravée en moi. Mes doigts ont saisi sa chemise et je l'ai immédiatement lâchée quand elle s'est déchirée entre mes mains, la terreur a traversé mon corps en voyant ce que j'étais devenue. Il m'a tirée vers lui, serrant ses bras comme un étau autour de ma taille. Il m'a bercée pendant des heures, me maintenant entière et me permettant d'absorber le confort d'être enveloppée dans l'unique endroit sec sur des kilomètres.

Ce n'est que quelque temps plus tard que j'ai retrouvé mon calme, mais pas avant que le ciel sombre n'ait simplement commencé à s'éclaircir et que le parfum imprécis du soleil levant saturait l'air. Jasper a desserré son étreinte quand ma posture s'est détendue et je me suis assise sur mes talons. Sa chemise était en lambeaux, montrant plus de marques de morsures à présent, mais elles ne m'ont pas dérangée de la même façon qu'elles l'avaient fait auparavant. Maintenant, je les regardais avec tristesse, me demandant ce qui lui était arrivé pour causer autant de dommages.

Les arbres autour de nous étaient tachés, des morceaux de chair étaient collés aux brins d'herbe. Ce sentiment horrible a commencé à grimper dans mes tripes à nouveau et Jasper a attrapé les côtés de mon visage.

'' - Regarde-moi. '' a-t-il ordonné et mes yeux se sont tournés vers les siens. Je me suis presque perdue dans les profondeurs tourbillonnantes d'or entrelacées de bourgogne. '' - Ceci est un fait de notre vie, mais la situation va s'améliorer. Cela ne va pas être aussi terrible à chaque fois, je le promets. '' Ses paroles étaient sérieuses et lacées de compassion et je l'ai cru. Je l'ai simplement fait parce que l'autre alternative était tout simplement trop horrible pour seulement l'envisager.

Il s'est levé, me tirant debout avec lui et m'a guidée sur le chemin que j'avais pris. Une fois que nous avons quitté la scène de ma première chasse, j'ai pu apprécier à quel point cet endroit était magnifique. Une forêt dense nous entourait de tous côtés, formant une canopée qui ne permettait qu'à quelques rayons de lune de passer entre les branches. Nous avons dévié de la piste qui menait vers la maison pour suivre le bruit de l'eau au loin et nous avons finalement percé la lisière des arbres pour voir une rivière alimentant un étang.

'' - Nous allons te nettoyer et ensuite nous parlerons, d'accord ? '' a demandé Jasper et j'ai fait un signe de tête. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, toujours surprise par la voix étrangère et inconnue qui était sortie de ma bouche un peu plus tôt dans la maison.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés quand Jasper m'a attrapée par la taille et a sauté directement dans l'eau, nous immergeant pendant un moment avant de remonter à la surface. J'ai craché de l'eau pendant un moment avant de réaliser que je n'étais pas en train de me noyer, que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. L'eau était teintée de rouge autour de nous alors que le sang sur mes vêtements et mes cheveux se diluait en belles spirales écœurantes que j'ai regardées disparaître pendant que Jasper enlevait la masse gluante partout sur moi.

J'ai pensé que j'allais avoir froid quand il m'a sortie de l'étang.

Il a fallu que je sois à mi-chemin de la maison avant de pouvoir sortir des mots de ma bouche en me forçant et lui demander : '' - Où sommes-nous ? ''

'' - Le trou du cul du monde, Wyoming. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - Plus précisément, Ranch Rawhide. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques dizaines d'années, il y a près que quatorze mille hectares et au-delà rien sur des dizaines de kilomètres. ''

'' - Aucun humain ? '' ai-je demandé, inquiète de ce qui se passerait si je rencontrais quelqu'un. J'avais déchiré en lambeaux un petit troupeau de wapitis et d'après ce que je me souvenais avoir appris, l'appel du sang humain était incroyablement plus tentant. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à me l'imaginer.

'' - Aucun humain. '' a-t-il confirmé. Il s'est arrêté un instant avant de poursuivre : '' - J'avais l'habitude de venir ici après un dérapage pour avoir un peu de temps seul pour rassembler mes pensées. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais avoir la chance de t'acclimater dans la solitude. ''

'' - Oui. ''

C'était un endroit magnifique, plein d'arbres, d'étendues désertes et de collines. C'était presque comme un mélange de Forks et de l'Arizona, cela donnait simplement... l'impression d'être à la maison. Je pouvais voir la maison nichée sur une petite colline dans le lointain et ses deux étages construits en brique. Nous approchions par l'arrière et il y avait une grande terrasse construite de ce côté et couvrant toute la largeur de la maison. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et j'ai pu voir que la plupart d'entre elles étaient ouvertes. Il y avait une grande cour, qui faisait peut-être quatre mille mètres carrés et il y avait un petit ruisseau qui coulait sur le côté de celle-ci.

'' - Te sens-tu mieux à présent ? '' m'a demandé Jasper et j'ai dû prendre un moment pour y réfléchir.

'' - Oui et non. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens plus... moi-même en ce moment je suppose, mais... '' j'ai arrêté de marcher et j'ai regardé au loin. '' - Je peux voir tellement loin, je peux tout sentir. C'est tellement plus fort. Mon cerveau va dans un million de directions à la fois et à chaque fois que je respire, je me souviens que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de le faire et... et... '' Je me suis interrompue, la panique menaçant de me submerger à nouveau.

'' - Bella ! '' a-t-il dit avec fermeté, me faisant me tourner pour le regarder. '' - Tu dois te calmer, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Tu dois le faire toi-même. ''

J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait volé les roues d'apprentissages de mon vélo. Comment pourrais-je gérer tout cela toute seule ? Je me suis sentie tomber plus profondément dans l'abîme et juste au moment où je pensais que j'étais perdue pour toujours, Jasper m'a prise dans ses bras et j'ai respiré avidement son odeur. C'était comme s'il était la seule chose qui me rattachait à la terre, j'avais l'impression qu'à tout instant je pourrais simplement m'envoler au loin et laisser ma santé mentale derrière moi. C'était tellement difficile de m'accrocher à mes pensées, il y en avait tout simplement trop qui volaient autour de ma tête.

'' - Cela va mieux aller, tu vas apprendre à réfléchir malgré les distractions. Cela prend simplement un peu de temps. '' a-t-il dit en passant sa main dans mes cheveux et me tenant un peu plus serrée.

'' - Combien de temps ? Parce que je me sens comme si j'allais exploser à chaque seconde, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce corps, je devrais être fatiguée, je devrais avoir froid, mais je ne le suis pas... Je me sens tellement bizarre. Je veux être fatiguée. Je veux _dormir_ et me réveiller, que tout revienne à la normale. '' Je me sentais tellement mal au sujet des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Je savais que Jasper devait se sentir très coupable de tout cela et je ne faisais qu'empirer les choses, mais les mots ne cessaient pas de sortir jusqu'à ce que j'aie pressé mon visage dans sa poitrine et j'ai pris une autre longue et profonde respiration.

'' - Tu vas t'habituer aux sons et aux lumières assez rapidement, c'est une question de quelques semaines... mais ton esprit fonctionne différemment maintenant et cela va durer probablement plus longtemps pour s'y habituer. La plupart des vampires traversent leur phase de nouveaux-nés en un an, je dirais qu'environ dix ou onze mois est la moyenne. ''

'' - Mais cela va aller mieux, je ne vais pas toujours me sentir comme cela ? ''

J'ai senti ses lèvres se recourber sur le côté de ma tête quand il a répondu : '' - Non, tu ne vas pas toujours te sentir comme cela. ''

'' - Tu es physiquement plus forte actuellement, mais tu apprendras à contrôler ta force et l'excédent va commencer à s'estomper en quelques mois. '' a-t-il dit quand nous nous sommes séparés et avons continué à marcher vers la maison, Jasper maintenant une prise ferme sur ma main.

'' - Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à faire ici, nous devons penser à quelque chose pour te tenir occupée. J'ai une assez grande bibliothèque, mais vue la vitesse à laquelle tu lis, elle ne va probablement pas durer longtemps. J'ai rapidement emballé et ramassé seulement quelques vêtements, tu vas en avoir besoin. '' a-t-il dit en souriant devant ma tenue humide et déchirée.

Son explication sur l'emballage de mes vêtements a apporté certaines de mes questions à la surface et j'ai demandé : '' - Qu'est-il arrivé aux loups et à Jacob. Je t'ai entendu me parler vers la fin... tu as dit que j'avais été la seule qui avait été blessée ? ''

Nous montions les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la terrasse et Jasper s'est assis dans une chaise, me faisant signe de m'installer dans l'autre.

'' - Oui, ils sont tous indemnes. Jacob est un peu amoché, mais tu as pris le plus gros de l'impact. '' a-t-il dit une fois que j'ai été assise. Il parlait de façon clinique à présent et c'était un contraste total avec la façon dont il avait parlé de l'incident auparavant.

'' - Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? ''

Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux avant de reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux et pencher sa haute taille vers moi.

'' - Je n'ai aucune idée d'où le troisième nouveau-né est venue. '' a-t-il commencé et je l'ai immédiatement interrompue.

'' - Elle a dit qu'il avait une odeur bizarre. Qu'il nous avait espionné pendant des mois et lui faisait régulièrement son rapport. '' lui ai-je dit. Les yeux de Jasper se sont légèrement élargis quand il a entendu mon information.

'' - Merde. '' a-t-il marmonné et j'ai hoché la tête d'accord avec lui.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit... '' l'ai-je aiguillonné pour qu'il continue.

'' - Quand je suis arrivé, Victoria tenait Jacob par le cou, Paul avait cloué un des nouveaux-nés sur le sol. Leah s'est attaquée à un autre et je venais simplement avoir le dernier quand elle a jeté Jacob sur toi. Tu t'es cognée la tête sous l'impact, cela a été la pire de tes blessures, mais une de tes jambes était cassée à plusieurs endroits et quelques-unes de tes côtes étaient brisées. ''

Je savais pratiquement tout cela, mais de l'entendre dire avec la perspective de Jasper était gênant. Il s'est tu et m'a donné l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas me dire le reste. Ses yeux fixaient les planches de bois de la terrasse, mais il ne donnait pas l'impression de réellement les voir.

Après quelques minutes, il a poursuivi : '' - J'étais en train d'arracher la putain de tête du connard de nouveau-né quand Victoria s'est enfuie. J'étais juste derrière elle quand Jacob m'a appelé en hurlant et j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais mal. Tu étais totalement désorientée... il y avait du sang... ''

'' - Les loups ont démembré les nouveaux-nés et une fois fini, ils les ont mis sur un bûcher dans les bois où Jacob les avait envoyés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'a lancé ce regard après qu'ils ont disparu... Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a simplement dit de le faire putain. ''

Jasper avait sa tête dans ses mains et il avait l'air vraiment misérable. Je me suis levée et j'ai enlevé de force ses mains de son visage, les remplaçant par les miennes et je lui ai demandé de continuer, de laisser simplement tout sortir.

'' - J'ai réussi à te rendre cohérente pour un moment et tu savais... tu savais ce que j'allais te demander et tu m'as dit que c'était bon. '' a-t-il dit en fermant les yeux et se penchant contre mes mains.

'' - Jacob avait déchiré des bandes dans ta chemise et ton pantalon pour arrêter le saignement sur ta tête, nous les avons donc dispersées autour de la cour. Nous l'avons fait ressembler à une attaque d'un animal. Nous ne voulions pas que Charlie pense que tu avais simplement disparu encore une fois, bien que je ne pense pas que le laisser croire que tu es morte soit beaucoup mieux. Nous avons couru à travers les bois jusqu'à la maison de Carlisle. Rosalie et Alice avaient laissé beaucoup de vêtements et Jacob a bourré un sac avec ceux qu'ils pensaient pouvoir t'aller pendant que j'étais sorti pour nous trouver une voiture. Je ne lui ai pas dit où nous allions, il avait peur que Sam le voit dans son esprit et décide de nous poursuivre. ''

J'étais déchirée par toute une kyrielle d'émotions. Je voulais être furieuse après lui, je le voulais vraiment. Charlie pensait que j'étais morte et peu importait à quel point nos relations étaient distantes, il était mon père et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire adieu ou que je l'aimais. Renée n'allait pas très bien gérer les nouvelles non plus. Si j'avais pu le faire à mes conditions, j'aurais pu lui donner une quelconque fermeture, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de réduire la douleur de ceci pour chacun d'eux. Je voulais tout lui reprocher, mais je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Victoria était celle qui était responsable de tout cela et quand la pensée a traversé mon esprit, j'ai ressenti une telle rage et une fureur tellement incontrôlable que j'ai dû prendre du recul par rapport à lui.

'' - Je veux la tuer. '' ai-je dis d'une voix que j'ai à peine pu reconnaître comme la mienne. '' - Je tiens à arracher les membres de son corps et danser autour de son bûcher... '' Je tremblais et grondais, le rouge teintant ma vision. C'était Victoria qui avait fait cela pour moi et pour ceux que j'aimais. Elle avait forcé Jasper à se mettre dans une position telle que n'importe quelle action qu'il ferait détruirait la vie de ma famille. Elle paierait pour cela.

J'étais constamment concentrée sur l'évocation des visions de toutes les choses que je voulais faire pour elle, et quelque part, une partie de moi en a été dégoûtée, j'ai même imaginé comment faire pour arriver à certaines d'entre elles. La plus grande part de moi avait l'intention de la détruire. Je pourrais la trouver, je pouvais faire le travail moi-même à présent et mes mains me faisaient mal tellement j'avais envie de les enrouler autour de son cou. J'ai à peine eu conscience de Jasper me tirant avec lui pour descendre les escaliers et nous enfonçant profondément dans la forêt, mais à l'instant où j'ai senti le sang, d'autres pulsions ont pris le la seconde fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée à cette vie, j'ai laissé sortir l'animal en moi et cette fois, ma victime a été un ours noir.

Il a fallu trois jours avant que Jasper ne réussisse à me ramener à l'intérieur de la maison. Chaque fois que nous avons essayé d'y retourner, quelque chose en moi explosait en cours de route et j'avais de nouveau besoin de chasser. Si ce n'était pas ma colère, je me rendais compte que je pouvais voir chaque détail sur les plumes d'un oiseau en plein vol, ou c'était le spectacle de ma peau étincelante sous le soleil, mais le plus souvent, c'était la soif. Vider des élans, des ours ou des loups ne faisait pas grand-chose pour satisfaire mon besoin irrésistible et la seule façon que j'avais de pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose, c'était quand j'avais mon visage collé fermement contre Jasper ou j'étais tellement obsédée par quelque chose que je me concentrais dessus, ce qui faisait rugir ma bête.

J'étais un animal et les brefs moments de clartés que m'offrait l'alimentation ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour soulager la confusion que je ressentais pour tout ce qui avait des couleurs et qui passait devant mes yeux. La seule constante était Jasper, il était le seul lien qui me reliait à la vie dont j'avais été privée et la nouvelle, inconnue et sauvage.

Je me suis perdue pendant trois jours et Jasper a été mon seul guide.

Il avait renoncé à me nettoyer après chaque chasse, une fois que l'eau de l'étang était teintée de la moindre nuance de rose, je refusais d'y entrer, je ne voulais pas voir la mort et la violence dont j'étais responsable tourbillonner dans l'eau. Nous avons couru et quatorze mille hectares ne m'ont jamais paru aussi petits.

Le ranch était magnifique et j'ai été émerveillée par lui dans mes moments les plus lucides. Il y avait des granges et des silos répartis entre les enclos et les champs, tous depuis longtemps abandonnés et repris par la nature. C'était comme une ville fantôme, un aperçu de ce qui était présent autrefois ici.

Quand j'ai finalement suivi Jasper à travers la porte grinçante dont des éclats de peinture tombaient, j'étais couverte de sang, de feuilles et de saleté. Des brins d'herbe étaient collés sur la masse gluante de mes bras, mes cheveux pendaient lourdement sur ma tête. J'étais sale et je voulais simplement être propre de nouveau... mais rien ne pourrait laver ce que j'avais fait dans les dernières soixante-douze heures.

La maison était dans un triste état, mais en même temps attrayant. Le mobilier était vieux et poussiéreux, un simple canapé tapissé de tissu bleu marine adossé à une table basse en bois clair et une causeuse assortie alignée à l'extrémité la plus étroite de la table. La peinture blanche qui recouvrait les murs avait jauni et s'écaillait avec l'âge. Il n'y avait pas de photos nulle part sur les murs, aucune touche personnelle indiquant que c'était la maison de Jasper. Elle était vide et ordinaire, simple et sans prétention.

Jasper m'a traînée jusqu'à la deuxième porte sur la gauche, dans la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, ne s'arrêtant que pour ramasser un sac de sport sur le sol. Quelque chose en moi a été soulagée qu'il ait choisi cette pièce, je savais déjà combien de fleurs en décoraient les murs. La salle de bain était tout aussi rudimentaire que celle des autres pièces. Elle était petite, peinte dans des tons sombres de vert et de bleu et un carrelage à damier bleu marine et blanc sur le sol. Un ensemble douche et baignoire étaient installées contre le mur du fond, mais ce qui a attiré mon regard ce fut l'armoire à pharmacie avec un miroir installé au-dessus de l'évier.

J'avais eu une idée générale de la façon dont mon corps avait changé, je savais que j'étais plus grande de deux à cinq centimètres parce que j'arrivais plus haut quand j'étais contre Jasper maintenant. Je savais que mes cheveux avaient plus de reflets rouges parce que j'avais vu le reflet de soleil sur des mèches il y avait deux jours, quand nous marchions dans les champs, donc je n'ai pas été surprise de voir que mon visage était légèrement plus anguleux, mon corps plus mince... mais rien n'avait pu me préparer au rouge vif qui avait remplacé le brun sombre de mes yeux.

Jasper s'est retourné pour voir pourquoi j'avais cessé de marcher et sa réflexion est arrivée derrière moi dans le miroir. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il ne devait pas me toucher pour le moment, qu'il devait garder la distance cruciale de dix centimètres entre nous. Mes yeux... ils étaient la preuve irréfutable que je n'étais plus humaine, que j'étais quelque chose d'anormale marchant sur terre. La preuve que j'étais morte ce dimanche.

J'étais dangereusement proche de craquer à nouveau et ce n'est que par la simple force de ma volonté que j'ai été en mesure de calmer la rage qui montait en moi et de garder ma santé mentale sous contrôle.

'' - Ils vont s'estomper, cela va prendre du temps, mais ils le feront. '' m'a dit Jasper d'un ton apaisant avant de tirer le rideau de douche et d'ouvrir les robinets. Il a posé son sac sur le couvercle des toilettes et a fouillé un instant à l'intérieur avant d'extraire une bouteille de shampoing et une nouvelle savonnette, les plaçant sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de se tourner vers moi.

Ma langue était collée à mon palais et même la vue de Jasper arrachant ses vêtements déchirés et boueux n'a pas pu me faire détacher mon regard du miroir.

C'était étrange cette capacité de suivre plusieurs trains de pensées simultanément, parce que si la plus grande partie de mon attention se concentrait sur le rouge rubis éclatant sur la totalité de mes pupilles, il y avait une plus petite partie, moins importante, qui se demandait ce que diable Jasper pensait qu'il faisait. Il est venu se placer une nouvelle fois derrière moi et a arraché directement ce qui restait de ma chemise et de mon jean de mon corps, me laissant seulement dans mes sous-vêtements, chaussettes et chaussures. Il était nu à part son boxer et encore une fois, une autre partie de mon cerveau a apprécié à quel point il était beau.

Une autre partie de moi a noté avec horreur que les cicatrices de Jasper étaient tellement épaisses par endroits, que la teinte du tissu cicatriciel ressemblait à son teint. Je les avais vus quand j'étais humaine, mais elles étaient si faibles que je pouvais à peine les voir alors et je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que les dégâts soient aussi importants. Il y avait une marque dentelée entourant son bras gauche, juste au-dessus du coude qui correspondait aux deux lignes ténues autour de son cou. C'étaient des marques laissées par des mutilations et c'est cette pensée qui a finalement retiré mon attention du miroir.

Il était décidé à dénouer mes chaussures, les enlevant une à une suivi de mes chaussettes et quand il a eu terminé, j'ai passé un doigt sur la plus haute des marques sur le côté de son cou. Un net frisson m'a parcourue et Jasper a penché la tête pour me regarder avec des yeux hantés.

'' - Je comprendrais si elles te font peur ou te rendent mal à l'aise. '' a-t-il dit et bien qu'il le cachait parfaitement, je pouvais détecter les courants sous-jacents de honte et de dégoût contenus dans ses mots.

'' - Elles m'ont foutu une sacrée trouille au départ, à présent elles me rendent simplement triste. '' lui ai-je répondu avec la nouvelle tonalité musicale de ma voix qui me troublait beaucoup.

Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer l'idée de la tête de Jasper arrachée de son corps. Il devait avoir tellement souffert, devait avoir tant d'autres cicatrices qui n'étaient pas visibles.

Il s'est levé lentement avant de me prendre et de me déposer dans la baignoire sous le jet de la douche avant de se mettre derrière moi. L'eau était chaude, mais elle ne m'a pas réchauffée comme elle l'aurait dû. J'ai été rapidement pétrifiée par les tourbillons de sang et de terre mélangés avec l'eau qui s'évacuait dans le siphon. Pas de paroles n'ont été prononcées, le seul bruit était le ruissellement de l'eau contre moi, les gouttes coulant sur mon visage et les éclaboussures sur le fond de la baignoire.

Une fois que j'ai été propre, il nous a retournés de façon à être sous le jet et s'est rapidement mis à se laver également. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tendre la main pour suivre la ligne le long de la courbe de son bras. J'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer pour lui. Il avait été mis en pièces et se tenait toujours devant moi. Il prenait soin de moi, même si personne n'avait pris soin de lui et cela m'a brisé le cœur.

Jasper a calmé ses mouvements et m'a regardée longuement et profondément. Son visage était un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité, quand il a parlé, sa voix était rauque.

'' - Elles ne te dérangent pas ? ''

'' - Si elles le font. '' ai-je murmuré passant mon pouce sur la cicatrice une dernière fois. '' - Je voudrais pouvoir les effacer pour toi. ''

Jasper a secoué légèrement la tête, des gouttelettes d'eau ont volé de ses cheveux et ont dégouliné le long du mur avant qu'il ne se rince et coupe l'eau.

Il a ouvert approximativement le rideau et est sorti sur le tapis de bain avant de se tourner et de me cueillir dans la baignoire avant de m'envelopper dans une serviette blanche moelleuse et il a fait de son mieux pour me sécher.

Il a essoré l'humidité de mes cheveux avec une autre serviette avant de murmurer : '' - J'ai des vêtements pour toi. '' Il a fouillé dans le sac polochon et en a sorti un pantalon de survêtement et ce qui semblait être un de ses T-shirts.

'' - Merci. '' ai-je murmuré quand il a posé les vêtements sur le comptoir et m'a laissée me changer.

J'ai mis mes mains derrière mon dos pour décrocher mon soutien-gorge trempé et je l'ai déchiré en lambeaux, ma petite culotte a rencontré le même sort quelques instants plus tard. J'ai essayé un toucher très léger avec le pantalon propre, mais il s'est déchiré de la même manière.

'' - Fils de pute ! '' est sorti en hurlant de ma bouche et dans la même seconde, Jasper est revenu dans la salle de bain, une serviette accrochée bas autour de ses hanches, avec un nouveau vêtement de rechange pour moi dans les mains.

'' - Tu vas apprendre, tu as tout le temps du monde . '' a-t-il dit doucement, passant un chemisier ayant l'air très coûteux par-dessus ma tête avant de faire glisser un short jean souple sur mes jambes.

Ma nudité et mon humiliation ont semblé alléger son humeur et il m'a donné un sourire diabolique avant de retourner dans la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte cette fois. Je l'ai regardé pendant deux minutes complètes, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

J'ai entendu le bruissement de la serviette de Jasper et le frottement d'un tissu, je lui ai donné quatre autres minutes et demie avant de quitter la salle de bains. Il a tourné la tête dans ma direction depuis la porte du salon et il m'a donné un autre sourire, celui-ci plus lourd que le précédent.

'' - C'est foutrement bizarre. Je sais que tu dois être embarrassée, mais il n'y a aucune rougeur, aucune émotion correspondante. '' a-t-il dit en secouant un peu la tête.

J'ai penché ma tête un peu vers la gauche et j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il avait dit. Les rougissements n'allaient pas me manquer, c'était peut-être la première chose positive que m'avait apporté le fait d'être un vampire, mais c'est la seconde partie de sa déclaration qui m'a déroutée.

'' - Tu ne peux pas me sentir ? '' ai-je demandé et il a secoué la tête. '' - Comment est-ce possible ? ''

'' - C'est probablement ton don. '' a-t-il dit d'un air fier. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée que je puisse être douée était beaucoup plus attrayante que cela n'aurait dû l'être. C'était agréable de sentir que j'étais peut-être spéciale et que quelqu'un pensait que j'étais spéciale.

J'ai hoché la tête, compilant rapidement les questions auxquelles je voulais des réponses suite à cette nouvelle révélation et j'ai suivi Jasper à travers le salon pour aller à la porte d'entrée. La terrasse de ce côté de la maison était aussi vaste que celle de l'arrière, large et ouverte. Il y avait une allée pavée menant de la porte d'entrée à une allée de gravier où une fourgonnette Chevy argent que je n'ai pas reconnue était garée.

'' - Tu l'as _volée_ ? '' ai-je demandé, incapable de décider si j'étais indignée ou amusée.

'' - Je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de faire les choses dans les règles et nous ne pouvions pas laisser de traces écrites. '' s'est-il justifié.

Des pensées importunes de Charlie, de Renée et de la meute ont flotté à la surface. Je détestais y penser, mais je me suis mise à espérer qu'ils avaient tous avalé la ruse de Jasper et de Jacob, ce serait tellement cruel de les laisser croire que j'étais quelque part dans le monde, de les laisser penser qu'ils pourraient peut-être me retrouver et me ramener. Je me suis demandée si mes funérailles avaient eu lieu à présent, s'ils avaient cessé de chercher mon corps.

Je vacillais sur le bord, dangereusement proche d'une crise à nouveau et je me suis efforcée de me rappeler qu'ils étaient plus heureux sans moi. Ils étaient en sécurité à présent, tout le monde à Forks et à La Push étaient en sûreté maintenant que j'avais disparu et cette prise de conscience a légèrement facilité la piqûre de rage que je ressentais. Je voulais simplement avoir eu la chance de trouver une quelconque façon de dire au revoir. Je n'avais pas parlé à Renée depuis des semaines et Charlie et moi n'avions pas été émotionnellement proches l'un de l'autre depuis la nuit où je lui avais parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi.

Je n'avais pas réalisé combien de temps je suis restée debout sur la terrasse à regarder dans le vide jusqu'à ce que je sente les doigts de Jasper se poser sur mon épaule. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et j'ai pris une minute avant de regarder son expression inquiète du coin de l'œil. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre encore une fois mon contrôle, nous n'étions revenus à la maison depuis même pas une heure et j'ai refusé de perdre le contrôle que j'avais sur ma santé mentale maintenant.

'' - Donc, vol qualifié de voiture. '' ai-je dit sur le ton de la conversation. '' - Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? ''

'' - Non, notre fuite était propre. ''

Jasper a lâché l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon épaule pour commencer à décharger la voiture, sortant une quantité absurde de valises et de sacs du coffre. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il m'avait dit que presque tout ce qu'il avait apporté était des vêtements. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais chaque poignée que j'ai agrippée s'est cassée, chaque sangle que j'ai essayée de hisser sur mes épaules s'est déchirée. C'était extrêmement frustrant et finalement, je suis restée à bouillir à la porte d'entrée alors qu'il portait les sacs dans le salon.

'' - Continue d'essayer. '' m'a dit Jasper alors qu'il sortait le dernier chargement de la voiture, laissant la porte grande ouverte. '' - Tout ce que tu casses est remplaçable et c'est seulement de cette façon que tu apprendras. ''

Il les a tous posés, sauf un des sacs qu'il portait et il m'a tendu une valise recouverte de tissu marron foncé. J'ai essayé de la prendre en l'effleurant, mais cela a été inutile et j'ai été remplie de fureur envers le stupide plastique qui n'était même pas assez solide pour que je puisse le toucher.

Un grognement a jailli de ma poitrine et en une fraction de seconde, les bras de Jasper étaient autour de moi.

'' - Tu dois être patiente. '' a-t-il dit énergiquement. '' - Tu ne vas pas y arriver immédiatement, mais si tu laisses ta colère et ta frustration prendre le dessus, alors cela prendra simplement un peu plus de temps. ''

Je pouvais sentir qu'il essayait de me calmer avec son don. Je pouvais sentir le flot d'émotions passer de sa peau à la mienne, comme s'il versait de la glace sur moi. Le monstre a rugi dans ma tête et a repris le contrôle.

Je détestais ce sentiment d'impuissance, j'étais coincée dans mon corps sans pouvoir rien faire contre cette partie sombre en moi qui grondait et luttait avec Jasper, alors que je ne contrôlais pas mes actions et que j'étais anxieuse d'être libérée pour que je puisse tout mettre en lambeaux. Ce serait tellement facile de me perdre complètement dans cette bête qui faisait rage en moi, ce n'était seulement qu'une question d'emprise sur moi-même. La seule chose que j'avais à faire était de cesser d'essayer de la contrôler et je pourrai simplement _être_ un monstre au lieu qu'il soit emprisonné à l'intérieur de moi. C'était réellement très tentant de faire exactement cela. Je l'aurais fait également... mais Jasper avait ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de moi alors qu'il essayait de me faire sortir à l'extérieur et le moins que je puisse faire pour lui, alors qu'il essayait si foutrement dur de me maintenir sous contrôle était de faire également quelques efforts pour l'aider.

Alors je me suis battue avec ce démon qui avait le contrôle sur mes jambes pendant que le même démon a combattu Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à nous traîner profondément dans la forêt où je pourrais finalement être lâchée.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Aftermath '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

**Désolée pour le retard mais fanfiction ne voulait rien savoir aujourd'hui, pas moyen de charger le chapitre. **

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**Outtake un : POV Jasper**

Elle est magnifique.

C'est la seule chose que je peux comprendre à un niveau conscient pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Foutrement magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux bruns sont teintés de rouges et striés de sang. Ses grands yeux rouges sont remplis d'horreur et de douleur. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et son dos est courbé vers l'intérieur. Elle est un gâchis tremblant et sanglotant qui va probablement me détester pour l'avoir transformée en quelque chose capable d'une telle destruction. C'est Bella et ce spectacle est une plaie que je lui ai infligée et qu'elle va porter pour le reste de son existence... la première fois que son monstre est sorti librement et lui a fait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, j'aurais dû la laisser partir. J'aurais dû la laisser mourir parce que sa transformation n'est pas juste et que ce n'est pas la façon dont la vie est censée fonctionner. Ces conneries ne sont pas de ma faute, mais je l'ai fait pour moi de toute façon. La douleur, la culpabilité et la détresse que _j'ai_ ressenties pour l'avoir _déçue_.

J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû... je ferais n'importe quoi pour tout recommencer.

C'est simplement une autre erreur dans une longue suite d'erreurs que j'ai faites et qui semble toutes mener à elle. J'ai tout fait foirer de façon monumentale. Elle me déroute, elle est une donnée inconnue dont je ne sais pas que faire. Je n'arrive pas à garder ma putain de tête claire quand elle est impliquée et c'est toujours elle qui en paye le prix.

Bella avait cru en moi. Elle avait foi en moi et avait partagé cela avec moi, même si elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle m'aimait, me trouvait digne de confiance et m'avait permis de voir l'obscurité qui avait germé et grandi en son sein. Elle s'était ouverte comme un livre dont les meilleures pages avaient été arrachées et m'avait laissé lire les passages qui restaient. Elle avait confiance en moi et j'avais été tellement aveuglé et impressionné par cela que j'avais laissé les manipulations de cette salope se glisser sous mon radar et arriver dans son jardin.

J'avais déjà pris la décision, Alice l'avait vu, mais cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver comme cela. J'avais un putain de plan, un ensemble de cases à cocher, des petits coups à jouer, des touches légères et des questions innocentes, toutes conçues pour faire en sorte que quand elle aurait décidé qu'elle était prête, elle aurait su que j'étais avec elle et que je la soutenais. Logique, stratégie, santé mentale... Tout cela était sans valeur quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Trop confiant. J'avais été beaucoup trop confiant et j'aurais dû le savoir mieux que cela.

Mes plans semblaient toujours finir par mal tourner quand elle était impliquée, mon attention se divisait et le coup de poignard arrivait d'un angle mort que je n'avais jamais pensé avoir. C'était de sa faute tout en ne l'étant pas, je refusais de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivé à ce point. J'avais tenté de changer les règles et tout s'était écrasé. J'étais revenu à la méthode éprouvée de la froideur et de l'apathie, la stratégie m'avait tout de même explosé au visage. Peu importait ce que j'essayais, je me retrouvais toujours happé par tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait et je finissais par m'occuper de la situation en fonction d'elle au lieu de m'occuper de l'objectif à atteindre.

J'ai fini par me focaliser sur Bella, alors que cela aurait toujours dû être sur Victoria.

Une fois de plus elle était malheureuse, elle avait été arrachée aux personnes qu'elle aimait parce que je n'avais jamais été capable de réfléchir clairement quand elle était en cause. Quelqu'un d'autre avait dû lui parler de l'aéroport et du papier avec lequel elle s'était coupée... mais c'était des choses que je ne pouvais pas me pardonner. J'avais pu hurler à Edward qu'il était un crétin, ou détruire le salaud qui lui avait brisé les membres. Je pouvais présenter des excuses et renforcer ma présence auprès d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne, toutes ces choses j'avais pu les rattraper, soulager légèrement la douleur de certaines d'entre elles, même si ce n'était seulement qu'un peu.

Cette fois... cette fois il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, putain, parce que cette fois je l'avais réellement tuée.

Elle était simplement assise là, dans une mare de sang et des tripes et je n'arrivais pas à la sentir, mais je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait de toute façon. C'était toujours la même chose, elle était toujours tellement différente. Elle aimait quand elle devait haïr, elle était calme quand elle devrait être furieuse et à présent elle était en train de sangloter parce qu'elle se sentait réellement mal pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je la tenais parce qu'elle en avait besoin et peut-être que j'en avais également un peu trop besoin.

Je lui avais menti parce que je voulais croire que c'était vrai et parce qu'elle avait besoin d'espérer qu'un jour cela irait mieux.

Je l'ai bercée pendant qu'elle pleurait et j'ai expiré tout ce qui me restait d'air dans les poumons de sorte que lorsque j'ai aspiré de nouveau, c'était entièrement son odeur... à partir de maintenant, tout sera fait pour elle. Il n'y a aucune chance que je la laisse dans cet état, j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que mes besoins et mes désirs resteront inassouvis en sa faveur à partir de maintenant, d'une certaine façon, mes priorités ont changé et la seule chose dont j'avais réellement besoin était déjà ici avec moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais laissé cela se produire.

J'ai juré silencieusement que j'allais l'aider à traverser tout cela, même si je devais la traîner alors qu'elle hurlait et se débattait tout le temps, même si cela signifiait qu'elle finisse par me haïr à la fin, même si en définitive elle veut partir, parce que je dois compenser et me faire pardonner le fait qu'une partie répugnante de moi est réellement satisfaite que les choses aient tourné de cette façon.

Ce qui revient à dire que j'ai besoin de carrer les épaules et ne rien bousiller parce que Bella n'est plus aussi solide et elle ne le sera pas avant un certain temps, pas comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être, je dois donc l'être pour elle. J'ai besoin d'enterrer ma culpabilité, mes remords et me concentrer.

Je dois me faire violence pour accepter ce qui s'est passé, me réconcilier avec toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises dans sa vie de manière à ce que lorsqu'elle tombe, je puisse la soutenir. Je dois me blinder et je prends de profondes respirations, comptant jusqu'à cinq avant d'être au-dessus d'elle pour l'aider... et c'est difficile, mais je le fais parce que c'est pour elle et non pour moi.

Pourtant rien ne peut effacer le fait brusquement évident qu'il y a une nette différence entre sentir et _ressentir_ et que cette immense marge déchire mon cœur exposé hors de ma poitrine. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui et c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même. Pas jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit claire et ses émotions apaisées, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien à nouveau. Les perspectives me donnent envie d'exploser et de simplement améliorer ce merdier parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'aurais la chance de trier tout cela sans ruiner complètement le peu qui reste.

J'avais pensé que cela pourrait peut-être se produire, je m'étais permis une petite lueur d'espoir cette nuit-là quand je la tenais et que j'avais réglé le problème en foutant la trouille au clébard qui avait osé blesser ses sentiments. Elle était humaine et donc une inconnue. Je l'avais mise dans son lit et j'avais fait semblant de dormir et rêver que ce n'était pas Edward, que peut-être cela pourrait être moi.

Fais la liste de tes priorités, rationalise, sois logique, parce que dès qu'il s'agit de Bella, les sentiments qu'Edward a pour elle ne sont pas tellement différents des miens. Il se soucie d'elle à sa manière, comme je le fais. J'étais allongé là pour réfléchir et au milieu de la nuit mon esprit a eu la révélation fracassante et personnelle qu'Edward n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir mourir quand Alice avait eu sa vision... mais il était le seul à être assez stupide pour essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout. Edward avait voulu être un martyr, je voulais simplement que le monde se dessèche et meurt avec moi.

Nous avons simplement continué à nous balancer alors que je lui faisais des promesses que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir tenir, mais pour elle, j'allais essayer aussi dur que je le pourrais et elle ne le saura jamais.

Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout recommencer, faire en sorte de ne rien foutre en l'air à chaque fois que c'était important. Je souhaiterais pouvoir me mettre sur avance rapide pour voir comment cela va se terminer pour que je puisse stabiliser ma résolution et m'assurer que j'ai tout fait correctement pour elle quand se sera terminé.

Je voudrais, je souhaiterais, j'aurais dû... je dois arrêter ces conneries parce que c'est trop tard pour changer une putain de chose. L'instinct s'est installé et maintenant arrive le choix. Son choix, cela doit être son choix, parce que j'ai pris cette décision un après-midi quelconque il y a quelques semaines à Washington. Je l'avais choisie longtemps avant que le vampire en moi ne me le demande et à présent c'est à son tour de choisir.

Nous sommes toujours au milieu d'une forêt lorsque ces choses se produisent et elle est toujours foutrement belle.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Way Down '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre . Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix **

Trente-huit chasses. Trente-huit occasions différentes de me rendre compte de première main de ce qu'Edward avait exactement voulu dire quand il s'était lui-même qualifié de monstre. La fin était toujours la même, moi couverte de sang, accablée par la limpidité un peu vague en quelque sorte de moi-même me comportant d'une façon dont je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable. On me l'avait dit... Je pensais le savoir, mais je n'en avais aucune idée.

J'ai connu des hauts et des bas, me retirant avant de m'écraser sur le rivage. Il n'y avait pas d'équilibre dans cette vie, uniquement des balancements d'un côté ou de l'autre pendant que j'essayais de poser mon pied sur un sol ferme alors que le monde vacillait et flottait autour de moi.

Quatre poignées de porte complètement détruites. Neuf tentatives de passer du coton ou de la soie par-dessus ma tête.

Sept fois j'ai régressé, me balançant sur mes genoux en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce monde cruel m'avait enlevé mon père, l'éloignant de moi.

Deux ruptures complètes et totales.

Cela ne finissait jamais. Rien n'était jamais terminé. La terre tournait, les jours passaient et à chaque fois, j'étais encore debout au même endroit. Le contrôle était quelque chose que je devais gagner. La force, un ennemi à conquérir. La soif, un adversaire à vaincre.

Le soleil se levait, les heures défilaient et cela n'avait plus aucune incidence sur ma vie. Il n'y avait pas de réveil après une nuit de sommeil, pas de temps réservé aux repas, pas de cours auxquels assister. Les jours devenaient flous, chacun d'eux s'estompant les uns dans les autres. Les échecs et les avancées étaient à présent évalués en fonction du temps que j'avais passé dessus, déterminée à arriver au point prévu... et une fois arrivée, s'apercevoir qu'il fallait recommencer une fois de plus...

'' - Bien, à présent resserre lentement ton emprise. '' a déclaré Jasper, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de mon avant-bras alors qu'il me montrait exactement quelle pression je pouvais appliquer à la rambarde de la terrasse sans l'écraser.

Cela aurait dû être simple, la seule chose que j'avais à faire était de gérer cette tâche une fois, ensuite le montant exact de force à appliquer serait enregistré dans mon esprit comme étant correct et les autres seraient une simple question de petits ajustements pour les adapter à toutes les circonstances. J'avais simplement un problème pour faire correspondre ses exemples avec ma force. Une fois encore, la pièce de bois s'est désagrégée sous mes doigts et dans ma fureur, j'ai donné un coup sous la rambarde avec mon bras libre, détruisant les lattes en dessous.

'' - Tu dois arrêter de faire cela, nous n'allons bientôt n'avoir plus rien pour pouvoir travailler. '' A soupiré Jasper en regardant la moitié de la terrasse que j'avais déjà détruite.

'' - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. '' Je me suis recroquevillée intérieurement. Je voulais dormir, faire l'expérience de ce sentiment heureux d'avoir rechargé mes batteries au lieu d'être constamment en surcharge. Il y avait tellement d'énergie, tellement de pouvoir et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'eux. Je voulais que cette journée_ finisse_ et être en mesure de recommencer demain en étant rafraîchie.

'' - Je sais que tu ne le peux pas, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne devrais pas au moins essayer. ''

Sa réplique m'a donné un espoir illusoire, une impression d'impossibilité qui m'a simplement donné envie d'essayer encore plus difficilement. Je me suis déplacée de deux mètres sur ma droite et me suis préparée à essayer de nouveau.

'' - Très bien. '' a dit Jasper en se déplaçant avec moi le long de la rampe pour prendre sa place à mon côté. '' - La main à plat. ''

J'ai tendu la main à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la balustrade, les doigts écartés tandis que Jasper faisait la même chose au-dessus de mon bras gauche tendu. J'ai suivi une fraction de seconde après lui, imitant ses mouvements alors qu'il baissait sa main sur ma peau avant de serrer ses doigts aussi doucement qu'une plume autour de mon bras, sa touche était tellement légère que je pouvais à peine sentir plus qu'un effleurement.

Le bois s'est fissuré et s'est brisé et j'ai perdu l'emprise précaire que j'avais sur mon contrôle. J'ai tremblé tellement ma rage et ma frustration étaient intenses et la brume rouge oh combien familière a commencé à faire surface sur les bords de ma vision. Je perdais mon calme, mais au moins à présent j'en étais arrivée à un point où je pouvais identifier les symptômes qui conduiraient au prochain massacre.

'' - Ne le laisse pas gagner. '' m'a commandée Jasper avec force en resserrant son emprise sur mon bras. '' - Contrôle-toi. ''

Mais cela ne servait à rien, il n'y avait aucun moyen de contenir la fureur qui avait surgi en moi. J'étais frustrée et furieuse et je le détestais tellement pour m'avoir fait cela, même si un coin de mon cerveau savait que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute.

J'étais comme un bolide, il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen de m'arrêter et à son crédit, Jasper n'a pas réellement essayé. Je devais expulser cette énergie de tous mes membres. Mon saut par-dessus le matériau fragile du pont aurait dû m'impressionner, la façon dont j'avais couru entre les arbres, les feuilles et l'herbe aurait dû me captiver, la façon dont j'ai enterré mes ongles dans la chair et les os aurait dû m'horrifier... mais j'étais totalement vampire, c'était la norme maintenant.

Continuellement, la liste s'allongeait. J'essayais et j'échouais, je faisais plus d'efforts pour enchaîner le monstre qui me traînait dans la forêt, me conduisant comme si je n'étais qu'un pantin. Il n'y avait pas de contrôle, pas de paix et il n'y avait certainement pas d'échappatoire, mais peu importait à quel point je devenais déprimée, Jasper était là pour moi tous les soirs, me soufflant des encouragements dans l'oreille, me réconfortant quand il le fallait. Il était temps d'avoir ce sauvage abandon sous contrôle.

Le soleil est tombé à l'horizon une nouvelle fois et je me suis retrouvée dans la salle de séjour à regarder les couleurs brillantes qui filaient à travers le ciel et souhaitant qu'elles veuillent dire quelque chose. Cela faisait deux semaines si je choisissais d'y penser de cette façon, quatorze jours, trois cent trente-six heures... une longue nuit d'insomnie.

J'ai regardé dans le salon clairsemé, mon esprit prenant note qu'il n'y avait absolument rien ici qui pourrait me tomber sous la main et l'espace s'est refermé sur moi. J'étais un fantôme dans cette maison. Je me suis assise sur le sol, pliant mes jambes et posant mon menton sur mes genoux alors que je réfléchissais à ce que cela signifiait d'être forte et rapide si j'avais toujours l'impression d'étouffer dans les espaces clos comme un être faible.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Jasper sur moi et je savais exactement le regard qu'avait son visage. C'était le même regard qu'il avait toujours quand il essayait de décider s'il devait ou non intervenir quand j'étais dangereusement près de perdre mon calme. Il avait les yeux tristes et les sourcils froncés, les lèvres légèrement pincées et le nez froissé. Parfois il essayait d'utiliser son don, mais le plus souvent, il ne le faisait pas. Il ne pouvait pas m'aider de cette façon et quelque chose en moi détestait vraiment quand il essayait.

Il m'avait dit que c'était un bouclier, une sorte de protection qui s'était manifesté avec ma transformation. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait probablement toujours été présent, mais en sommeil, attendant de sortir. J'ai aimé l'idée, c'était une des rares choses qui m'ont réellement donné un autre point de vue sur ma transformation, parce que si j'avais toujours eu ce bouclier, cela signifiait peut-être que cela avait toujours dû m'arriver.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' m'a demandé Jasper et je lui ai fait un signe de tête. '' - Comment as-tu fait cette fois ? ''

Il me demandait toujours cela. Chaque fois que j'arrivais à me calmer, il voulait savoir comment, ce que j'avais pensé et ce que je m'étais dit. Au début, ses questions m'avaient énervée, mais je commençais à penser qu'il ne me le demandait pas réellement parce qu'il était curieux, il voulait simplement que je dise les mots à haute voix, de penser et de réfléchir vraiment à ce qui m'avait aidée afin que j'en sois consciente et que je sois capable de répéter le processus si j'en avais besoin.

'' - Je pensais que peut-être tout cela était inévitable. ''

'' - Et cela t'a fait te sentir mieux ? '' a-t-il demandé en se levant du canapé et en croisant les jambes pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

'' - Un peu, ouais. J'aime penser que même si tout ne s'était pas si mal passé, j'aurais tout de même fini ici finalement, les choses ont seulement été un peu accélérées. '' C'était la chose la plus proche de l'optimisme que je pouvais actuellement gérer.

Je savais que j'étais heureuse à ma manière. Dans de telles conditions, c'était un bel endroit pour vivre et si j'avais dû choisir, j'aurais choisi d'être ici avec lui. Je savais également que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, qu'à un moment donné, tout ne serait pas aussi écrasant et frappant, j'avais seulement besoin d'avoir un peu de patience pour y arriver... mais je ne savais pas si je pourrais être heureuse à nouveau. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait être heureux dans ce nouveau monde et cette pensée m'a attristée.

'' - Je suis d'accord. '' a déclaré Jasper doucement. '' - J'avais décidé il y a longtemps de te transformer si tu voulais me laisser faire. Alice l'avait vu. ''

'' - Je m'en doutais. ''

Nous avions marché sur la pointe des pieds autour du sujet pendant des semaines à Forks. Jasper poussait et piquait et j'essayais d'éviter d'en parler. Je n'étais pas prête pour cela, mais je ne l'aurais probablement jamais été. Ces dernières semaines étaient plus claires dans mon esprit que toute autre chose, les nuits que nous avions passées sur mon lit et nos promenades dans les bois faisaient partie de mes souvenirs humains les plus forts avec ceux concernant Charlie. Tout le reste était dans le brouillard, même une partie de mon temps avec lui était toujours masquée par différentes épaisseurs de brume.

Jasper a tendu le bras pour prendre une de mes mains dans les siennes en frottant de petits cercles sur mon poignet. '' - Je dois appeler la famille. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' ai-je demandé, mon corps se figeant sur place.

'' - Parce que je ne sais pas si le traité a été annulé ou pas et ils doivent savoir qu'ils ne doivent pas revenir à Forks. '' a-t-il expliqué et j'ai été réellement irritée de ne pas pouvoir discuter de ce point avec lui, il avait une excellente raison de les appeler. '' - Ils vont vouloir savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Bella. ''

'' - Pourquoi Alice ne peut-elle pas le leur dire ? ''

'' - Elle ne pouvait pas te voir avant parce que les loups étaient impliqués et je suis prêt à parier que ton bouclier la bloque maintenant. Si elle savait ce qui s'est passé, elle aurait appelé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache même où nous sommes. '' A expliqué Jasper et la patience dans sa voix était apaisante mais également exaspérante. Je détestais cela. Je détestais qu'il m'explique les choses comme on le ferait avec un enfant de peur que je craque.

'' - Alors je pense que tu ferais mieux de les appeler, je vais sortir. '' Je ne voulais pas entendre raconter l'histoire sur la façon dont j'étais morte, l'entendre parler à des gens que j'avais autrefois considérés comme ma famille. Ils étaient vagues aujourd'hui, des silhouettes floues et déformées, une impression d'amour et de trahison qui mettait l'accent sur des adieux étranglés et mon insignifiance.

Je pouvais me souvenir d'une brève et éphémère acceptation, mais elle était faible et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tous les progrès qui avaient été accomplis avaient été éradiqués quand le venin avait été répandu. Ce qui me faisait me rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas restés quand Jasper l'avait fait et que s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi à l'époque, cela m'était indifférent s'ils voulaient de moi maintenant. J'étais hors de portée pour eux et je voulais que cela reste ainsi.

Entendre leurs voix et les écouter poser des questions sur moi allait sûrement me faire souffrir. J'avais à faire face à assez de douleur à l'heure actuelle, donc au lieu de les écouter, j'ai chassé.

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai jeté un regard furieux à ce qui restait de la récalcitrante et choquante balustrade en bois du pont. Mon ultime tentative de travailler avec ce matériau serait ma dernière et j'espérais que nous n'allions jamais retourner à cet exercice. Mes pieds m'ont amenée à la porte ouverte et vers les bruits de pas de Jasper dans la bibliothèque, mais quand j'ai tourné le coin de la salle de séjour, j'ai trouvé la porte fermée et les portes fermées présentaient beaucoup de problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas frapper et je ne pouvais pas tourner la poignée. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de rester plantée là en me demandant pourquoi Jasper l'avait fermée. C'était exaspérant, être si forte et résistante était complètement inutile.

Il m'a fallu près de dix minutes pour retrouver ma voix et repousser les vagues de confusions qui m'enveloppaient et simplement dire « Jasper ? »

La porte s'est ouverte révélant immédiatement un homme fatigué et usé. En surface il était tout sourire, mais quelque part juste en dessous, il était pris dans l'œil du cyclone. C'était tellement subtil cette obscurité qui se profilait en lui, mais elle était là, je pouvais la voir.

'' - Hé. '' a-t-il murmuré en reculant, laissant la porte ouverte et prenant place sur le canapé en cuir délavé qui servait de seul mobilier dans la pièce à part la bibliothèque.

La guerre faisait rage en moi, j'étais déchirée entre mon désir de réparer ce qui n'allait pas avec lui et ma détermination à garder mes distances avec la famille, mais finalement, Jasper a gagné. Je n'ai pas pu ne rien dire, Jasper avait toujours été là pour moi quand j'étais en équilibre sur le bord et je devais faire la même chose pour lui.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' ai-je demandé en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour l'examiner, comme si tout ce qui le tracassait allait d'une façon ou d'une autre se manifester sur sa peau.

'' - Ouais, c'était seulement une conversation difficile bien que nécessaire d'avoir. '' a-t-il répondu, la tête inclinée sur la gauche pour regarder par la fenêtre.

J'ai pris mon temps pour regarder dans la pièce, je n'y étais venue qu'une seule fois auparavant, les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques dont chaque étagère était pleine, ce spectacle a déclenché de la nostalgie en moi. Je voulais lire, me perdre dans un monde fantastique, retrouver le réconfort que les livres m'apportaient quand j'étais humaine et dont je me souvenais.

'' - Choisis-en un . '' m'a dit Jasper et j'ai tourné la tête pour le voir regarder dans ma direction sans me voir. C'était tellement bizarre, comment pouvait-il sentir parfois mon humeur sans même utiliser son don.

J'ai regardé parmi d'innombrables rangées de livres pour localiser le livre dont je me rappelais le titre, mais dont j'étais pratiquement certaine de ne pas l'avoir lu auparavant. Jasper l'a pris sur l'étagère dès que je le lui ai dit et s'est assis sur le sol, les jambes écartées et le dos contre le canapé.

'' - Assieds-toi. '' Il a fait un geste pour la place en face de lui. Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi quand j'ai obéi, ignorant la saleté et le sang séché qui tachaient ma chemise et a ouvert le livre contre mes cuisses.

Il est resté totalement silencieux pendant que je lisais, tournant les pages chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. C'était une activité agréable et normale de lire ensemble et pour le reste de la nuit, je ne me suis pas tellement occupée de ma super force incontrôlable, parce que je me suis enfin sentie être moi-même.

* * *

Le passage du temps était maintenant souple et entièrement marqué par le progrès, les jours et les semaines devenaient des échecs et des triomphes, les semaines se transformèrent en un mois et j'ai gagné plus de contrôle sur moi-même.

Il y a eu un jour où je n'ai chassé qu'une seule fois, le soir où Jasper m'a appris à bloquer un coup de poing et où nous avons fini par lutter dans la cour derrière la maison pendant une heure, l'après-midi où j'ai réussi à ouvrir une porte sans l'arracher de ses charnières. C'était des réussites, mais je n'avais jamais pensé devoir travailler autant pour pouvoir les atteindre.

Les appels de la famille sur le téléphone de Jasper se sont transformés en SMS, ses heures de solitude à la suite des appels se réduisant à presque rien. La plupart du temps, il semblait être heureux et détendu, la lumière remplaçant les ombres qui s'attardaient sur lui. Je me demandais si c'était son environnement ou le fait qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus besoin de se battre pour se contrôler autour de moi, ce qui rendait tout plus facile pour lui. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment il avait pu tolérer ma présence, supporter de me toucher quand j'étais humaine. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se soucier de me tuer, il était carrément affectueux par moments.

Nous avons lu, nous avons joué aux échecs, mais Jasper devait bouger mes pièces pour moi, ce qui ne freinait pas son aptitude pour le jeu. La nuit, nous nous installions dans le jardin pour regarder le ciel et Jasper m'enseignait les noms des constellations, me racontait des histoires, des mythes et des contes fantastiques qui apportaient de la lumière dans ses yeux et un sourire sur mon visage.

J'avais l'impression d'être de moins en moins au bord de l'explosion et je suis devenue plus à l'aise avec la puissance qui était maintenant dans mes os. Après tant de nuit sans sommeil, je m'étais désensibilisée à l'hyper vigilance et à l'impression d'être constamment en surcharge. Mes pensées étaient cohérentes et les distractions s'affaiblissaient. J'ai commencé à penser que je _pourrais_ peut-être être heureuse dans cet endroit.

Alors que certaines choses avaient changé, d'autres étaient restées les mêmes. La fureur me submergeait toujours quand je pensais aux événements qui m'avaient conduite jusqu'ici, mais finalement, je n'aurais pas souhaité quelque chose de différent. J'avais besoin de regarder au-delà de la façon dont les événements m'avaient touchée et je me suis souvenue que ma famille était en sécurité désormais. Mes parents et la Meute étaient en sécurité maintenant que je n'étais plus autour d'eux et même si je n'avais personne d'autre, j'avais toujours Jasper.

Victoria n'était jamais très loin de mes pensées, ce qui faisait cliqueter les barreaux d'une cage à l'arrière de mon crâne, me donnant envie de la déchirer et de la déchiqueter en morceaux. Je voulais la démembrer pièce par pièce et regarder chacune d'elles brûler. Je le ferais, je l'avais décidé à la seconde où je l'avais pu, j'allais la chasser et la détruire. J'allais la faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir à moi et aux gens que j'aimais.

Je savais que Jasper serait prêt à m'aider et ce serait si facile de me perdre dans mes fantasmes de nous la traquant et la tuant avant de revenir ensuite ici, revenir à la maison.

'' - C'est ridicule. Tu te rends compte que je t'ai vu des dizaines de fois nue. '' S'est plaint Jasper, me sortant de la brume rouge qui descendait sur moi à chaque fois que je me permettais de comploter et planifier la disparition de Victoria.

Nous approchions de ma cinquième semaine en tant que vampire et j'étais de nouveau soumise à l'expérience humiliante de la douche. En général je nageais dans l'étang après la chasse, c'était plus facile et beaucoup moins gênant que cela, mais tous les deux jours j'avais réellement besoin d'un bain, d'utiliser du savon et de frotter frénétiquement ma peau pour essayer d'effacer tout ce que j'avais fait sous le couvert des arbres.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi horrible non plus, j'avais soigneusement élaboré une méthode qui me permettait de la meilleure façon possible de prétendre que Jasper n'était pas en mesure de voir chacun de mes mouvements, me donnant ainsi un minimum de confort. Ma méthode consistait à ce que Jasper reste assis sur les toilettes et me verse quelques gouttes de tout produit dont j'avais besoin dans une main que je tendais derrière le rideau de douche. Il ne comprenait réellement pas pourquoi j'étais si déterminée à ce sujet, parce que contrairement à ce que je pensais de Jasper auparavant, il n'était pas du tout une personne pudique. Il ne se passait pas trois jours sans que je ne le vois errer partout dans la maison totalement nu et j'ai été férocement reconnaissante, non seulement pour mon bouclier, mais également pour mon incapacité à rougir.

'' - Savon ! '' ai-je demandé, choisissant d'ignorer son commentaire.

" - Je sais que tu es parfaitement consciente que je peux parfaitement voir à travers ce rideau de douche. '' Il faisait toujours cela, il ruinait le fantasme que j'avais élaboré avec soin afin de pouvoir me doucher en toute tranquillité.

'' - Tu es censé être _tranquille_ en ce moment ! Tout simplement... disparaît ! '' Mes mots étaient sortis geignards et acerbes, mais je ne me suis pas donnée la peine de m'en soucier dès maintenant.

'' - Tu es la seule qui ne peut même pas toucher un jean, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec quelque chose d'aussi fragile que du plastique?. '' a-t-il ri et j'ai failli mettre mon poing à travers le rideau de frustration.

'' - Tu fais cela simplement pour me torturer, n'est-ce pas ? '' ai-je demandé, furieuse qu'il ait raison. Il m'avait laissée essayer de maîtriser l'art de serrer un flacon de shampoing comme il fallait à plusieurs reprises, cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

'' - Serviette. ''

'' - C'est ma partie préférée. '' a-t-il ri en tirant le rideau de douche et enveloppant une serviette propre autour de mon corps. J'ai grogné en réponse et pointé du doigt mes cheveux mouillés quand je suis descendue sur le tapis de bain.

'' - Tu veux que je fasse la mienne ? Cela pourrait te faire te sentir mieux. '' a-t-il dit en saisissant une deuxième serviette pour éponger l'eau de mes cheveux humides et je l'ai frappé en pleine poitrine. '' - Aïe ! Voudrais-tu surveiller ta force de nouveau-né ? ''

C'était des choses de ce genre qui faisait réellement pencher la balance en faveur de ma nouvelle vie. Il était simplement... ridicule parfois. Il pouvait être sévère avec moi quand il m'apprenait comment frapper avec des branches d'arbres ou ne pas casser une porte... ni de l'encastrer dans le mur quand je l'ouvrais, mais finalement, nous finissions toujours par des rires et des sourires et c'était des choses comme cela qui me faisaient relever les lèvres et diminuer la pression dans ma poitrine.

Je l'ai examiné dans le miroir pendant qu'il passait un peigne dans mes cheveux, tirant de nombreux nœuds dans leur enchevêtrement avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Jasper était parfait dans son imperfection d'une manière que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Je pensais parfois que lui aussi avait été construit de colle et de morceaux brisés. Il connaissait les choses qui m'avaient brisée, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et qui avait détruit l'homme qui était debout derrière moi, ou de quelle façon il avait réussi à se relever et à continuer, et j'étais gênée par cela plus que je n'aurais dû l'être.

Dans mes moments les plus rationnels, je pouvais comprendre que c'était à lui de raconter l'histoire et je savais qu'il me la dirait quand il serait prêt. Mon côté plus impatient voulait savoir maintenant et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de réprimer ce côté de ma nature.

'' - À quoi penses-tu tellement fort ? '' a-t-il murmuré en faisant passer le peigne à travers un enchevêtrement particulièrement important près de mon cou. Les mots étaient familiers et réconfortants, sa formulation me rappelant des temps plus faciles quand nous étions à Forks et j'ai découvert que j'aimais ces petites choses qu'il faisait pour me rappeler que tout n'avait pas radicalement changé.

'' - Simplement réfléchir. ''

Le sourire de Jasper a été très légèrement hésitant et je me suis demandée s'il s'inquiétait pour moi comme je m'inquiétais pour lui. Nous gardions tous les deux des secrets, même si j'avais l'intention de partager mes plans avec lui.

'' - Je me demandais si tu allais bien. '' ai-je développé.

Sa main s'est arrêtée une seconde avant de continuer à démêler mes cheveux et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, la subtile dureté de sa voix serait probablement passée inaperçue.

'' - Je vais bien. ''

Et ce fut la fin de cette conversation, j'avais décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas le forcer et je savais que si je n'avais pas cédé aujourd'hui, j'aurais déversé la longue liste des milliers de questions que j'avais pour lui.

J'allais attendre, je serais patiente. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui.

* * *

'' - Es-tu heureuse ici ? '' m'a demandé Jasper, étendu sur la terrasse arrière.

J'ai roulé sur mon ventre et j'ai posé ma joue sur mes bras croisés, prenant un moment pour formuler ma réponse. C'était une question difficile, je n'étais pas certaine de savoir encore comment définir « heureuse », mais je voulais croire que quel que soit ce que le mot signifiait maintenant, j'étais assez proche d'y parvenir.

'' - Je pense que oui, la plupart du temps. '' ai-je répondu en tirant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents avant de lui donner la conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivée tout à l'heure. '' - Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a une part de moi qui est triste, furieuse et courroucée. Je m'ennuie tellement de mon père, mais je me plais ici et dans ces circonstances, il n'y a nulle part ailleurs un autre endroit où je voudrais être plus qu'ici. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête en continuant de regarder les étoiles.

'' - Je suis réellement désolé de l'avoir éloigné de toi. '' a-t-il soupiré en fermant les yeux.

'' - Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est Victoria et c'est quelque chose qu'elle va devoir payer. ''

'' - Tu veux réellement aller après elle ? " a-t-il demandé en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant vers moi avec curiosité.

" - Oui, elle a détruit ma vie, la vie de Charlie et celle de la meute. Quand elle saura où je suis, elle viendra après moi de nouveau, mais cette fois je vais être prête. Je vais être la seule qui vais la détruire. ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas la battre dans un combat, si tu désires tellement sa destruction, alors je vais le faire. Tu ne dois pas commettre ce péché. '' a déclaré Jasper en se relevant pour s'asseoir, se tournant vers moi avec un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il a tendu la main et a écarté une mèche de mes cheveux de mon visage, la rentrant derrière mon oreille avant de poursuivre d'une voix solennelle : " - Je suis déjà damné, je le ferais. ''

C'était flatteur, il voulait combattre mes batailles à ma place, me protéger pour m'empêcher de faire cette chose terrible, mais c'était mon combat. Victoria m'avait fait du tort, à moi et aux personnes qui m'étaient proches et je voulais me venger pour cela, peu importait si ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

'' - Je ne te laisserais pas te battre pour moi, si tu veux m'aider, alors apprends-moi à me battre comme tu l'as fait avec les loups. ''

Jasper a perdu son sang-froid pendant seulement un bref instant, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir peur avant qu'il ne neutralise son expression.

" - Une fois que tu seras plus acclimatée, nous allons trouver quelque chose. " a-t-il promis avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. " - En parlant de loups, Leah a appelé. "

Je me suis tournée et me suis assise tellement vite que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais été étourdie.

'' - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Comment va Charlie ? '' J'ai craché mes questions en succession rapide.

Jasper a attrapé une de mes mains dans les siennes en frottant des cercles sur mon poignet avec son pouce. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent et cela me rappelait étrangement la sensation d'avoir un pouls. Ce geste était extrêmement apaisant et réussissait toujours à me calmer jusqu'à un certain point.

'' - Charlie va aussi bien qu'il le peut dans ces circonstances. Il est en deuil, mais elle a dit qu'il était reconnaissant d'avoir obtenu d'être avec toi le mois dernier. Il a vu que tu étais heureuse, a pu voir que tu te battais pour toi-même et t'a vue grandir avant qu'il ne te perde. ''

J'avais pensé au mois dernier comme à une blague, une lueur d'espoir qui s'était éteinte bien avant de commencer, mais je pouvais également voir pourquoi il voyait cela comme un cadeau. Cela aurait été tellement plus horrible si j'avais toujours été cette coquille d'une personne quand j'avais dû le quitter.

'' - Il passe beaucoup de temps avec la mère de Leah et elle pense que cela leur fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. '' a-t-il poursuivi et c'est cela plus que tout qui m'a fait me sentir mieux. Cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'au moins Charlie avait quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

'' - Et comment vont les loups ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Je ne sais pas grand-chose, Leah essaye d'arrêter de se transformer, c'est pourquoi elle m'a appelé, elle a réussi à tenir une semaine maintenant et je pense qu'elle voulait partager cela avec quelqu'un, la meute n'étant pas d'un grand soutien. '' a-t-il dit, baissant la voix à la fin de sa déclaration.

'' - Tu l'aimes réellement, pas vrai ? '' ai-je demandé. '' C'est ton amie. ''

'' - Elle me ressemble beaucoup, pleine de souffrance et de haine. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider et c'était quelque chose que je lui devais. '' a-t-il répondu, réussissant à la fois à éluder la question et me donner une confirmation de principe.

'' - Quelque chose que tu devais à Leah ? '' ai-je demandé plus qu'un peu troublée par sa réponse.

'' - Non, c'était seulement... c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. ''

J'étais tellement curieuse, je voulais tellement savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il devienne l'homme assis en face de moi. Je pensais qu'il se rapprochait peut-être et qu'il était prêt à parler, alors que les jours passaient, il me donnait de plus en plus d'aperçus de son passé et j'espérais que cela signifiait que je n'aurais pas à freiner mes questions beaucoup plus longtemps.

'' - Parle-moi de toi, dis-moi quelque chose qui est arrivée quand tu étais humain ou d'avant que tu n'arrives à Forks. '' ai-je demandé calmement.

Il a réfléchi à ma question pendant une minute ou deux avant qu'un lent sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. '' - Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais un de mes souvenirs les plus clairs est les chevaux que nous avions sur notre ferme. J'aimais les monter et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire maintenant, les chevaux sont intelligents, ils peuvent sentir le danger qui se trouve en nous et mon don est imprévisible quand il s'agit d'animaux. ''

'' - J'ai un ami, Peter, il y a environ quatre-vingts ans, nous voyagions ensemble et je te jure qu'il a passé la plus grande partie de ces dix ans à la recherche d'un cheval qui n'aurait pas peur de nous et finalement il a réussi. Il est revenu un jour d'une chasse avec deux beaux étalons, vomissant des inepties sur la façon dont ils étaient des âmes sœurs et autres conneries. Nous les avons gardés pendant des années. ''

Un souvenir a surgi au fond de mon esprit pendant son récit. Peter... J'avais entendu son nom auparavant.

'' - C'est à lui que tu parlais ? Pendant ma transformation ? " ai-je demandé et Jasper s'est tendu.

'' - Tu as entendu cela ? " a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils d'embarras.

'' - Ouais, je me souviens de t'avoir entendu vociférer en espagnol ou quelque chose comme cela. J'ai pensé que tu devais être en colère parce que tu grommelais toujours en espagnol quand tu étais fâché contre les loups. Qu'est-ce que tu lui disais ? Quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _cagado_ »... ''

Jasper a penché la tête et a regardé de nouveau les étoiles. '' - Je lui ai dit que j'avais vraiment merdé. ''

'' - Mais tu m'as sauvée. '' je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable.

'' - Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt, j'aurais dû être plus intelligent pour tout. '' a-t-il dit d'un air sombre. J'ai mis tout mon poids sur mes genoux, j'ai tiré mon poignet de sa main et j'ai saisi les côtés de son visage pour le forcer à me regarder.

'' - Écoute, Victoria n'était pas notre seul problème, dès qu'elle aurait été prise en charge, il serait encore resté la question des Volturi à traiter. Je savais que c'était la seule option et peu importe à quel point je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour moi, mais si tu as besoin d'entendre que je te pardonne, alors je le fais. ''

Intérieurement, j'ai hésité avec incertitude, je ne savais pas si mes mots exprimaient avec précision ce que je ressentais exactement à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais j'étais sûre de ce que je _ressentais_ à ce sujet.

'' - Tu es trop gentille, Bella. '' a-t-il dit en secouant la tête.

Jasper s'est allongé dans l'herbe, me tirant avec lui et me faisant entrer sous son épaule. J'ai posé ma tête sur lui et j'ai commencé à arracher de petites parties du vieux tricot de corps qu'il portait.

Curieusement, si je me concentrais, j'étais parfois capable de pincer le tissu sans le déchirer et l'exercice était devenu un peu une obsession depuis la première fois que j'y étais parvenue. C'était une des seules choses que je pouvais faire avec une quelconque cohérence, mais là encore, il n'y avait pas de pression pour que je le fasse bien quand il s'agissait de le faire. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre du recul pour réfléchir et Jasper ne se souciait pas si je détruisais son T-shirt.

'' - Je suis gentille parce que c'est simplement ce que tu as fait de moi. '' ai-je répondu en souriant quand j'ai entendu le grondement révélateur de son rire.

'' - _Parece que he creado una diosa¹_. '' a-t-il dit en souriant légèrement vers le ciel.

'' - Un de ces jours, je vais devoir apprendre l'espagnol. '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Un de ces jours, je vais te l'apprendre. ''

* * *

**1. Parece que he creado una diosa : Il me semble avoir créé une déesse. **

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à forthelongestday, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Aftermath " lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour cechapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**Outtake deux : Huit lettres. **

**POV Jasper**

Plus les jours passaient, plus je commençais à penser que cette chose compagnon n'était rien de plus que des conneries.

Elle pleurait, je la tenais.

Elle était ensanglantée, je la nettoyais.

Elle tombait, je la rattrapais.

J'aurais fait toutes ces choses de toute façon, il s'agissait d'actions que je lui devais, des gestes qu'elle avait gagnés et des désirs que j'avais déjà.

Cela ne voulait rien dire, c'était la seule conclusion logique. D'une certaine manière, elle avait réussi à nier l'ensemble des pulsions instinctives et de les rendre complètement inutiles. C'était logique, dans le sens où elle le faisait toujours. Rien n'était jamais normal quand Bella était impliquée.

C'était seulement un mot, huit lettres qui échouaient à définir la complexité de mes sentiments. C'était apparemment sans signification et je voulais savoir pourquoi et comment. Je réfléchissais et la contemplais donc à l'arrière-plan pendant que Bella trébuchait en avançant dans la vie en tant que vampire exactement comme elle le faisait en tant qu'être humain.

La réponse est tombée directement des lèvres de Bella et m'a mis sur les genoux.

Elle a dit que c'était peut-être ce qui avait toujours été censé se produire, ne connaissant pas le poids de ses paroles et elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qui était censée être et l'avait toujours été, peut-être que j'avais eu tort quand j'avais dit que le lien de compagnons était impossible avec un être humain. Elle ne pouvait pas y parvenir, et je l'aurais su si elle y était parvenue d'une manière quelconque, mais moi j'en avais été capable pendant tout ce temps.

Peut-être que quelques-unes des milliers de cordes qui m'attachaient à elle avaient toujours été présentes.

À contre-courant et dans le désordre, la totalité de notre monde a toujours tourné sur la tête.

Il était temps d'avouer, il n'y avait plus moyen de l'éviter. Je devais les appeler, leur dire ce qui s'était passé s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. Bella avait fui vers la sécurité des arbres et de l'herbe et maintenant qu'elle était là-bas alors que j'étais toujours là, il n'y avait absolument plus aucune raison de faire semblant que je n'allais rien leur dire.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, mes doigts ont tremblé quand j'ai touché les boutons. Mon esprit normalement stratégique était en surcharge et chaotique alors qu'il essayait de construire des phrases et les formulations qui expliqueraient précisément ce bordel sans que les foudres du clan Cullen ne retombent sur ma tête.

C'était certainement la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Un déclic a retenti puis la ligne a sonné, mais pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas raccroché ?

" - Bonjour, Jasper. '' le grondement dans l'écouteur laissait ressortir une légère irritation et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était : merde, merde, merde.

'' - Carlisle. '' ai-je répondu à la place.

'' - Que me vaut ce plaisir ? J'avais pensé que nous n'allions plus jamais entendre parler de toi à nouveau. '' Avec le recul j'ai pensé que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ignorer tous ses appels.

Il savait, c'était déjà évident qu'il savait, son ton et ses mots de désapprobation le criaient. S'il ne savait pas tout, il était au moins conscient du fait que j'avais pris sa fille et que je l'avais cachée.

'' - Nous devons parler de certaines choses. ''

'' - Je suis plutôt enclin à être d'accord avec toi. ''

Le silence. Aucun de nous ne voulait faire le premier pas.

'' - Est-elle vivante ? '' a finalement demandé Carlisle, ouvrant la conversation avec une question qui avait le potentiel de briser l'emprise déjà faible que j'avais sur mon sang-froid.

'' - Dans un certain sens. '' ai-je répondu avec désinvolture, parce que j'allais plutôt crever que de lui faire savoir qu'il me cassait déjà les couilles.

'' - Tu as besoin de la ramener chez elle, Jasper. ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ta décision ? '' Il semblerait que je les cassais aussi à Carlisle.

'' - Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma décision. Je pense que c'est celle de Bella. Elle n'a pas demandé à te voir et je ne vais pas la forcer. ''

'' - Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le mieux pour elle pour l'instant, elle a besoin d'être avec sa famille pour qu'elle puisse traverser tout cela. ''

Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, j'aurais juré que je pouvais sentir sa morale vertueuse circulant sur la ligne téléphonique. Il y a des moments comme cela où je me retrouve fermement contre l'alimentation sur la nature parce que c'était précisément là qu'Edward avait trouvé toutes ses conneries.

'' - Sa famille ? Penses-tu réellement qu'elle vous considère toujours comme cela ? '' ai-je demandé d'un ton mordant, cette conversation descendait sur une pente glissante tellement rapidement que je ne pensais pas que l'un d'entre nous pourrait être en mesure de suivre le rythme. '' - Vous l'avez quittée. Vous l'avez quittée avec l'idée certainement folle que vous pourriez la faire revenir à vos conditions plutôt qu'aux siennes. Comment peux-tu penser à vous comme étant de sa famille à présent ? ''

'' - Edward serait revenu, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et tu le sais. ''

La certitude.

'' - Peut-être, mais elle ne veut pas être avec lui. '' ai-je répondu et ma certitude était d'autant plus grande que celle de Carlisle parce que la mienne était construite sur des faits plutôt que sur des spéculations.

'' - Nous l'aimons, elle nous appartient. ''

La possessivité.

'' - Elle est tellement au-dessus de vous, que ce n'est même pas concevable. '' ai-je craché.

'' - Je veux seulement que ma fille rentre à la maison, Jasper. ''

Le désespoir.

'' - Si elle le veut alors je vais faire en sorte que cela arrive, mais elle n'a pas demandé à vous voir, elle n'avait même pas envie d'être dans la maison pendant que je faisais cet appel. ''

'' - Tu l'as laissée sortir seule ? ''

La méfiance, l'horreur.

Il était presque amusant ce petit jeu auquel je jouais.

'' - As-tu si peu confiance en moi ? Crois-tu réellement que je la laisserais courir seule dans les environs s'il y avait la moindre possibilité qu'elle tue quelqu'un ? ''

'' - Où êtes-vous ? ''

'' - Nous sommes en sécurité. '' ai-je résolument répondu, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que je lui dise où nous étions pour qu'il vienne simplement ici sur son cheval blanc et l'éloigne de moi en deux temps trois mouvements.

'' - Jasper... '' a dit Carlisle, sa voix plus proche du grognement que je ne l'avais jamais entendue.

'' - Il y a quelque chose d'autre. ''

J'ai pris plusieurs profondes respirations. Évidemment que Bella devait sortir pendant cet appel parce que maintenant, je n'avais aucun moyen de me convaincre de ne pas admettre toute la vérité. Je devais le lui dire sinon il ne nous laisserait jamais tranquilles s'il pensait que je cachais la compagne d'Edward.

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Quelque chose est arrivée... '' et c'est là que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mes paroles, parce que de quelle putain de façon dit-on quelque chose comme cela à quelqu'un ?

'' - Que s'est-il passé, Jasper ? '' a demandé Carlisle avec douceur et gentillesse.

'' - Elle n'est pas la _compagne_ d'Edward. ''

'' - Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? m'a-t-il questionné et j'ai pu dire d'après son ton, qu'il redoutait ma réponse.

'' - Parce que c'est la mienne. ''

Le silence est de nouveau tombé entre nous alors j'ai fait les cent pas parce que, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre pendant que j'attendais que mon ancien chef de clan digérait la nouvelle que j'avais volé la petite amie de son fils ?

'' - En es-tu sûr ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

'' - Elle t'aime ? '' a-t-il demandé et j'ai poussé un soupir. Il n'allait pas bien le prendre.

'' - Je ne sais pas.''

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « je ne sais pas » ? ''

Il y avait l'indignation que j'attendais.

'' - Je ne peux plus la sentir et je ne lui ai pas parlé de cela. ''

'' - Tu dois lui en parler, Jasper. ''

La colère.

'' - Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aime parce qu'elle se sentirait obligée de le faire. ''

'' - Si tu ne lui en parles pas, je le ferais. ''

Des menaces.

'' - Si jamais elle décide de te parler à nouveau. ''

Je le tenais. Il était échec et mat. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

'' - Tiens-nous au courant. '' a-t-il ordonné et j'ai accepté parce que je savais que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait essayer de me forcer à faire et que j'étais prêt à lui donner cela.

Un nouveau clic léger et la communication a été coupée alors que je bouillais de colère.

Une heure d'isolement volontaire plus tard, une voix calme m'a appelé dans le couloir et ma poitrine m'a fait mal. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait ou si j'avais fait plus de dégâts en gardant le silence, mais je devais lui donner le choix. Elle méritait de choisir qui elle voulait aimer d'elle-même.

Elle avait l'air triste quand j'ai ouvert la porte, son visage était en conflit, me disant qu'elle voulait poser des questions, mais également qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' a-t-elle demandé finalement en inclinant la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit non plus.

'' - Ouais. C'était simplement une conversation difficile mais qui était nécessaire. ''

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'euphémisme de l'année, mais je me suis tourné vers elle lorsque je l'ai entendue marcher autour de la pièce.

Elle regardait les livres, la nostalgie jaillissant de tout son corps.

'' - Choisis-en un. ''

Elle a sélectionné le volume avec impatience et j'ai été presque aussi enthousiaste qu'elle quand j'ai pris le livre sur l'étagère et me suis installé sur le sol. J'avais l'impression d'être un escroc quand j'ai appuyé son dos contre ma poitrine et je me suis permis d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle, mais mes intentions étaient bonnes. Elle voulait cela, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de normal en ce moment, mais je ne pouvais pas trouver de justification à la voix lancinante qui criait dans ma tête que c'était un mensonge parce qu'elle ne savait pas que cela signifiait plus pour moi.

C'était de la torture et du bonheur et je me suis concentré sur les pages, les tournants quand il le fallait afin de ne pas céder à l'envie de m'appuyer sur elle, de me rapprocher, de tirer, de toucher...

Je pourrais lui dire, je pourrais être égoïste et me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ouvrir ma bouche pour lui dire ces huit putains de lettres, mais elle a soupiré et changé de position, tout le reste s'est effacé. Elle était satisfaite, peut-être même heureuse et je n'allais pas lui gâcher cela. Elle avait si peu de ces moments paisibles actuellement.

J'allais attendre.

J'allais attendre éternellement, du moment que je pouvais continuer à tourner les pages.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


End file.
